The End of Shadows
by azfaerydust
Summary: The struggle to heal from the pain of the past...and fight for one's happiness! Endless nights of sex are beginning to exhaust Sakura... because the walls of her apartment are a little too thin. Angry at her neighbor for not turning the volume down on his romps, Sakura is about to put her foot down... but will she really get much sleep or will the two come to a solution?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered!

*Inspiration of this story is based around another called wallbanger.

* * *

**Chapter One:  
_It was just a dream_**

_Our little victories and desires won't live on  
Let shadows die  
So I can feel alive  
~Black Veil Brides~_

Sakura sat straight up in bed, soaked in perspiration, gasping for breath, clawing at the unrelenting blackness before she fully awoke and switched on the lamp beside her bed and sent shadows chasing around the room.

She was alone.

She shoved the blanket off herself and scrambled out of bed in instinctual self-preservation. With a hammering heart, she stumbled to the center of the room and stood there, shaking in fear and confusion.

The cool night air pebbled her flesh. Something felt wrong. She caught a faint scent of oil-rubbed leather armor and the coppery tang of blood…two smells that did not belong in her cozy little bedroom. She inhaled deeply, but the odors evaporated even as she tried to identify the source.

It was just a figment of her imagination; just as it had been since the Forth Shinobi war ended and she had come home.

They were always the same. She dreamed of a Madara Uchiha winning the war and enslaving the world in his Eye of the Moon plan. It shouldn't have scared her, it was all over… they won. But in her dreams they lost; Konoha was destroyed and everyone she cared for died.

Understandably, the dream always left her feeling tense and foolish at the same time.

Sakura walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She returned to her bed, sat on the edge, and drank deeply before setting the glass down on the table and slipped under the covers once more. After a brief hesitation she switched off the lamp and looked out the window apprehensively.

Outside, in the predawn stillness, a chill wind stripped dead leaves from a nearby mulberry tree and blew them against her window, startling her. The dry brittle sound somehow seemed ominous to her.

The crisp brown leaves spun against the glass, and for a moment, she half thought were going to form into a monstrous face. Instead, the capricious wind suddenly carried them up and out of sight into the dark sky.

"Calm down, Sakura Haruno," she told herself with a self-depreciating laugh, "You're being ridiculous." She closed her eyes and was right about to fall back to sleep when she heard it.

_Thump_

"Oh god!"

_Thump, thump_

"Oh god!"

Sakura found herself looking around her bedroom in bafflement for a little while before she finally figured out what exactly she was hearing. She glared at the thin wall separating her and the next door neighbor. Sakura snatched up her pillow; somehow resisting the urge to scream into it, and punched it a few times more than necessary to fluff it. As she lay back down she felt movement. Her bed moved..

"Are you kidding me?!"

Sakura glared at the wall again. This was the third time this month she'd had to put up with his nighttime activities. It was getting to be too much. She either woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares or to… that.

She cocked her head to hear if it was going to continue, but it seemed that they were finished. The rumbling purr of Ino's cat, Hachiko lulled her and she began to drift back to sleep. That's when everything went out of control.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my God…Oh, God!"

Just above her headboard was a shelf that she had hung the other day. She had been so proud of herself for hanging it straight. The pictures that lined it began to rattle and then wobble which unfortunately, she didn't see. One of the pictures - a new team photo, was knocked down and smacked her right on the head. Sakura growled as she threw it across the room. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in fury.

Sakura ran her fingers over her scalp - figuring for sure that she received a contusion or a knot. Although there was nothing she cursed long and loud. She muttered quite a few choice suggestions of what her next door neighbor could do to himself until she was fairly certain Hachiko was blushing.

It was like riding a boat on the choppy sea. Her headboard was actually hitting the wall as the unrelenting disturbance continued on.

"Mmm…yes, baby, yes, yes, yes!" the female's voice repeated…and ended with a loud scream.

Then she heard, what the hell was that? Spanking? Yes, it was spanking. There was no way it could be anything else, and someone was really getting one in the next apartment.

"Oh, God. Yes. I've been a naughty girl. Spank me harder! Yes, yes!"

Sakura looked at the wall in disgust as the sounds continued until she finally heard the unmistakable sound of _him_, moaning and groaning.

Sakura jerked out of the bed and shoved it a few inches away from the wall, and grumpily threw herself back under the blanket, muttering fiercely and staring at the wall the entire time. She didn't think she would ever get back to sleep after all that, but finally she did. The last thought in her mind was that she would kill them both if she heard one more sound.

* * *

**~~O~~**

Morning sun peeked through the curtains, striping the sheets and blankets with shadow and golden light. Vibrant pink hair lay softly spread out on the pillow. Jade eyes slowly blinked open.

Although months had passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, Sakura still found herself surprised to wake up in a soft comfortable bed at home in Konohagakure. Rubbing her hands tiredly over her face, she groggily glanced at the alarm clock. Six AM.

"Damn," she thought as she struggled to form a coherent thought. Although happy to be up before her roommate and getting first shot at the shower, Sakura was exhausted. She glared at the wall separating her and the man next door.

Feeling slightly refreshed after her shower, Sakura headed towards the kitchen to get some caffeine and food – and in that order. She was slightly surprised to see her mug on the countertop, steaming with her favorite blend of tea. She didn't think Ino was even out of bed yet.

"_You're a life saver, Ino,"_ she thought as she drank deeply. She ate a quick breakfast and then, hearing the shower start up, refilled her mug and shouted, "See you later, Pig!"

As Sakura locked the front door, she couldn't help but notice the red sash tied to the door of the apartment next to hers. She mentally rolled her eyes and squashed the pang of jealousy. She didn't have to guess who got locked out this time. With Naruto's room right next hers, she knew just who had company… and all night long!

"_Lady, yeah right,"_ she thought with a humph, _"Lady of the evening, more like!"_

Her best friend lived there.

Before the war, he asked her out all the time, but she hadn't been ready to date and then the war started. The war that changed everything… It changed the landscape. It changed enemies into comrades. It changed the hearts and minds of nearly every shinobi in each nation. It changed a girl into a woman…

Now she fully understood the fragility of life and regretted so many decisions such as her prior obsession with Sasuke and her dismissal of Naruto. It was too late; he had moved on. Sakura had seen him in the village with other women and it hurt. She couldn't say anything though because she passed by so many opportunities to be with him. She would have to just accept the fact that they were friends only and nothing more. Still, she thought with a twinge of discomfort, it bothered her.

She couldn't put her finger on the moment when her view of him had changed, but it did all the same. It wasn't until much later that she remembered the first person she cried out for on the day of Pain's attack on Konoha… Naruto. She still loved Sasuke and always would, but only as a friend and teammate.

Now he was back home, living with Naruto and Sai as part of his conditioned 'parole'… Well, that and the fact that there weren't a whole lot of places to live. The village was still in the process of rebuilding and many were sharing accommodations until more apartments could be built. Sasuke wasn't exactly happy about it, but they all were learning to live together without killing each other.

She was so happy to have her whole team together again even she no longer went on missions with them. She was needed too badly at the hospital right now. Not only the regular shinobi, but many of the medics died in the war as well and the hospital was in dire straits without them.

Sakura glared at the red sash one last time before making up her mind. She marched over to the apartment and; holding herself back from destroying it, banged on the door.

* * *

**AN:**

Well, I haven't neglected the rest of my other story - Stronger. I am waiting on my beta to finish giving it a once over. I have been toying with the idea of writing a romance for quite a while and there just aren't enough Sakura/Naruto fics out there. To all the people out there who have read my other work - I know that I typically write longer chapters, but expect this story to be about this size for each one. Hopefully you enjoy it!

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	2. Just Friends

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. (Story of my life!) I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**_Just Friends_**

We're runnin' with the shadows of the night  
So baby, take my hand, it'll be alright  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,  
They'll come true in the end  
~Pat Benatar~

Taking a deep breath, Sakura pounded her knuckles on the door and shifted her weight impatiently. Several seconds passed and she didn't hear a thing, not even the soft patter of footsteps. She knocked again, and when there was no answer the second time she turned around and leaned her back against the door.

Ruefully, Sakura shook her head. For a shinobi, Naruto certainly was a heavy sleeper. Nothing short of a chain of explosive tags would wake him up when he was in the village. Of course he wasn't that way when they were on missions, thank god. Sakura sighed in impatience and took a careful sip of her hot tea.

The door behind her suddenly opened, and she was falling into empty space with her mug sent flying. She twisted around, her hand colliding with warm, bare flesh. Warm, _hard_ bare flesh. A strong arm went around her waist, catching her before she face-planted on a flat, brown male nipple.

She jerked back, breaking the hold. Air rushed out of her lungs and her eyes went wide. She was face to face with the perfect pecs - the kind of pecs anyone would want to touch. Sakura's eyes did this wandering thing without her consent; there was so much golden flesh on display that it startled her into silence.

Smooth skin stretched over ridiculously defined abs. He even had those indents on the inside of his narrow hips. He was only wearing boxers and nothing else.

Heat flooded her cheeks as she glanced down for a quick peek.

Full lips curved into a half-smirk, like he knew what she was thinking, his blonde hair was in serious need of a brush. It looked like he'd spent the night with someone running bare fingers through it.

Her stomach dropped. She felt like a fool. Of course someone was running her bare fingers through it.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" he asked cheerfully, his voice was still deep and raspy from sleep. He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of water being turned on in the bathroom. He frowned and then sighed. "Oh…um, you're not going to be happy."

Sakura felt the blood rush out of her face as she realized that the girl was still there. "I'm fine. I can wait in the hallway."

Naruto looked back at her with another frown. "You're not waiting in the hallway, Sakura-chan. You must have come here for a reason and I'm not going to make you stand around. I know how busy you are."

Flustered, Sakura was about to say something when the bathroom door opened. Long, pale legs were what she saw first, and the hem of a tiny skirt that was slightly askew. She wore a tiny top that barely covered her breasts (which were huge). She was, in a word…beautiful. Sakura instantly hated her. _"I'll just bet she bought that outfit at Sluts-R-Us,"_she thought rather spitefully.

"Has she been here all night?" Miss Spanky-pants-perfect-boobs asked with her head tilted to the side and a vapid expression on her face.

Sakura arched a brow at Naruto. Was this scenario so common, and that the girl wouldn't have remembered another girl joining in on their party? If so, she thought to herself, she really needed to get out more. Sakura couldn't help but notice the girl's gigantic breasts. Trying to be casual, she crossed her arms over her own chest to hide her much smaller ones and said, "You have company. I can come back at later time."

"It's okay, Kamiko was just leaving."

The girl swayed her slender hips right up to him and placed a hand on his chest in a familiar, intimate way. An irrational pang of envy hit her and she turned her face away from them. She scrambled for something to say… the idea of berating him for having loud sex with _her_ standing right there just wouldn't do.

"I, uh… I wanted to know if you were ready to go to the training field."

"You two are going to go sparring all alone? Sounds romantic," said the tramp with a bit of a frosty bite in her words.

"No." Naruto slid out of her grasp. "We're meeting the rest of the team up there. Soon. So I need to get going. So… I'll see you later Kamiko."

"Kimiko."

"Huh?"

"Kimiko - my name is Kimiko."

"Oh right... Kimiko. Sorry 'bout that."

Sakura shot Naruto a look, but he was completely unrepentant. Shaking her head, she moved further into the living room.

The girl just wasn't taking the hint, and it was about to get awkward. That was the thing about Naruto. He could charm the panties right off a priestess, but he didn't do the morning-after thing very well at all. And while he was typically nice and well-meaning, he just wasn't very subtle.

As soon as she left Naruto turned and gave her a quizzical glance. "We always meet up on Wednesdays to spar, but don't you think you're a little early? Don't you have to go to work at the hospital first?"

God, she really wanted to knock some sense into him. Why did he have to be with that tramp when he could be with… when he could have…?

_"This is it - tell him off, Sakura. Tell him to stop keeping you up at night. Tell him to stop wasting time with all those other girls. Tell him to look at me…"_

The words froze in her throat. She just couldn't do it. What if he told her it was too late? What if he said he wasn't attracted to her? What if he said he preferred girls with experience? What if he said she was too bossy, too much of a know-it-all, too weak…

Sakura colored an even deeper shade of red than before and mumbled, "Oh, well… uh yes I do. Sorry, I hadn't been sleeping well lately."

"No problem. I'll see you later today."

Sakura practically raced out of the door in embarrassment extremely happy for once about his cluelessness.

* * *

**~Naruto~**

_ Shit. Shit. Shit._

Naruto stared at the door as it was snapped shut and slumped his shoulders. Year after year, whenever Sakura saw him, she always smiled and her eyes would get so bright and so green, he couldn't help but find them beautiful. So seeing her look of disappointment when some random girl stumbled out of his apartment was killer. He hated that feeling of failing her.

They were once teammates. They went through so much together. He knew that no one could replace him in her life. He knew that. He was the friend who knew everything about her and whom she trusted with her life.

He was one of Sakura's best friends.

And because of that, she would never love him the way he loved her.

After the war was over and Sasuke came back to the village, Naruto resigned himself to the fact that she would pursue the Uchiha. It was with great surprise when he realized that she was no longer interested. At first he was elated and was going to ask her out.

**Flashback**

_ Stripped down to a pair of pants and sandals, Naruto jumped towards the waiting Sasuke. They had been sparring for over an hour, and they had the bleeding wounds to prove it._

_ Mock battles between the two always tended to be more battle than mock._

_ Despite his wounds, however, Naruto felt his tension melting beneath the familiar rush of pleasure at pitting himself against a worthy opponent._

_ Sasuke was a true Uchiha, and quite capable of holding his own, even against Naruto's sage mode and his freakish stamina._

_ Silently they performed the flowing, beautiful dance of sparring. It might have continued for another hour, or even more, if Naruto hadn't sensed Sakura unexpectedly entering the field. He just couldn't concentrate with her around anymore._

_ Although she remained silently in the shadows, Naruto was not fool enough to spar with Sasuke with such a distraction nearby. That was a good way to find a sword stuck through his heart._

_ "I'm done," said Naruto, throwing his shirt on and heading towards her while Sasuke just shrugged and walked away, a bit put out at having to stop so early._

_ He smiled happily when he got close and said, "What's up Sakura-chan?"_

_ Sakura smiled."Tsunade told me the great news. I'm so happy for you."_

_ Naruto smiled proudly. The culmination of all his hopes and dreams was finally here. Lady Tsunade told him that she was going to start training him to take her place. He was going to become the sixth Hokage. There was only one dream left… Sakura._

_ He watched her from the corner of his eye. He admired the way the wind playfully teased her hair and wished it was he touching it. He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet, gathering the nerve to ask her an important question._

_ He was about to ask her on a date when he saw the shadows in her eyes. Concerned, Naruto asked, "Is something wrong?" He looked back towards the direction Sasuke had headed and said, "If that bastard did or said something to upset you, I'll kick his…"_

_ "No, no, no, calm down. Everything's fine. He hasn't done anything."_

_ "Oh…" hesitantly he asked, "Are you upset because you want him too… you know… because you still love him?"_

_ "I don't love him," she replied in a low voice, shaking her head. "At least not like that anymore."_

_ "But you loved him since you were little."_

_ "But I'm not little anymore, Naruto. I've grown up and so have you. Remember how you and Kiba hated each other at the academy? Well, who was his best man last month?"_

_ "Me."_

_ "That's right." She turned away and looked up at the sky. Softly she said, "Things change, people change, feelings change…"_

_ Naruto steeled himself, ready to tell her how he felt deep inside, how much he truly loved her - always had, always would. "Sakura, I…"_

_ "Naruto, I'm so thankful I have you in my life." She looked at him and threw herself in his arms, hugging him tight. "I just keep having nightmares about your near death. If I would have lost you…" she drew in a deep ragged breath. "Your friendship means more to me than anything else in this world. If I didn't have you in my life, I don't know what I would do."_

_ And just like that, Naruto's dreams came crashing down around him. He knew that telling her how he truly felt would ruin things between them. Hiding his grief, he smiled widely and said, "I'll always be there for you, no matter what."_

_"Hey, I'm still here." He wiped the tear from the corner of her eye and then grabbed her hand. "Come on," he yelled enthusiastically, "We still haven't gone out to celebrate with a bowl or two of Ichiraku ramen."_

_ "Only two?" she teased._

_ "Ah Sakura-chan, you know me so well."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

When she started dating people he decided it was time for him to do it too. There was always a woman willing to be with future Hokage, but each encounter left him feeling empty inside.

The last thing he wanted Sakura to do was witness the walk of shame. Wasn't the first time, but every time it happened he swore it would be the last time. Except there never was a last time.

He needed to get out of the house. He threw on some clothes, grabbed his keys, and was about to leave when the door opened and Sai and Sasuke walked in. Happy for any kind of distraction, he sat down on the couch and greeted them with a false smile.

Sasuke's dark eyes studied him. He wasn't fooled for a second but something told him that now wasn't the right time to ask.

"Is she gone?" asked Sai, looking cautiously around.

"Who?"

"Tch, you don't even remember her name do you?" said Sasuke with a snort.

Sai frowned. "Why did we even need to leave last night? What did you two do?"

"Her name was Kimiko," said Naruto proudly for remembering. "And what do you think we did, Sai? We had sex."

Sasuke's expression didn't change, but the disgust in his tone spoke volumes. "Thanks for sending my imagination to a place it can never return. You know you're probably confusing the hell out of him," he said, pointing at Sai. "He probably does not even know what that is."

"Of course I do. I have been fully educated about sexual relations. I am aware of the way humans usually reproduce is messy, unsanitary and; based on living with you two for the past year, involves loud and unnecessary appeals to a deity."

"Oh God…"

Naruto held back a snort of laughter upon seeing the shocked expression on Sasuke's face, but began to roll with laughter at Sai's next words.

"Yes, that is exactly what the women always say."

Living with Sasuke and Sai was interesting to say the least. Naruto thought it would be really great as he'd always been alone his whole life. Turns out he was wrong. Sai liked to make comments about his body that creeped him out or just plain annoyed him. _I am not dick-less for god's sake!_And while Sasuke was definitely a different person from when he was a twelve year old genin, he was still taciturn and more than a little grumpy. Still… he was getting better.

Slowly…

Very, very slowly…

Last week he even smiled and laughed a little. Of course, Naruto wasn't quite sure if it was because of his win at their sparring match or because Sai got stabbed with a kunai pretty severely…

Naruto suddenly got a look in his eye that spelled trouble for anyone it was aimed at. "Hey, I've got an idea," he suggested, "Maybe we should take Sai to Madam Aiko's for a little instruction."

Sasuke let out a disapproving grunt.

"Who is Madam Aiko?"

Naruto grinned. "Oh, you'll like it. It's a geisha house. Do you have any money?"

Confused, Sai opened his wallet, pulled out a handful of bills, and showed it to Naruto.

Naruto frowned thoughtfully as he counted the money. With a sigh, he said, "I don't think you can get much with that."

"So what do you get for a hundred ryo?"

"Not much." He pulled his own wallet and handed Sai some of his money, adding, "But for two hundred, you can get one with teeth." He gave Sasuke a significant look and said, "You give him some too."

"Why should I?"

"Because maybe then he'll know what's going on and stop asking you those awkward questions that you love so much. Remember when he asked you if you knew of any good books on the subject… or when he asked you to describe it… or if he could watch you do it so he could take notes…?"

Sasuke couldn't pull his money out fast enough. He shoved an additional two hundred in Sai's hand and said, "This should get you one at least born in the same decade as you."

"But we are all supposed to meet in a few hours at the training field. I do not believe there is time for this sort of thing. There is also that bachelor party we are supposed to attend tonight..."

"Trust me Sai; it's your first time. You won't be in there long."

Sai looked at his teammates hesitantly and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Blue eyes twinkling, Naruto smiled and innocently held out his hands. Shaking his head, he said with as much charm as he could muster, "Hey come on now… when have I ever misled you?"

"Shall I go in chronological or alphabetical order?" replied Sai seriously. "I have made a list if you would like to peruse it."

"Um… maybe later."

* * *

**AN:**

To those who don't know my writing, I always liken Sai to Sheldon from Big Bang Theory so if you see something that sounds familiar - that's it.

Wow, I was pleasantly surprised by all the positive feedback that I got on the first chapter! I guess there are a lot of Naruto/Sakura fans out there after all! And while I'm not exactly what you would call a big fan of Hinata, there will be no character bashing in this fic. Also, Sasuke will seem to be a bit OOC, but I figure that when he does actually come back to the Leaf Village in the manga, he would naturally become different. Anyways, that's my thoughts on that subject! I want to give a big thank you to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

So I like to recommend really good fics that I've read. If you know of some, let me know! (Please, for the love of all that's holy - no Naru/Hina). So one of my favorites has got to be **Wilderness** by **Kanji no Sakka. **Sakura goes on a mission with Naruto during the war to take control of all the biju inside him. It's very, very good.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	3. The Cat's Meow

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered!

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
_The Cat's Meow_**

_I can tell you why people go insane  
I can show you how you could do the same  
I can tell you why the end will never come  
I can tell you I'm the shadow on the sun  
~Audioslave~_

"Are you ready to go, Forehead?"

Sakura looked up from the piles of paperwork she had been steadily plowing through for the past several hours. Surprised at the time, she yawned deeply and stretched. "Just a minute," she said as she neatly put everything away while her friend impatiently waited.

Ino, idly staring out the window, gave a hiss of displeasure. "Oh look," she commented, "It's _**'The Ass'**_ and Naruto."

Sakura laughed. "When are you two ever going to bury the hatchet? This weird thing between you and Sai has been going on long enough, don't you think?"

"No way, he started it. Just the other day he told me that he hates to go on missions with me because I snore. Honestly, I don't know how I'm going to get through this upcoming mission without killing him."

"The one to the Land of Ogres? But that's this weekend. Lady Tsunade said I could go on that one so you wouldn't miss Shikamaru's wedding."

"Well she's had Naruto assigning the missions for the last week so you'll have to talk to him. Personally, I would be very happy not to have to go. Two weeks with Sai just doesn't sound like a lot of fun."

Sakura shook her head, smiled and then stood up and opened the door. She quipped over her shoulder as she walked out, "Oh and by the way Ino-Pig, you do snore… and quite loudly."

Together they walked out of the hospital and through the bustling streets of Konoha. Ino ran through a long list of complaints about Sai ending with, "I just don't understand why, in this whole entire village, Lady Hokage had to put that idiot in the apartment next to ours. The walls are paper thin." She turned and whispered, "I can practically hear him undress."

"Tch," muttered Sakura, "At least that's all you hear. If I have to listen to one more tramp screaming "Oh Naruto, Oh yes," one more time, I'm going to punch through that wall and truly give them something to scream about."

Ino giggled. "Wow, that didn't sound hostile at all. So what is the deal between you two?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tall, blonde and totally sexy… ring any bells?"

"Nothing, we're just friends!"

"Is that what you want?" she asked knowingly. When Sakura didn't respond, it was answer enough for Ino. "Um hmm, tell that to someone who doesn't know you better. He's been in love with you since forever."

"No, he doesn't see me like that. Not anymore. Now I'm just his friend." As they stopped in front of a shop, Sakura stared unseeing into the window. After a few seconds passed she added, "He's got girls traipsing in and out of his apartment all the time. He doesn't want me."

"Sakura, none of those girls know him. Not like you do. They are with him because he's going to be the next Hokage. I can promise you this, if you just told him how you feel, he would drop all of them in an instant and never look back. You just need to make him see you as more than a friend."

Sakura shook her head sadly and said quietly, "But what if you're wrong Ino. What if I told him and he didn't feel that way. I can't do it. I would rather be at his side as a friend than not at all. I just can't risk it."

"Where is the Sakura I know, hmm? This is so unlike you." Ino rolled her eyes and shook her head at her blind friend. She said sarcastically, "You're just a little ray of sunshine aren't you, Forehead? Come on - cheer up, we've got that party tomorrow and you're not going to weasel out of it by claiming the need to work again."

"Pig! It's not an excuse. I have a lot to do here. And… I'm not sure I'm fit to be seen in public right now. I just can't picture me enjoying myself right now."

Ino looked into the dress shop. With a gasp, she pointed at one of the mannequins and said, "You will be in that dress. It's perfect for you." She grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her inside. Ino snatched the dramatic, sexy outfit off the rack and held it up in front of her. "You have to buy this!"

"Ino," sighed Sakura, "That is not a dress, it's a rumor of a dress. It's barely forensic evidence of a dress. It's not me."

"It _**is**_ you. This weekend, Sakura, I swear, I'm gonna make you have fun if it kills you... You shouldn't be afraid to show a little skin. Guys like that. I bet if Naruto saw you in this he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off you." She grabbed another and showed it to Sakura. "And I'm going to wear this."

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked over Ino's choice. "Speaking of which - how will you even stay in that outfit?"

With a wink, Ino said, "With any luck, I won't need to."

Stunned at her friend's admission, Sakura turned to her with wide eyes. "But you said you wanted to wait until you found the perfect guy."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… haven't you noticed it? Everyone's pairing off. It's like some sort of conspiracy. My mother said that the council has been putting pressure on the clans to begin fulfilling their betrothal contracts ever since we returned from the war."

"Betrothal contracts?"

Ino sighed heavily. "It's a clan thing; you know - continuation of the line, yada, yada, yada. Why do you think Kiba got married so quickly, or Chouji? Shikamaru told me that his father left behind written instructions before he deployed. He was the one that suggested Shiho as an ideal wife if anything happened to his match."

Sakura gasped. "Why haven't you ever told me? Do you have one?"

"No." Ino smiled sadly and fingered the necklace her father had given her when she was little. "Daddy refused to make one. He wanted me to find love."

"Oh Ino, I'm so sorry. I know how much you miss him." Eying the skimpy outfit with resignation, she said, "Come on, I'm supposed to meet the guys at the training grounds in an hour so let's go buy those outfits."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto was already there when Sakura arrived. He was sitting under a tree with a stack of paperwork spilling out of his bag.

It just never ceased to amaze her; somehow without her seeing it, he had grown up. She studied him as he looked through the files in his hands, to take in the reality of the strength of his large body, appreciate the width of his shoulders or the long lean legs, muscles delineated by his training pants.

"It's not polite to stare," he chuckled without looking up. When he got no response he glanced up. "Earth to Sakura." Naruto waved an impatient hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Sakura turned a little red and shook her head as if to clear some unwanted thought from her mind. Naruto sat for a moment just staring at her. She had bags under her eyes and had lost quite a bit of weight in the last few months.

"I said, you need to eat some food, get some sleep, and take better care of yourself. I hate seeing you like this."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she always did and brushed his concerns aside with a mumbled, "I'm fine."

"Damn it, you're not fine. When is the last time you ate a decent meal; let alone slept for more than three or four hours a night?" Naruto was getting more and more frustrated with Sakura. He had watched as she took over as chief medic at the hospital and let it take over her whole life. She never took time off, and when she wasn't at the studio, she was in her home going over paperwork.

He wanted to pull her close and hold her until she listened to reason and took a much needed nap in his arms. Mentally smacking himself, he quickly let that thought slide away.

Sakura had been Naruto's best friend for years. She was one of the only people he could talk to who actually listened. His buddy Kiba was great to hang out with and drink with, but not a great listener; unless the subject was weapons or hot chicks. Sai and Sasuke were… well, Sai and Sasuke. Sakura; on the other hand, was one of the them but would also listen if he needed her to. She never judged, gave great advice, and was the most loyal person he knew.

Every time he started to let his romantic feelings for Sakura come to the surface, he quickly pushed them back down. He thought about everything he would lose if he told her how he felt.

If she didn't return his feelings, which at this point he was pretty sure was the case, there would be an awkwardness hanging over them every time he saw her. If she did have the same feelings and they tried and failed at a relationship, he would lose his best friend and girlfriend all in one shot. Girlfriends came and went, but a friend like Sakura was one in a million. That was not a risk he was willing to take.

"So what's on your mind besides staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring," she practically shouted in embarrassment. Alright, so she had been staring a little. It was all Ino's fault for putting such ideas in her head…

"…And if I was it was only in surprise to see you reading!" _Oh god, why did you have to say that? _"So, um - why are you here so early anyways?"

Naruto's blue eyes twinkled as he grinned at her. "Believe me, I wouldn't if I didn't have too, but Baa-chan gave me an important assignment. She wants me to do something for the benefit of the village."

Sakura lowered her body to the ground and took a few sheets. After perusing them for a few minutes she said, "There are a lot of good ones in here. Do you know what you want to do?"

Naruto had an uncertain look on his face. He frowned and then admitted, "No. These are all good, but…"

"But what?"

"Well," he hesitated, "I think I want to do something different."

"What do you want to do?"

"The kids…"

Confused, she asked, "What kids?"

"The war orphans. There are a lot, you know, with no families to take them in. Baa-chan even had to order a second orphanage built. There's just so many and their lost and alone. No kid should have to grow up that way."

Deeply touched at his compassion, Sakura sighed. "Oh Naruto, that's so… so sweet of you. You really will be a wonderful Hokage. So what's your plan?"

Well first I want to encourage the people to consider adopting and then I was thinking of starting some sort of big brother, big sister sort of thing."

"That's a really great idea. I would like to help if I can."

Naruto was about to turn her down because she had so much going on right now, but he couldn't get the words out. He knew it was selfish of him, but he liked the idea of spending more time with her.

"_After_ I get back from that mission to the Land of Ogres."

"Land of Ogres? But Ino is the medic in charge of that one."

"But I want to go." She turned to Sai and asked, "You wouldn't mind me going rather than Ino, would you Sai?"

"Would you like the long answer or the short answer?"

"Hey," sputtered Sasuke indigently, "How come we never get that option?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to Naruto. "I know you are in charge of the mission assignments, so let me go instead. Ino can go to the wedding and take over my duties at the hospital."

"I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because Baa-chan specifically asked for Ino to go. It's out of my hands."

Angered, Sakura clenched her fists and snarled at Sasuke, "We're sparring each other today, right? Well, let's do it."

Sasuke sent Naruto a baleful glare as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the other side of the field while Sai stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"What?!" asked the blond somewhat guiltily as he shoved the papers back in his bag.

"You just lied to Sakura."

"Yes, I did."

"But you did it so casually; no rapid breathing, no increase in perspiration."

"So?"

"So, according to a book I recently read, the lack of a physiological response while lying is characteristic of a violent sociopath."

Exasperated, Naruto asked, "Sai, are you worried about your safety?"

Sai stared at Naruto for a moment in quiet contemplation. He answered, "No, I imagine if you were going to kill me, you would have done it a long time ago."

"That's very true."

Still confused, Sai asked, "So why did you lie to her?"

"That mission's objective is to collect data from one of Orochimaru's old, abandoned labs and then destroy it. It could be very dangerous and Sakura just hasn't been herself lately. I just don't think she's up to it right now."

"You had better hope, for your sake that she does not find out."

"She won't as long as you don't say anything. Come on, let's spar. I have a date tonight."

"But I had to sleep outside last night…"

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Thump.

"Oh, God."

Thump, thump.

"Oh, God."

You have got to be kidding me…

There was no confusion as Sakura was woken up this time, because she knew exactly what was going on. This time her bed didn't move because it was still pulled far enough away from the wall, but the noise was unmistakable. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and angrily stared up at the ceiling.

Then she heard an odd sound. The cat was hissing.

She looked in surprise at the cat, whose fur was all puffed out. His tail whipped back and forth and he arched his back, stalking around her bed.

"What's wrong with you Hachiko? Calm down. It's just that a noisy idiot of a neighbor, that's all." She tried to calm him by rubbing his head, but Hachiko would not settle down. She added, "A soon-to-be dead, loudmouth idiot of a neighbor." That's when she heard what had gotten him riled up.

"Meow."

Wait… what?

She looked at the cat, who seemed to be giving her a 'wasn't me' look. Sakura turned her head to the side with a confused expression on her face. She scooted up closer to the wall to see if she heard that right. She heard it again.

"Meow! Oh, yes. Meow, me-yow!"

The girl in his room was making cat noises. Although a little sick to her stomach at the thought of what he was doing, Sakura giggled to herself. Whoever heard of a woman meowing from sex? Then again… what, in the name of god, was Naruto doing to her to make that happen?

At another really loud meow, Hachiko, went absolutely crazy and tried to go through the wall to get at the female 'cat' that was wailing in heat. He threw himself at the wall again, almost knocking himself out. His yowls became louder and more insistant.

"Oooh yes, right there, Naruto Oh god, yes… …meow, meow, meow!"

Sakura stared at Hachiko in exasperation before grabbing the dumb cat to prevent him from hurting himself. All she got for her efforts was a long scratch on her arm. "Fine," she muttered, "Go ahead and knock yourself out then…"

The woman didn't sound like she was from Konoha. She had a slight accent although Sakura couldn't quite figure it right away. Cloud? Sand? She blushed a bit when she realized that she had her ear pressed to the wall.

But she didn't pull herself away right away. Instead she found herself trying to figure out the identity of the woman having sex with _her_ teammate.

She whispered to herself before moving back to her bed, "You are being ridiculous, Sakura Haruno. What are you doing at 2 am in the freaking morning? Get a grip!"

She sighed to herself and then tried to calm the cat down again. She softly murmured soothing nonsense to him and gently rubbed his head, which he normally loved. Eventually she had to admit defeat as the cat would not be calmed. He was a male cat and was certain that a female was in heat in the next room. His cries continued getting louder and louder in response to the woman's meows until Sakura wanted to cry in frustration.

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly and deeply. She could hear Naruto's low moans and knew it would be over soon. She refused to admit to herself that she was listening to him with bated breath, but she was.

He groaned loudly and his headboard began to slam into her wall. Yup, he was bringing it home.

The woman meowed louder and louder, Hachiko meowed louder and louder. Her meows turned into howls, until she finally screamed, "Jaan! Jaan! Jaan!"

Furrowing her brow, Sakura thought, _"Where have I heard that before? Who always says that? Ah yes, Kankurō." _She was from the Land of Wind. For the love of Suna…

His headboard slammed several more times in quick succession until it; thank god, stopped in one final bang. The woman finally stopped meowing too, but Hachiko didn't. He continued to meow in desperation for several more hours.

Stupid cat.

This had to stop…

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Sakura was completely worn out by the time Hachiko finally quit his caterwauling. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get back to sleep. She tossed and turned until her hair stood up in every direction before admitting to herself that getting any more sleep at this point was pretty useless. She tiredly crawled out of her bed and decided to make some breakfast.

"Damn him anyways… and damn her…" she snarled at the apartment next door. She shoved her blanket off and stomped out into the kitchen, muttering angrily to herself. After filling the tea kettle with water sitting down at the table, she stared unseeing out through her window, lost in her thoughts. She almost jumped a foot in the air when Hachiko wound himself around her ankles.

"Sure… now you're quiet, huh?" He gave a loud purr, to which she responded wryly, "And nice too, huh?" She rubbed the long scratch on her arm. "And to think I took you in, fed you, pet you, and this is the thanks I get?" she muttered to herself. She rubbed his ears as his purrs got louder and then commented, "First I have to listen to Miss Spanky pants and now this. What's next? No forget I said that, I don't want to know. God, I need some sleep… now I'm talking to a cat…"

She headed back into the kitchen as the tea kettle began to whistle and poured herself a cup before feeding the cat. She blew the steam away a took a deep swallow. Deciding that a hot shower would make her feel better, she sat down the cup and headed in that direction, but before she had even left the room, she heard the sound of a door opening in the hallway.

Quickly telling herself that there was nothing wrong with being curious, Sakura ran to her door and pressed her eye to the peephole to see look. She knew she shouldn't care, but she was dying to know what a woman who meowed during sex looked like.

Naruto was standing just inside his apartment so she couldn't see him, but she got a full view of Whiskas. She saw his arm reach out and his fingers run through her long, black hair. Sakura touched her own short, pink locks in consternation.

The woman was practically purring at the blonde jerk! "Mmm, Naruto-kun, I'm so glad I got to meet up with you again. Last night was wonderful," she purred. She leaned towards him and gave what Sakura could only assume was a long kiss.

After a moment, she pulled back and Naruto cheerfully said, "I couldn't have said it any better myself. It was really great. You should visit Konoha more often."

"Can I seek you out the next time I'm in the village?" she asked as she ran her hands down his chiseled chest. _God, I hate her!_

"Oh, please do," he answered, and then he ran his hands over her back and pulled her in for yet another kiss. The tramp's foot lifted like they did in Kakashi's trashy Icha Icha books. Sakura started to roll her eyes, but that hurt because she had it pressed so firmly against the peephole.

"Until next time," she murmured huskily.

This time Sakura did roll her eyes despite the pain. _"God, can they get any more corny?"_she thought rather testily. _"Still, she does sound better now that she's not meowing like a cat in heat."_

"See ya," he laughed, and with that, she gracefully walked away.

Sakura walked slowly away from the door and went into the bathroom. As she washed herself she kept thinking and wondering just what Naruto did to make her meow.

* * *

**AN:**

So you probably figured out by now that I'm obsessed with music - I like to put lyrics of songs that inspire chapter and what-not. Just for giggles, I thought I could see how many songs I knew with the word shadow in them and put them under my chapter header. Cuz you know - just thought I'd share that kind of useless knowledge with you!

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

For this week's Naruto/Sakura recommendation** I have Do You Remember love **by** Digifruit. **Naruto dies and then wakes up as a twelve-year-old genin. He discovers that the shadow clone technique duplicates his soul each time he uses it, and he is cursed to relive the tragedy that is his life over and over again for every soul he had duplicated. This story is so awesome. Actually, you should also check out Digifruit's other _Naruto_ work because they all have the same sort of theme.

Ja Ne,

**AZFAERYDUST**


	4. The Giggler

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered!

* * *

**AN:**

Please bare with me here - I swear this whole story is not going to be about Naruto getting busy with other women... that being said - there has to be one more "incident" before Sakura finally loses her cool.

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
_The Giggler_**

_I'm a good man with a good heart  
Had a tough time, got a rough start  
But I finally learned to let it go  
Now I'm right here and I'm right now  
And I'm open knowing somehow  
That my shadow days are over  
~John Mayer~_

Sakura didn't even bother to hide the huge yawn that erupted from her mouth. She tiredly rubbed her grainy eyes as she sat down at her desk and tried to focus on the charts in front of her. From outside her open door, she caught sight of Lady Tsunade and gave her a lazy wave. She came back and stuck her head in.

"Good morning, Sakura. How's the new apartment?" she asked as she stepped into the office room.

"Definitely better than living in a tent. Thanks again for assigning it to Ino and I. It sure was nice of you to move us to the top of the list and get us in sooner. I thought for sure we would have to wait another month." drowsy

Tsunade gave an odd smile that; tired as Sakura was, didn't miss. She was about to comment on it when she yawned again, barely covering her mouth in time. The Hokage's sharp eyes didn't miss a thing.

"Sakura, I know it's the end of the week and all but it's still early in the day. How can you be drowsy already?" she reproached as she took in the girl's haggard appearance.

She grimaced, "My neighbor's nighttime _activities_ keep coming through the walls."

"Ooh, which one? What did you hear?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with the thought of juicy, new gossip.

_"I don't care how old you are, or what background you come from," _thought Sakura wryly,_ "There are two universal truths. We will always laugh at…gas if it happens at the wrong time, and we are always curious about what goes on in other people's bedrooms."_

"Lady Tsunade, seriously. You won't believe what's going on over there. The first night, that idiot was slamming his headboard so hard against my wall that a picture dropped from my shelf and hit me on the head!"

Lady Tsunade's face split into a huge salacious grin and she jumped up and shut the door. "You're kidding me!" she said loudly. "Tell me everything."

Sakura's depressed mood lightened at Tsunade's reaction. Somehow a giggle escaped her lips, making her feel a little better. She smiled and chirped, "I'm absolutely serious! They were so loud and then he started spanking her which only made her get even more vocal." Sakura still wasn't so sure why anyone would like that, but figured it was just one of those mysteries in life.

"Really? Spanking, you say? Nooo." she replied in a giggle like a young academy student.

"Seriously, that's what happened. His headboard was hitting my wall so hard that my bed actually moved, Lady Tsunade. I'm not joking! I saw Spanky leave the next morning and…"

"Wait, was that her name?"

"Beats me - that's just what I nicknamed her. And then I got woken up again last night…"

"What, the same girl? Did Spanky got spanked again?"

"No, no, no… last night I got to hear the stylings' of a creature named, Whiskas," she continued.

"Whiskas? I don't get it." She frowned.

"The Sand kunoichi he made meow like a cat in heat."

She laughed again while Sakura just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I can't believe it - two women in a row, that's… inspiring," sighed Tsunade a little too wistfully for Sakura's comfort.

Sakura clenched her fist and tried to control her rising temper. She said through gritted teeth, "You think that's inspiring? No way. Manslut, Manwhore, Man-whatever - you take your pick. It's ridiculous, that's what it is. Hasn't that idiot ever heard of disease?"

"So which of your neighbors is it anyways? Do you know?"

"Yes," she said a bit reluctantly. "It's Naruto. Kind of hard to miss it because Spanky and Whiskas kept shouting it out every night. Those walls are just too thin. I can hear everything… that damn idiot," she mumbled under her breath.

Tsunade let out a loud burst of laughter and then, as she calmed down into a occasional chuckle, she said rather proudly. "So Naruto's become a man - good for him!"

Sakura's eye twitched as she smothered another yawn. Tiredly she sighed and then bit out sarcastically, "Good for him, my butt! That jerk needs to take it someplace else… Someplace where my poor traumatized cat can't be subjected to his perversion…"

"Like his own apartment?" asked Tsunade with a grin.

They were both silent for a minute before looking at each other and then bursting into laughter. Although still a bit aggravated, even she had to admit it was a little funny in the bright light of day. Sakura ruefully shook her head and then laid it on the desk as they continued to giggle.

To Sakura's disapproval, Tsunade pulled out a small flask and offered a drink to her favorite pink-haired medic. At her tight-lipped refusal, the older woman commented, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's not like he'll do this much longer."

"What do you mean?"

The Hokage gave her student a shrewd look and slyly said, "He's the most loyal shinobi I know. Someday soon, one of those women will snatch him up. He _is_ a great catch you know. That will be a sad, sad day for the rest of the women in Konoha because he will be a one-woman man. You know Naruto; once he makes a commitment, he never breaks it."

Sakura lowered her eyes and stared at her desk. Quietly, she agreed, "Yeah, that's true."

"And judging from the sounds you heard, I would say he's an excellent lover. Whoever he marries will be a very lucky woman."

"Lady Tsunade!"

"What? I'm old, not dead. Okay, let's get to work," she finally said. "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be very nice of me to mention all this to that boy, but damn it'll be hard to resist teasing him about it."

"Oh god no," said Sakura quickly. "Please don't say anything."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Nighttime was creeping in, the sun going down and casting the world into shades of orange and pink when Naruto entered the bar where they were celebrating the last few days of Shikamaru's bachelorhood. Spotting Kiba in the corner talking to Shino, he made a beeline for him. He punched his arm and said loudly, "I thought you weren't coming tonight. So how's fatherhood been treating you?"

Kiba had never looked so haggard. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and white stains all over his shoulder. When Naruto pointed them out, he just shrugged, ran a hand through his short, spiky hair, and said ruefully, "It's been a little rough. All that kid does is eat, poop, and puke. Hitome told me to get out, so here I am."

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

Kiba turned a bright shade of crimson as he admitted in a low undertone, "I dropped the baby." At Naruto's shocked look he hastily assured him, "He's alright. He barely even cried, but you'd of thought I killed him the way she and my ma carried on. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Look," he said pulling up his pant leg, "Akamaru even bit me. _ME_ \- can you believe it?"

Naruto tried… really he did. But at Kiba's indignant expression, he burst out laughing. When he finally caught his breath he said, "Looks like you got what you deserved." Still chuckling, he made his way towards Shikamaru.

"Hey!" he shouted at the blonde's retreating back, "It was an accident!"

**~o~O~o~**

"Well, if it isn't the man of the hour. How are you doing, Shika?" He nodded at the others sitting at the table and grinned companionably at Sasuke adding, "And Mr. tall, dark, and broody!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted.

Shikamaru sighed heavily and shook his head. "Aw man, this is just so troublesome. I just want to be at home sleeping or playing a nice, quiet game of shogi. Why did I let you guys drag me out here? Why did I decide to get married?"

If Naruto didn't know better, he'd swear he heard a hint a panic in Shikamaru's voice. He put his hand on his friends shoulder and said, "You'll be fine, Shiho is a nice girl. Marriage requires commitment so I don't think you'll have any problems."

"Of course, so does insanity," added Sai with an odd smile.

"What?" replied the both of them.

"Insanity requires commitment."

"Is he kidding?" asked Shikamaru as he studied Sai uncertainly.

"I have no idea," admitted Naruto, shaking his head. "So is it true that your dad actually was the one that set you two up?"

"Yeah, in a way. Before he was deployed to the front he left a long list of instructions. It's a bother, but he knew what he was talking about. He knew that a lot of people would die and that I should help carry on the Nara name as the heir." Shikamaru pulled a pack of cigarettes from his vest pocket and took out one. Lighting it, he took a deep drag and blew out a cloud of smoke before continuing. "He said that if anything happened to Yasuko, the woman I was originally betrothed to, then I should consider Shiho as a wife because of her intelligence."

Wide-eyed, Naruto questioned, "Betrothed? People actually do that?"

"Jeeze, you idiot. You're going to be the next Hokage, you should know about these things. All the clan heirs are matched… me, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata…"

"Hinata?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. That's just what I..."

Naruto shook his head and interrupted, "Wait, wait, wait - and you're all okay with that? Really?"

Chouji shrugged. "It's just how things are done, Naruto. We have to carry on our secret clan techniques or bloodline limits."

"So you can't marry who you want?"

"No," sighed Shikamaru heavily, "That's not what he's saying at all. I am marrying Shiho and she's not a Nara. She doesn't come from a clan at all. What he's saying is that you just can't mix intermix between the clans. It just isn't done."

"But what if…" Naruto's whole thought process was completely derailed as several women walked into the bar. Pink hair captured his attention followed by a very short, red skirt. A very, very short, red skirt.

He barely heard Kiba shout, "The bridal party has arrived" before he was on his feet and standing next to her.

He inhaled the pleasant scent surrounding her and whispered to himself, "Sakura."

**~o~O~o~**

She felt his presence and turned. Smiling, she turned to greet him, but just as she opened her mouth, a beautiful blue haired girl with legs longer than Sakura was tall threw her arms around him and squealed. She pulled his head down and began kissing him.

His arms went around the girl's impossibly narrow waist, and a sharp pain sliced through Sakura's stomach.

"We shouldn't be here," she said loudly and then grabbing Shiho's arm, added, "It's bad luck to see the groom this close to the wedding."

"But I thought it was only supposed to be the night before…"

"And at bridal showers," muttered Sakura as she dragged her towards the door.

"I didn't know that," said Hinata as she scurried after them.

Breaking away from the girl clinging to him, Naruto shouted, "Sakura, wait…"

He slumped his shoulders in disappointment as the door swung shut.

_Damn._

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Three girls slowly staggered up the stairs after a night on the town. While Sakura didn't know Shiho all that well, she was fast becoming a good friend. "She's so perfect for Shika, huh?" giggled Sakura. "Can you just picture how smart their babies are going to be?"

"Um hmm," agreed Ino, "Just as long as they aren't as lazy as their daddy."

Hinata just giggled and made her way very unsteadily up the stairs. She stopped every few seconds to blow the wisps of hair from her eyes.

"Ino, you're my best friend, you know that right? I love you as much as I do my teammates. You're so beautiful too. You know that, right?" Sakura said stridently, hanging on to her for dear life as they tripped up the endless flight of stairs.

"Yes, Sakura, you're my best friend too and yes I am beautiful. Thank you for telling me something I already know!," she slurred. With her long blonde hair and large breasts, Ino tended to know exactly how everyone thought of her… especially with the men staring at her all night in lust.

Hinata giggled and Sakura threw her arms over her, hugging her close.

"And you, Hinata, you're my friend too. And you're so sweet and itty-bitty! I bet you could fit in my purse." She giggled again as she tried to find the bag hanging off her shoulder.

"We p-probably shouldn't have d-d-drank so much," Hinata muttered as she dragged them up the last few steps.

"I didn't drink that much. I only had two," Ino stated and she held up both hands. She let her arms drop limply before dropping her purse on the floor and pulling her shirt off.

"Hold on there, Ino-pig! You might not want strip out here in the hallway of our apartment. Although, I'm sure the neighbors might not mind all that much." Sakura finally located the keys hiding in her purse and somehow managed to open the door after several unsuccessful attempts at putting the key in the lock. Ino threw herself at the pink-haired girl and hugged her so tight, Sakura could barely breathe. Sakura gently disentangled her and stepped into their living room.

"You reek of sake and cigarette smoke, Ino. Get off me." She giggled as she tried to keep herself upright. It didn't work. Sakura found herself on the floor with no idea how she ended up there. Ino and Hinata helped her up and they staggered towards the bedrooms. Sakura caught sight of Hachiko lying on the couch with disapproval written all over his furry face.

How a cat can show disapproval was a mystery to Sakura, but she saw it there all the same.

"It's the big, fat kitty-witty. How is Ino's pretty kitty?" she sang out.

"How many times do I have to tell you," huffed Ino, "That's not my cat. I brought him in to heal him. But you were the one who wanted to keep him."

The cat gave them a look of haughty condemnation and stalked off to the other room, twitching his tail scornfully at them. "Snob!" shouted Sakura as she pertly stuck her tongue out at him and giggled again. "Where's my bedroom?" she demanded. "Where did you put my bedroom?"

"It's where it always is," said Ino in an amused tone. "Hinata, hic- it's too late for you to be wa-walking home alone so you can share my bed with me. That couch is the most uncom - hic- uncom - hic- uncomfortable thing in the world."

"Oh my god… Why is the room moving?" She grabbed the corner of the wall and held on tight. "What happened to our apartment? Is there an earthquake? Lady Tsunade will not be happy with us if someone broke the place! We'll never find another one so close to the hospital," Sakura cried, moaning as she watched the room move. "Someone please make it stop, it's spinning now!"

"R-Really, it's all going to be alright, Sakura. I swear the r-r-room isn't spinning. Just calm down." Hinata, not wanting to seem mean, stifled a laugh, steered her towards the bed, and helped her lay down. She sat next to her and took off her heels.

"And that thumping sound, where is that thumping coming from?" Sakura whispered into Hinata's breasts, inhaling deeply and praising enticing scent.

"Sakura, now you're just hearing things. Jeeze, how much did you have to drink anyways?" Ino snorted from the doorway. She hiccupped a few more times and then giggled.

Hinata stilled and then looked at the wall behind Sakura's headboard in curiosity. She said timidly, "I think I just h-heard something too. Listen, c-can you hear it t-too?"

Ino blinked and then cocked her head, and all three of them listened intently. They all jumped a little as they heard a thump, and then an instantly recognizable moan.

"Ladies, just lay back and make yourselves comfortable. You are about to be highly entertained," Sakura stated smugly.

Ino and Hinata's eyes grew wide, but they stayed quiet.

Sakura's mind wandered. Who would it be this time. Whiskas apparently went back to the sand village, so maybe it would be Spanky again. Hachiko must have heard the noise as well because he sauntered into the room and leaped up on the bed. He stared at the wall with intense concentration.

The three girls and the cat didn't have to wait that long.

"Oh, God."

Thump, thump.

"Oh, God."

Hinata and Ino's eyes slid over to Sakura. Her head was down and she was halfheartedly petting the cat.

The pink haired girl just shrugged her shoulders while Hachiko gave a mournful mew.

Ino gasped in disbelief, "Is that what I think it is? Are they really doing it?"

Sakura frowned and gave a small nod. She was trying hard to not be obvious as she listened closely at the sounds coming through the wall. The girl's voice was one she didn't think she'd heard before. She prayed it wouldn't be one she would recognize.

"Mmm, baby —" giggle "— right —" giggle "— there!" giggle.

_Huh?_

"Yes, yes —" laugh, giggle, laugh "— yes! Fuck, fuck —" giggle hee haw "— fuck, yes!"

What the…? Was she...? She was laughing and… giggling?

The three kunoichi sat on Sakura's bed listening with increasingly wider and wider eyes. They couldn't help themselves; the sounds coming from Naruto's room were contagious. Soon they began to quietly let little own giggles escape.

"Are we really hearing this?" Ino whispered again in incredulity. "How many times has he done this?"

"I told you that he was a manwhore, Pig," Sakura mumbled, her pleasant drunken buzz quickly vanishing as she listened.

Hinata turned a little white. Knowing who lived next door, she timidly asked, "Who is that?"

"It's that idiot, Naruto," growled Sakura. Feeling guilty when she suddenly remembered that Hinata might still have feelings for him, she glanced at her in concern. She was surprised to see a look of relief on the Hyuga girl's face.

Ino poked Sakura to get her attention and then loudly asked, "Do you hear them every night? I would go nuts if I had to hear some girl giggling like that all the time."

"Thank god no. I've never heard this woman before. First it was the bad girl, Spanky that needed to be disciplined …"

"Disciplined?"

"Spanked, and then last night it was Whiskas…"

"Whiskas?" Ino interrupted.

Sakura sighed and explained impatiently, "Yes, Whiskas, that's the girl who meows when he makes her… well, you know," Sakura said, while distractedly plucking the stray cat hairs off her bedspread.

"No I don't know, thanks to Sai," muttered Ino.

"Ino, you're d-d-drunk. I'm sure h-he only scared off that guy to p-protect you," murmured Hinata soothingly.

"He told the whole damn bar that I used to be a man!" shouted Ino in outrage. She slapped her hand over her mouth again as she heard another thump. "I don't even know why he was there," she hissed. "I'll bet he followed us to that last bar just so he could humiliate me!"

"That doesn't really sound like something he would do," mumbled Sakura.

Ino and Hinata jumped again when the volume of the woman's screams and giggles really increased.

"Oh, God that's…that's —" hahahaha "— so good!"

Ino gaped at Sakura. "Did I hear that right? Did you just say that Naruto had a girl making cat noises?"

"Do we really have to keep talking about this. Obviously, that idiot teammate of mine is a huge perv…"

"I don't really understand why this one is laughing. I thought sex was all serious and, well, I don't know, I just don't get it."

Hinata quietly said, "It's kind of sweet to know that she's having so much fun with Naruto-kun."

Ino and Sakura ignored the comment. Ino patted her arm consolingly and whispered, "You should talk to him if it bothers you so much." At Sakura's horrified look, she joked, "Well you have to admit that his stamina is pretty impressive. I can tell whenever Chouji and his wife had sex because of his cheerful attitude the next day. He's like that only twice a week, max - thankfully. You have no idea how disturbing it is to know how often he has sex."

"Not only is it disturbing, but it's some kind of disgusting too is what it is. I'm so sick of not getting enough sleep at night!"

Sakura heard the deep groan coming from the bedroom next to hers and exclaimed, "Oh no, here it comes…"

"Here what comes?" Ino began to say and Sakura just shook her head.

"You'll see," she said as he began to finally finish.

The thumps got louder and although she had removed everything from the shelf above her bed, the items on Sakura's other shelves began to rattle and wobble. The giggler got louder as did Naruto.

She could hear Naruto thick groans and unfortunately knew what that meant. He was about to have an orgasim. The girls was louder than him though.

"Oh —" giggle "— that's —" giggle "— it —" giggle "— don't —" giggle "— stop —" giggle "— don't —" giggle "— stop —" giggle "— oh —" giggle-snort "— God —" giggle-giggle snort-snort "— don't —" giggle "— stop!" giggle.

_"Oh god, please stop, please,"_ Sakura thought.

It finally grew quiet after one more slam of the headboard and one last giggle from the mystery girl.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other and then Ino said, "Oh."

"My," added Hinata.

"God," they said together and looked at Sakura.

"And that's why I've been so tired," said the blushing pinkette as she exhaled noisily.

_Giggler, I think I hate you most of all…_

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

This weeks recommendation is **Let's Get Married **by **luvtoshi**. It was supposed to be a simple solution to their immediate problems. But maybe they took more than they can chew? Basically it's just as the title suggests. Love it! You all should read it if you haven't already.

P.S.

I got 13 reviews on each of the first three chapters - totally bad luck! Someone please fix it before I'm cursed (sad puppy eyes!) lol

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	5. Little White Lies

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered!

* * *

**AN:**

Well, I did rate this fic as M for a reason - so anyone that does not enjoy lemons - no matter how slight - RUN!

**AZFAERYDUST**

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
_**Little White Lies**_**

_Out of the shadow and into the sun  
Dreams of the past as the old ways are done  
Oh, there is beauty and surely there is pain  
But we must endure it to live again  
~Iron Maiden~_

Sakura continued splashing paint across the newly built jonin station as she ignored the man who had been 'volunteered' to work alongside her. Every shinobi and civilian in Konoha seemed to be out and about that morning helping bring the village back to its former glory. She'd been doing this for two hours, hoping that the hard work and the sun would exhaust her and dull some of her anger, but so far it hadn't. She was still furious about not getting the mission to the Land of Ogres.

"I finished bringing everything inside," said Sasuke as he passed by grabbing a water bottle. He leaned against the fence and took a drink. He stared at her waiting for a response. When she didn't, he asked, "So how long do you intend on being so grumpy?"

With an annoyed little sigh she stopped painting and turned around. She took the large water bottle from Sasuke, took a long sip, and couldn't help but let out a little moan as the cool liquid slipped down her parched throat. Damn, why did she have to drink so much last night?

"I'm not grumpy," she sternly admonished. "You're the grumpy one as usual."

"Tch, whatever. Are we done yet?" he asked in a bored voice.

After taking one last healthy sip she sighed heavily and handed him a paint brush. With a frown he took it, sending her a questioning look.

"Not yet," she said, gesturing regally towards the building, "**_We_** still have to paint the other side."

Frowning mightily and about to refuse, he noted her glower. Without a word he stepped forward and dipped the brush into the paint bucket. After an hour of working silently, Sasuke cleared his throat. "You want to tell me what he did to piss you off this much or are you going to continue to sulk?"

"Who?" she asked, playing stupid since she didn't feel like talking about the big jerk that screwed her over. She pretended to study the section of wall she'd just painted to avoid looking at the Uchiha. "And I'm not sulking."

"You know who."

"If you're speaking of your roommate then you should know that he's dead to me," she said with a sniff as she dipped her brush in the paint bucket focused on her work.

"Hmm," he said as though he didn't quite believe her.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, perhaps painting a little more haphazardly than what she should.

"I didn't say anything."

"I know you Sasuke Uchiha. I know what every grunt, every eye roll, and every little smirk means."

"Tch, fine… It means exactly what it sounded like," he said, pausing in his work to use his arm to wipe sweat off his face.

"Meaning...," she prompted, feeling her annoyance with the man renew. If he kept this up she was going to really tell him where he could go.

The heat must have gotten the better of him because in his desire to _not_ talk about whatever the hell was going on, he said, "You should know by now that by tomorrow night you'll forgive the Dobe for lying about that mission and the two of you will be back to... to... to... oh... shit." Sasuke's words trailed off when he looked up and met her furious glare.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke Uchiha?" she demanded, gripping the paint brush in her hand tightly as she ran his words through her head again.

"Tch, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, trying to backtrack as he dropped the brush and stepped back out of arm's reach.

"He lied to me? Naruto actually lied to me?" she asked, stepping in front of him and blocking his exit. "Why?"

"You'd really have to ask Naruto about that," he said, shifting a bit nervously. He could practically see the chakra forming around her fists and while he knew he could take her in a fight, it would come at a very painful price.

"I'm asking you," she said, tossing the brush away so that she could cross her arms over her chest to intensify the effect of the glare.

I-I don't think I should say," he said, licking his lips as he moved to step around her only to find his exit cut off.

"You can."

An obstinate look entered his eyes and he refused. "I won't."

"I'll cry," she threatened, knowing she just might have to do the unthinkable and shed a few tears to make him confess. If there was one thing Sasuke hated more than anything, it was an over-emotional woman.

He narrowed his eyes on her. "You wouldn't."

Oh, but she would. Her bottom lip wasn't quivering ten seconds before Sasuke broke down and confessed. Fifteen minutes later she was sitting on the steps, sipping from another water bottle and contemplating all the ways she would kill him.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

She was going to be calm and rational. She was going to state her case in a professional manner. She was going to…

"YOU!" shouted Sakura as she caught sight of Naruto heading up the stairs to his apartment. Sasuke must have warned him because he did the only smart thing he could think of… he immediately tried to rush into his apartment.

He was fast, but righteous fury made her faster. She tackled him to the ground and sat on his chest. Green eyes ablaze, she demanded, "I want to go on that…"

Naruto's eyes widened at her position on top of him and he flushed, but still he was shaking his head before she even finished. "No."

Her brows snapped together. "What do you mean no?"

"You're needed here."

"But…"

"I-I, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I still say no. You haven't been yourself lately. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're exhausted. You've been working way too much lately and I can't let you travel across the nation in your condition."

She couldn't believe it - he actually said no to her. She felt confused and a little hurt, but mostly she was angry… really, really angry. "Now you listen here, mister," Sakura gritted out, "The only reason why I'm so exhausted looking is because of you! My room is right next to yours you know. Every single damn night I have been forced to listen to you trying to send some poor girl's head through my bedroom wall with the power of your dick alone!"

Naruto turned bright red. "Um…you heard that?" he asked in a very small voice.

Sakura leaned in closer and carefully enunciated each word in a low hiss. "Every spank. Every meow. Every giggle."

"Oh god," he moaned and covered his face. He slowly lowered his hand and, looking away from her, said, "The answer is still no."

She jerked upright, eliciting a small groan from the man under her. Her hands landed on her hips as she glared at him. Not even pausing to wonder why he made that noise, she demanded, "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Damn it." She leaned forward, poking a finger into the center of his chest, too infuriated to be professional. She was so mad her forehead throbbed. "I'm sorry if it offends your male pride that I'm not a helpless woman who needs a big strong man to take care of me, but this is who I am. I'm a Kunoichi, and that means I'm stronger and I'm faster and I'm better trained than ninety-nine percent…"

He was moving before she could react, grabbing her upper arms in a punishing grip and flipping her over so that he was now on top.

"This has nothing to do with my pride!" he shouted.

She made a sound of disbelief. "Really?

"Really." His glare seared over her reddened face. "Okay I'm man enough to occasionally want to flex my muscles just to prove I have them, but I would never want you to be any less, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stilled, savoring the feel of his warm hands against her skin. It was then that she finally realized the position they were in. She could feel every inch of his body pressed against hers. It didn't matter that he held her in anger. She was so hungry for his touch she would take whenever she can get.

Pathetic.

"What does that mean?" she demanded, trying to ignore the rush of pleasure.

"It's your power and your beauty and your stubborn independence that makes you who you are," he said, as if the words were being yanked from him. "I would never change that. Not ever."

His words touched the vulnerable place deep inside her, but Sakura fiercely refused to be distracted. "But I…"

"No and that's final."

"Fine," she growled out reluctantly, "just get off me now."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

That evening Naruto just couldn't sleep. He had to make things right with Sakura. It was just an abandoned hideout. The possibility that she could get hurt was minimal, plus Sai would be with her. He knew that he had to trust in her.

She wasn't at her apartment, which didn't surprise him. He found her in her office at the hospital. Knocking softly, he quietly asked if he could come in.

Bent over her paperwork, Naruto smiled. She looked so pretty. He let out a little sigh and said to her softly, "Please forgive me Sakura-chan. I just wanted to keep you safe."

Green eyes slowly narrowed. Naruto wasn't at all certain that was a good sign.

"You think I can't protect myself?" Sakura demanded.

He suddenly felt as if he had fallen into a hole he didn't even recall digging. "You are a medical kunoichi. I think you would sacrifice yourself before harming another," he warily admitted.

"I don't need a kunai or shuriken to defeat a shinobi." Without warning, she stood up, stepped over to him, and placed her hands flat against Naruto's chest. He hissed sharply as she boldly began to explore his clenched muscles. "There are all sorts of weapons that are far more fearsome."

"Sakura...?" His voice choked off as she tore his shirt open and leaned forward to put her tongue over his hardened nipple.

"Yes?"

His arms whipped around her and he pressed her fully against his aroused body.

She had made her point. He was well and truly defeated by this tiny slip of a woman. He didn't understand what was going on and he couldn't care less.

"Yeah, those really are dangerous weapons." His arms tightened. "But I would hope I'm the only shinobi you would use them on."

She chuckled at his fierce tone. "You're the only one I've ever wanted to use them on. And since all the other men around here know what you are capable of, I think I can safely make that promise."

Naruto was shocked by the unexpected, dark motion that clenched his heart. Possession. There was no other word for it. _Not that he was jealous of the thought or anything…_

"Maybe I should tell you that I mean all shinobi, civilians, and anyone else who might look too."

She tilted her head to regard him with a searching gaze. "Oh really? That's very… inclusive."

"Yeah," he breathed, "completely and totally."

Her lips twitched, as if she had found something amusing in his unnerving reaction. But before he could protest, her head once again lowered and her lips where skimming over his chest.

"So you don't want me doing this…" Her fingers trailed tantalizingly down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. "Or this." With a tug she had the button opened and then pulled his zipper down. Naruto gave a strangled groan as her fingers softly curved around his hardness. "To any other man?" She stroked him from bottom to top.

Naruto buried his face and the sweet curve of her neck. "By god, you are lethal," he rasped, silently adding that he would kill any man she touched in such an intimate way. There didn't seem to be any need to trouble her with that thought.

"I did warn you," she breathed.

She had. But her warning hadn't included her lips brushing his nipples, his sternum, the small depression running between his abs, and then shockingly she was on our knees and her mouth closed on the tip of his erection.

His fingers threaded through her soft, pink hair as she impatiently tugged down his pants and her hands cupped him with a knee-buckling touch.

"Oh god."

Ignoring his strangled words, thank god, Sakura pulled him deeper into her mouth. His eyes turned red, closed and then his fangs fully extended at the feel of tongue tracing over the head of his erection.

Nothing had ever been meant to feel so good.

So damned good he was certain he could die in that moment with a smile on his lips.

Groaning as she squeezed and licked him with an enthusiasm that threatened to bring a swift end to his shocking pleasure, Naruto struggled to keep the climax at bay.

He had always claimed that danger made him feel truly alive, but it was nothing – nothing – compared to this. And he wanted it to last more than a handful of blissful strokes.

"Sakura…enough," he groaned, lowering himself until he was on his knees before her.

She smiled with small pleasure of the site of his extended fangs and animalistic eyes.

"You don't like?" she teased.

"I like too much," he breathed, his hands running down the curve of her back until he could grasp the bottom of her shirt. With one smooth motion he yanked it over her head. "Now, it's your turn."

He could hear her breath catch as he tugged free her bra and at last cupped the soft mounds of her breasts. Thank god he remembered how to breathe, he acknowledged as heat burst through his body. How can a man remember such stupid things when confronted with such beauty?

With tender care his lips brushed over the high peaks of her nipples, his fingers savoring the curve of her breasts. He had touched countless women before, but never had he been so intrigued by the texture of mere skin.

Just like warm silk he realized in fascination. Warm silk with a faint tingle of pulsing life that made his every instinct roar with need.

Perhaps sensing his odd bemusement, Sakura slid her hands up his bare arms to his shoulders. "Naruto," she questioned softly. "Is something wrong?"

He leaned his head down to press his forehead to hers. "Each moment you are near, I forget everything but you," he confessed in a husky tone. "If I could lock the doors and keep out the world for the rest of our lives I would, just so we could be alone."

Her fingers slid over his shoulders and down his back. "And that troubles you?"

He groaned, his lips skimming down her slender neck and rushing over her mouth. "Not nearly as much as it should."

Unwilling to brood on his strange obsession with this woman, Naruto claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss, his tongue slipping between her lips. In this moment he was ready and willing to forget about the world, and the responsibilities awaiting him outside the door. His duty would find him sooner or later.

He wanted it to be later.

Much, much later.

Cradling Sakura in his arms he propelled her backward, laying her on the matted floor next to her desk before covering her with his body. Her nails dug into his back as he kissed his way down the curve of her neck and lingered on the line of her collarbone.

"You taste so sweet," he murmured as he trailed his tongue down to the tip of her nipple. "Like spring."

Sakura moaned as she arched her backing silent invitation. "What does spring taste like," she demanded.

"Blossoms," he whispered, his tongue continuing to tease the hard nub, "and sunshine."

Her eyes squeezed shut at his insistent caresses. "Oh god."

"I've only started, Sakura," but he promised, his hands following the slender lines of her waist.

With a minimum of fuss he had her skirt undone. Pulling them downward he took them off, along with her sandals. Then; as long as he was down there, he nibbled the tender arch of her foot and sucked her toes into his mouth.

She gave a soft cry as he slowly meandered up her calf, pausing to tease the back of her knee. He hadn't lied. She did taste of blossoms. Sweet enough to cloud the mind of any man.

Dragging his tongue along the tempting skin of her inner thigh, Naruto shuttered with longing. This time was for Sakura, but soon he intended to return to this precise spot in taste her as only a Jinchuriki could.

Giving her the lightest of nips, he worked his way upward, spreading her legs to seek out her most sensitive flash.

"Naruto." Her fingers clenched in his hair as he stroked his tongue through the moist heat. "Oh…"

He smiled a she nearly pulled his hair out by its roots. The pain was a small price to pay for her husky moans of desire.

Dipping his tongue into her, Naruto pleasured her with a steady rhythm. Her hips writhed as her moans became breathless pants. She was close. He could taste it on his lips.

With a last, loving stroke Naruto pressed himself upward, claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist as he lifted his hips and with one smooth thrust buried himself deep inside her.

They clutched at one another as the pleasure rolled over them in searing waves.

"You must truly be an angel," he breathed as he slowly pulled out of her to thrust back with a roll of his hips. "Because you have shown me heaven."

She gave a soft laugh at the corny line that was choked off with a groan as her back arched in building excitement.

Spreading kisses over her beautiful face, he pumped himself into her heat. This _was_ heaven. And she was his angel. He buried his face in the curve of her neck. Continuing his relentless pace, he waited for her to tense beneath him.

It was when she gave a soft cry of relief that he allowed his fangs to slip into her skin and he sucked in the very essence of her. With one last thrust he buried himself as deeply as he could reach and allowed his climax to slam into her electric force.

Damn.

He finally felt complete.

"Wow, I think I feel the earth moving."

"It is moving! Look." Wide eyed and breathless, she pointed at the other side of the room. Wind was causing pictures on the wall to move and the bed was lifted off the floor. It slammed down in a loud thump, jarring them both. And then… he woke up.

Damn.

Naruto sat up in shock and looked around. The whole room was in shambles. He put his head in his hands and slowly, he ran his tongue along his teeth until he felt the pointed canines. "What the hell?" he whispered and then jumped when he heard banging on his front door.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Sakura was dreaming when the first thump woke her. "Not again," she said through gritted teeth. "This is getting ridiculous!"

She didn't hear any meows, giggles, or spanks but she could hear his low moans. First she felt embarrassment and then fury took over again. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and decided it was time to confront him.

Unmindful of the time, she threw back the covers, and leapt to her feet. She was about to send her fist crashing through the wall, but stopped herself in time. Instead she jumped down and stomped out of her room in a rage. She flung open the front door with a crash and began to pound on his door. People in the other apartments began to open their doors to see what the hell was going on, but Sakura ignored them all.

She pounded on the door, every second getting harder and harder. She didn't care that she heard the wood start to crack or that splinters were getting under her skin. All that mattered was that he come out so that she could give him a lesson to remember.

She could hear someone coming towards the door and then the rasp of the deadbolt being unlocked, but still she didn't stop. She screamed, "Open this door immediately Naruto Uzumaki or I'll break it down!" All the lost hours of sleep and that business with the mission had finally gotten to her and she'd had enough.

"I'm trying, Sakura-chan, I'm trying. Give me a second," she heard Naruto say.

The door was quickly opened by Naruto. She stared for a moment, not seeing Sasuke and Sai watching her curiously. Well, Sai was looking her curiously - Sasuke; on the other hand, had a big knowing smirk on his face, which luckily for him, she didn't see.

With just his hall light on, Naruto was dimly illuminated, It was enough to see that he stood there wearing only a pair of boxers and a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong? Is there an emergency? Did something happen? Is the village under attack?"

Frozen in place, Sakura raged at herself inwardly to move, to punch him, to tell him off… to not… to not look at him…Damn she was staring. _SAY SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING, SAKURA HARUNO!_

Insteadshe found herself mesmerized as her eyes wandered over his slick, slightly sweaty physique. Her hand was still fisted in the air and her was pounding louder than her fist had second earlier. She swore to herself that everyone could probably hear it. Somehow she managed to drag her eyes away from that beautiful sight - a sight which hadn't bothered her at all last year…

Finally she understood what it meant to be in Hinata's shoes. She couldn't respond as he continued to ask her questions. Her eyes lowered even further. _Oh god, he did have another girl in there, I knew it! _

She had to be blind not to notice the huge tent in his boxers…

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

The day dragged on in a haze for the blond. While he had so many dreams about her, that one was just so real. And then when she was at his door wearing the tiniest red nighty, it took all his self-control not to grab her and prove it was real. He desperately wished it was, but was confused by his reaction. That had never happened before, but earlier he had been too busy with his work at the orphanage and now the wedding to talk to Kurama.

_Was the furball taking over?_

As he entered the beautifully decorated garden that Shikamaru and Shiho chose for their wedding, somehow he was not all that surprised to see Ino standing there beside Lee and Tenten.

"She went and got permission from Lady Tsunade, didn't she?" he asked with a huge disappointed sigh.

He felt like an idiot… Really, he should have known better.

"Of course," replied Ino cheerfully. "Wasn't that great of her! I mean Shika is practically a brother to me so it's only right that I be here for his wedding."

"Yeah… that's… great of her…"

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter and especially the previous chapters! I know it's silly to be superstitious - but hey - I'm not crazy - my mother had me tested!

I also wanted to thank the guests that I couldn't respond to personally - Q-e17, kl and Gamma89 - thanks a lot!

This week's Naruto/Sakura recommendation is not exactly a great story because it unfortunately contains an overabundance of spelling errors. Still - it is very interesting and creative and has stuck in my mind for a very long time. I am actually rereading right now. It's called** Animals****Unleashed **by **wilkins75:** With the defeat of the Akatsuki, peace seemed to have returned to the world but an unknown virus strikes. Now a virus that turns people into half animals is spreading and the uninfected are on the run from the infected. (Seriously, it's a pretty cool story!)

Lastly, I wanted to thank **Konoha's Crimson Fox**, who made me realize that my summary just didn't adequately describe this story and **imaginativefool** for rewriting it for me!

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	6. What are Friends for?

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered! Hopefully this chapter meets with everyone's approval - I agonized over it for quite a while. Thanks to **imaginativefool** for going over it with me!

* * *

**Chapter Six:_  
What are Friends for?_**

_And the shadow of the day__  
__Will embrace the world in grey__  
__And the sun will set for you__  
__~Linkin Park~_

"You want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope."

"Not that I really care, but it would probably help to talk about it," Sasuke mused.

Naruto turned his glare on his teammate. "Oh? Really? Then I guess you'd like to get a few things off your chest."

The scowl Sasuke sent his way was answer enough. He mumbled something before turning his attention back to the scroll he was studying. Good. He didn't want to talk about Sakura anymore than Sasuke wanted to talk about any of his problems. As long as Sasuke kept his ass close by so that he could manipulate the bastard into talking to Sakura for him when she got back then he didn't care if his roommate was sulking or pissed. He had his own shit to deal with and didn't...

"She's not Sakura," Sasuke said softly, grabbing his attention in a big way.

"What?" he asked, frowning at his friend.

"I ended things with that last woman because she's not Sakura," Sasuke admitted.

"Oh, I see," Naruto said slowly as his brain struggled to comprehend what Sasuke said and when it did he found himself on top of Sasuke and beating the shit out of him.

"Stop!" Sasuke snapped. He had to activate his sharingan just to avoid the fast and furious punches the blond inflicted upon him.

But Naruto couldn't stop… wouldn't. He knew Sasuke would be the better man for Sakura and that he should just step back and wish him well, but jealousy won over common sense and currently had him beating the hell out of his best friend.

The fight quickly turned into a wrestling match with Naruto trying to get a few more shots at his roommate while Sasuke did his best to shove Naruto off and get away. Kiba; who had been invited over to discuss the orphanage plan, walked into the apartment at the same moment Naruto broke a lamp. He glanced curiously around at the damage - the fist-sized hole in the wall, the broken table, and bloodied combatants. "I'll come back later," he said, hastily shutting the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke demanded as he finally managed to get in an elbow shot to Naruto's gut to get him off.

"You want Sakura," Naruto said, moving to throttle the bastard.

Sasuke's horrified look gave him pause. "I don't want Sakura!" he snapped, sounding disgusted and looking close to vomiting at the very idea.

"What the hell is wrong with Sakura?" he demanded, pissed at that look of revulsion on Sasuke's face.

"She's my teammate, idiot! I have never felt that way about her. Now get the hell off of me!" Sasuke said, shoving him away so that he could get to his feet.

Naruto got to his own feet, noticing the blood dripping from his nose for the first time. Well, it looked as though Sasuke got in a few shots. Thankfully the man hadn't broken his nose, but it still stung like a bitch.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke demanded as he wiped blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

"What's yours?" Naruto demanded right back.

"You are!" Sasuke snapped, looking ready to leap at him. "What did I do?"

"Sakura!" Sasuke shot back, shoving a frustrated hand through his hair as he started pacing Naruto's small living room.

"What about her?" Naruto asked, wondering if Sasuke knew what he had been feeling about her.

"You're a fucking idiot," Sasuke practically snarled.

"You want to explain that?" Naruto bit out tightly as he took an aggressive step towards his friend. Between the stresses of learning the Hokage duties, the argument with Sakura and having her gone for nearly two weeks without any word, he was in no mood for any more bullshit.

"You have a woman who is beyond perfect for you, loves you, and who would walk on glass for you and you don't even see it," Sasuke spat out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto lied, wishing like hell they weren't having this conversation.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke snapped, getting into his face. "You love her. I know you do and she loves you. I've seen the way you look at her. I know that the two of you have a connection that anyone would kill for," he said before muttering, "I would kill to have a woman who made me feel the way Sakura makes you feel."

"How exactly do you think you think she makes me feel?" Naruto asked, wondering how the hell they ended up here. He didn't want to have this conversation and was more than willing to go back to trading punches to avoid it.

"Whole," Sasuke said, hitting the nail on the head and damn near making him stumble.

That's exactly how she made him feel. When she was around he felt complete, happy and at peace and when she wasn't around he felt lost. He hated being away from her and hated knowing that it was something that he would have to get used to.

"I want what you're refusing to see," Sasuke explained. "I want a woman that makes me feel complete, makes me happy and someone I couldn't imagine living without."

"We're just friends," Naruto said lamely as he tried to ignore the ache in his chest. He missed her, wanted her and he was too afraid to go for it. That was the biggest kicker for him. He faced the ten-tailed bijū, Madara, possibly the end of the shinobi world and yet this one female had him running like a scared little kid.

"Bullshit! She's everything to you and you damn well know it. While I would kill to have my own Sakura you're throwing yours aside like it's nothing. What the hell are you going to do when she finds someone else? You don't think that will kill you to watch her with another man, knowing it could have been you?"

"Yes!" Naruto roared. "It will fucking kill me to watch her with another man. Are you fucking happy?" he demanded, ignoring the look of pity on his friend's face as he scrubbed his hands down his face. "I'm not good enough for her. I wouldn't have the first clue about how to treat her. She's not like those girls I have sex with… she's… well… she's Sakura."

"What the hell are you talking about? No one would ever treat her better and we both know it."

Naruto let out a humorless laugh at that. "Really? Whatever gave you that idea? I sure as hell hope it's not based on how I treated all my old girls because we both know that's exactly how it will be with Sakura. I'll grow bored and it will be over and I'll lose her forever."

"So you claim that you're avoiding being with her because of your past? Is that really what you expect me to believe?" Sasuke asked, looking at a loss for words when Naruto nodded firmly. He shook his head in disbelief. "You really are a fucking idiot. Where's your nindo now? I thought you vowed to never give up."

Naruto's mouth dropped open, ready to argue some more and then snapped shut as he considered his friend's words. Sasuke had been in this village for a year now under close scrutiny and suspicion and yet he never wavered in his belief that this was where he belonged. He was through with letting the past control him. Sasuke wasn't giving up.

_If that Teme won't give up then why the hell should I? _Naruto's signature look of determination molded his face.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sasuke rather smugly… the bastard!

His mind raced through endless possibilities and suddenly, the dissatisfaction and general malaise that he had been feeling lately finally lifted. He felt free. And now he knew exactly what to do. He had a mission…

"Baa-chan asked me to go on a mission to escort one of the Daimyō's chief counselors here in a couple of weeks for his yearly visit. She said that a medic always goes as well as a combat shinobi. She did suggest that I choose Sakura to go with me. Maybe she was right after all… maybe Sakura and I do need some alone time. The old man has his own retinue of guards and the journey will be slow so we would get lots of time together."

"You might want to drop the harem first."

"It's not like that," defended Naruto. He frowned as he thought back on Sakura's words to him and then cringed. God, he couldn't believe she actually heard him. He quickly agreed, "Yeah, I guess you probably have a point there."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

"OH, GOD."

Thump.

"Oh, God."

Thump, thump.

Naruto possessively cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over the fabric covering her nipples. He squeezed them slightly and then moved the fabric down. His mouth trailed hot wet kisses down the column of her neck. Grazing her here and there with his teeth. He nipped her along the way, just a little bite to build the excitement. At last his mouth covered her nipple and suckled it. The girl's body ached as though it was on fire. His hands skimmed over her skin, raising goose bumps.

His actions became rougher and more insistent; grinding his hips into hers and pressing his erection into her core. She began to moan with the pleasure. He lifted her up and pressed her harder to him. She clutched him tight against her body, wrapping her hands around his muscled arm and her legs around his waist in a silent plea for more.

Naruto moved to her neck and kissed it, leaving a small red mark stamped upon it. He raised his head and looked at it smugly. "All mine," he said possessively right before he covered her mouth with his. The kiss was hot and ravenous leaving them both gasping for air.

She flung her hands back and grabbed the headboard as all the sensations overwhelmed her. She had never gone this far with a man before and now couldn't understand what she'd been waiting for. His hand drifted lower, down into her wet panties.

"Oh God, Naruto!" she screamed…

…and then woke up with her hands tightly grasping the headboard and her body throbbing in anticipation.

Sakura moaned as she hastily brought her hands down to her side in tightly clenched fists. She laid there, breathing raggedly, covered in sweat, and panting for several minutes until she could pull herself together. After turning on the bedside lamp, she could clearly see the damage done to the headboard from where her hands had been.

Damn him…

_"This is going to be a long day,"_ thought Sakura as she searched through her medical supplies for the tweezers.

"Stupid splinters…" she muttered under her breath. She glared at the headboard and snarled, "Stupid, cheap bed!"

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Sakura and Sai glanced at each other in disbelief. Slowly, they turned around and sure enough there was the third member of their team, a medic named Daichi vomiting all over a dead bush.

Sai shook his head sadly as Sakura asked on a heavy, drawn out sigh, "Why must you embarrass us? At least aim for the man on the ground."

There were three of them lying there in various stages of pain; men who thought they had an easy opportunity to attack a hapless trio of travelers. They had no idea what they were up against. Sai and Sakura took them down before Daichi could even blink.

He wasn't a combat medic. In fact, this was the first time he had even left Konoha. A decision he was regretting even now. He wiped a shaking hand across his mouth, bowed low to Sakura, and then resumed his work of tying the thugs up.

Sai dragged his eyes away from the fascinatingly awkward medic and asked, "Are you being cranky because you are shedding your uterine lining?"

"What?!" Sakura's head whipped around to pin Sai with a look of shock and disbelief. Every time she thought he couldn't get any worse - he would inevitably prove her wrong.

"I asked if you are cranky because…"

"I know what you said," she snapped, "And that's none of your business."

"We are teammates so I think that knowledge of your cycle is my business."

Sakura's forehead began to throb rather painfully at this point. She glanced over at the third member of their squad. He wouldn't look at her, but his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. She growled, "One word out of you mister and you'll be on bedpan duty for the rest of the year."

Sakura sighed to herself. The mission had been going on this way for the past week. Everything went well, as long as you discounted the traps Daichi stumbled over by mistake or the spoiled rations caused by a bad sealing jutsu, or having to deal with Sai's weirdness every day, and now this ambush by a gang of inept thugs …

Yup, she was glad to be on her way home. She missed her apartment, she missed her job at the hospital, she missed… _"Yeah,"_ she mentally sighed, _"I miss Naruto."_

"You are thinking about him again, aren't you?"

"What… thinking about who?"

"Naruto."

"No, of course not… why would I be thinking of him?" she asked quickly. "I mean he was my teammate, so of course I miss him even though I'm still mad at him. I miss Sasuke too. That doesn't mean anything."

"If you do not care for him, then why are you sad?" he murmured softly.

She stiffened at his unwelcome perception. "What makes you think that it makes me feel sad?"

He leaned closer, his eyes strangely hypnotic. "I can feel your sadness. It embraces you like an old friend."

Feeling very uncomfortable, Sakura tried to change the subject. "Well, I don't miss him. I miss my bed. So what about you and Ino?"

"What about us?" he asked.

"What! Oh come on, you two have been going back and forth like little children. You spit in her tea last week. And what was that at the bar?"

"Well, she put stubble from her shaving razor into my rice ball. I read that it is an honor to share a part of one's body with another, hence the saliva."

"Are you trying to tell me that you did that just to be nice? Oh Sai… you really need help."

"Perhaps I do, but that doesn't pertain to the subject at hand…"

"No, you tell me about the bar."

Sai shrugged indifferently. "I overheard that man talking about her when your group arrived at Shikamaru's celebration. When he followed you all out, I did as well to ensure your safety. I only interfered due to the fact that Ino Yamanaka had imbibed in far too much alcohol to make any sound rational decisions."

"Why do all men seem to think they need to rescue a woman?" asked Sakura, getting all worked up. She stood up and began pacing the campsite, her mind not really on the subject at hand but the dream from last night. It was all just so complicated and perplexing and the more she thought about it, the more frustrated she got. She gritted her teeth and stomped back to the man who was now leaning nonchalantly against a rock. "Tell, me, hmm?"

"Well I did not mean to…"

"We kunoichi are completely capable of rescuing our own damn selves!" she interrupted hotly, "I - We have trained our whole lives to become the kunoichi we are. I trained under Lady Tsunade - one of the legendary three. I certainly don't need you or any other man coming to my rescue like I'm useless little girl that can't even tell the man she loves how she feels. You got that, Sai? If not, I can tattoo it on your body with my fists if you want!"

Sai gave her a bland look and asked, "Are you speaking to me? Because if you are, then I am afraid I am rather disinclined to acquiesce with your request."

"What?"

"That means no. I do not wish for you to tattoo anything on my body, especially given your current state of mind." Sai's dark eyes studied her for a moment before he asked, "Does this have any relation to the events that occurred in your quarters last night?"

"What are you talking about Sai?"

"Well, you were quite vocal early this morning…"

"Vocal? What are you talking about?" Sakura blinked in confusion. Her words spoken in anger finally caught up to her and she flushed. She said a lot more than she had meant to, especially to Sai of all people. She took a deep, calming breath and sat down. "Oh… uh… never mind, I was thinking of something else - that has nothing to do with this. Let's get back to the other discussion. So tell me why you announced to the whole damn bar that she was really a man?"

"It seemed the easiest way to ensure his cooperation at the moment; and furthermore, I felt that due to her inebriated condition she would not remember said events." Dismissing the subject, he waved his hand and stated, "I still believe that you miss Naruto. That is what that senseless tirade was about, was it not?"

"Ugh, back on that again? Okay… so why do you think I miss him? It's not like I'm upset or anything. We all know that he's most likely off having a good time at home."

Sai thought about her words for a minute trying to imagine what the proper response should be. "Well…" he said slowly, "Perhaps you are upset because you are obsessively picturing him engaged in unprotected coitus with other women. Is that it? Did I get it right?"

Sakura's forehead was no longer throbbing, it was pounding. "You can stop talking any time now."

"I know for a fact that he always uses condoms. He keeps a rather large box…"

"Please stop, Sai. That's way more information than I need."

"So I didn't get it right? But what about your dream last night? Your room was right next to mine and I heard you screaming out his name. As I said before, you were quite vocal. Did you have a nightmare?"

Large emerald eyes flashed in the firelight. Sakura hissed, "You heard that?! Oh my god… Sai, I swear if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

Sai could be clueless sometimes, especially in social situations; however, he was not a stupid man. A brief glance at her furious face and he hastily said, "Duly noted."

He watched her again, much to Sakura's increasing discomfort. After she sent him a quelling look, he said, "Did you know that a nightmare is an unpleasant dream that can cause a strong emotional response from the mind, typically manifesting as fear or horror but also despair, anxiety and great sadness."

"Yeah, I knew that, Sai. I am a medic you know…"

"Your dream probably contained situations of danger, discomfort, psychological or physical terror."

"Um… yeah…"

"Sufferers often awaken in a state of distress and may be unable to return to sleep for a prolonged period."

"I'm fine," she snapped. "It was just a… an um… bad dream."

"Nightmares can have physical causes such as sleeping in an uncomfortable or awkward position, having a fever, or psychological causes such as stress, anxiety, and as a side effect of various drugs. Eating before going to sleep, which triggers an increase in the body's metabolism and brain activity, is a potential stimulus for nightmares as well."

Sakura shook her head and sighed. Honestly - two weeks with Sai seemed like an eternity at this point. While she always enjoyed an intelligent conversation, this was just too much. She knew that she wasn't acting like herself lately, but she just had so much on her mind. She sighed as she realized that she needed to do something - especially after she ran from Naruto that last night in the village. She knew she should have just ignored his _condition_ and told him how she really felt.

_Yeah, right… How can I tell him how I really feel when it could ruin what we have now?_

_What do we have now?_

_Not what I want._

_You're being a coward, Sakura Haruno._

_I know, I know. What do I do?_

"Great…" muttered Sakura under her breath, "Now I'm arguing with myself."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Sakura breathed a long sigh of relief when the gates of Konoha came into view. It was so good to be home. She couldn't wait to get to her apartment, feed her cat, and forgive the idiot. While it had angered her that he was still trying to protect her as though she were still a weak genin, she knew that he didn't do it on purpose. That was just the way he was. She would just have to set him straight.

Ino was right. She had to talk to Naruto. She had to tell him how she really felt…

"I'll see you guys later," she said as they entered the village.

_I have a new mission to accomplish._

* * *

**AN:**

Anyone catch that quote from Pirate's of the Caribbean? I just couldn't resist - it's one of my favorites...

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

This weeks recommendation is **What The Future Holds **by **Alexander The Average.** With the war's conclusion, the world as he knew it changed drastically. Things had become overwhelmingly dull for Naruto Uzumaki, despite his recent promotion. Even with the occasional mission, he found himself becoming increasingly laid back; his thoughts often returning to the past, and contemplating the future. His toughest battle was yet to come.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	7. Worst Day Ever

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:  
_Worst Day Ever_**

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrow's all my life  
~Rasmus~_

As Sakura trudged up the steps to her apartment, she searched her pockets and then her bag for the keys. "You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed as she realized that she didn't have it. She began to knock on the door in hopes that Ino might actually be at home, but quickly came to the conclusion that she wasn't at there.

"Just great," she muttered, banging her head on the door in disappointment. She had really been eager to get clean and thanks to Kakashi for putting those seals on her windows, there was no way that was going to happen anytime soon.

The door behind her opened and she turned around to see Naruto silhouetted against the frame. He gave that special grin that always managed to lift her spirits and said, "Sakura-chan, you're finally back!"

"Oh hi. Yeah, I just got in. Have you seen Ino, by chance?"

"Mmm," he said, scratching his chest. "You know, I think she took the day rotation this week at the hospital." He glanced at the clock on his wall and nodded, "She should be on her way home real soon. What's the matter, are you locked out?"

With a slight pink tinge, Sakura admitted, "I think I lost my key."

Naruto opened his door wider and said, "Come on in, you can wait for her here."

"Oh, um…" Sakura took a step forward and hesitantly looked around. "I don't want to be a bother if you have a um… 'lady friend' here."

"There aren't any." He gave Sakura an intense look, one that she had only seen in the heat of battle.

"Any what?" she asked softly. Her stomach fluttered and her skin grew warm under his gaze.

"Lady friends."

"Lady friends?" repeated Sakura distractedly. _God, what's wrong with me? This is Naruto. Don't think about all those dreams… don't think about how soft his lips look or how his eyes crinkle when he smiles, or how warm his hands would feel on my skin…_

"I said that I'm no longer seeing anyone."

"Oh… That's… good," she whispered, and his eyes jerked back to hers in surprise. He caught the tiny smile on her face as she walked into his apartment, leaving him grinning like a fool.

He shut the door and took a deep, calming breath. For an instant he felt like his twelve-year-old self again - easily excitable and impulsive. That just wouldn't do. Not now, not here with her. He had to remember his plan…

"You could never be a bother, Sakura-chan. There's no one here but us. Sasuke left early this morning for his mission and still hasn't finished yet."

Naruto said mission with a twinkle in his eye as he winked at her. Sakura giggled. "He's still not liking those D ranks is he?" she asked innocently even though she knew better.

"Nope," said Naruto, stretching the word and letting the P pop at the end. "But that's all about to change real soon."

"Oh?" she said curiously, "Why's that?"

"Because he might be allowed to go on a B rank mission real soon. I'm going to talk to Baa-chan tomorrow about it. I think it's time for the rules to be eased up a little. He's been home a year now and has been a good boy."

At Sakura's lifted eyebrow he amended, "Well, good for him anyways. Have a seat and I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks, water will be fine."

Sakura set down her bag, walked over to the couch and made herself comfortable. She glanced curiously around the apartment. Obviously there were some benefits to Sai and Sasuke as his roommates. The place was clean. A half-finished painting was sitting on an easel. Sakura got up to take a closer look. She was studying it when Naruto walked back into the room.

"It's pretty," she said, still staring at the moonlit scene.

"It's beautiful," corrected Naruto softly, staring at her.

She turned with a smile to take her drink and her eyes rose to his. There was an intense look on his face - hot, captivating, and so sensual it went right to her core.

And there it was again, those dreams of him flashing through her mind; their limbs entwined in an intimate dance, fingers caressing each other everywhere, and… Afraid that he would see what she was thinking, she blushed slightly and quickly looked away.

When she looked again, his boyishly charming smile was back in place. Thinking her imagination was just running wild, she moved back to the couch and sat down while Naruto slowly followed.

They spent the next twenty minutes telling each other what they had been up to during the last two weeks, but the entire time Naruto seemed distracted. Finally she had to ask, "What's wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing' because I know you better than that."

"Well actually… there is something I want to tell you." Naruto cleared his throat and stood up. He began to nervously pace the living room. "Sakura-chan, I want you to know that…"

"Yes?"

"Well… umm… You see… damn, your eyes are pretty."

"Um, thank you?" Sakura gave Naruto a strange look. There was definitely something wrong with him, if she didn't know better she would have thought he was anxious. That was ridiculous of course, because Naruto was one of the most confident shinobi she had ever known. She waited another couple of seconds for him to tell her what was on his mind, then tried to help. "Was there something you wanted to tell me," she prodded.

Sweat broke out on his brow. "Yes."

"Well, what is it? I'm listening."

"Well, you see… Um… How did your mission go?"

"I just told you all about it," she said slowly. "What's really bothering you Naruto? You can tell me anything you know. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah… friends…"

Naruto walked back over to the couch and sat down next to her. Strong, tanned fingers reached out to curl around her hand. His skin was cool, but it managed to send a flare of heat racing straight to the pit of her stomach. "Sakura-chan, I wanted to tell you that…" he began to say.

The door suddenly opened and Sai came in holding Hachiko. Naruto leapt up and hastily backed away.

"Ah, there you are, Hag. I found your… well, what I am assuming is a feline, in the bushes outside. I know you have some sort of attachment and intense feeling of deep affection for this odd creature so I captured him for you. I feel I must inform you that this is the ugliest creature I have ever seen. Did you by chance happen to smash his face with a blunt object?"

Sakura didn't even blink at the horrible nickname he had bestowed upon her long ago. Instead, her eyes lit up at the sight of her beloved pet. "Oh thank you, Sai!" she exclaimed as she reached for the cat. "I can't believe he got out. I would have been so upset if he got hurt while I was gone. And he's not ugly. All those battle scars are marks of valor."

Naruto stared hard at Sai, trying to make him understand without words, that he needed to go away. Sai was clueless. Figures.

"Oh my god, what is that smell?! Hachiko, what did you roll in?" Sakura jumped up and sat the cat down. "It's all over my clothes!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll take care of it for you. You can take a shower here."

"But all my clothes are dirty."

"That's okay, you can use some of mine. I don't want you to have to wait until Ino gets home."

"Are you sure?

"Yeah, it's no problem.

As soon as Sakura left, Naruto eyed the cat. With a disappointed sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair and said, "You're helping me, Sai. You just _had_ to pick this moment to come in, huh?"

"I do not know what you're talking about, Dickless. I had just returned from my mission. Where else was I supposed to go but home?"

"Never mind." He took a long look at Hachiko and commented, "Wow, that is one… don't tell Sakura, but I agree with you. That really is the ugliest cat I've ever seen." He bent down to pick it up, but he laid back his ears and hissed.

Sai cocked his head and furrowed his brow. He gazed at Naruto with a questioning look. "Are you sure it is even a feline?"

"So… um, Sakura-chan, I didn't know you liked cats," he said, ignoring Sai as he heard her enter the bathroom.

From her bedroom she called out, "Well, I admit I've never been much of an animal person. I'm much too busy to be able to take care of one, but Hachiko has really grown on me. Ino said he followed her home and well… we can't just rid of him now."

"That reminds me," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "What do you say to a dog when you hear it Meow? Get that cat out of your mouth!"

Sakura was just taking off her shirt when she heard the comment. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. At times, Naruto's humor left much to be desired.

Apparently Hachiko was not amused. He growled loudly and took a step towards the Jinchuriki.

Naruto backed up. "Um… nice kitty…?"

Hachiko jumped up on the side table, plopped his butt down and stared at Naruto, growling low under his breath. _"Not good,"_ he thought. "Nice kitty," he said soothingly, "Sai will clean you up and you'll feel much better." The cat continued to growl menacingly.

"Me? Why would I cleanse that animal? You told the Hag that you were going to do it."

Naruto glanced around as the feline hissed. He took a few steps back. "Well, look at him. You know how some animals react to me. Come on, do it as a favor for me."

Sai studied Hachiko doubtfully, who was now swiping his claws at Naruto.

"Nice kitty, pretty kitty... Be a good boy now," said Naruto nervously. "Help me Sai!"

"I believe that the saying 'I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine' fits the current situation rather appropriately."

"Shit!" exclaimed Naruto as he looked at the bleeding scratch on his arm. "What the hell? Are you psychotic or something," he muttered under his breath. Not taking his gaze away from the advancing cat, he agreed, "Fine, whatever you want. Just tell me and I'll do it."

The cat responded by taking a step closer, giving another growl and then a rather threatening hiss. Naruto slowly eased further away and said with a frown, "Bad kitty."

"So what will you do for me?"

"Um," said Naruto, thinking quickly, "How about from now on whenever we go out I'll warn you if a girl is really a lady-boy?"

…

…

"Okay-okay…" said Naruto with a pout and a roll of his eyes, "_before_ you take her home with you."

"That is acceptable," said Sai, scooping up the now purring cat and taking him into the kitchen.

As the door was swinging shut, Naruto caught a glimpse of a paw lifting off Sai's shoulder, and he could almost swear the cat flipped him off… after giving him a rather smug look.

"I don't know a lot about cats, but somehow I don't think it's normal for them to act that way," said Naruto to himself. He sat back down on the couch in frustration and thought about what had almost occurred. If Sai hadn't walked in he would have told Sakura how he felt. He would have just blurted it out like an idiot… like some… some pathetic loser. _'No, Sakura deserves better. I've got to make her see that I'm not some jerk. I've got to prove to her that I am the man for her.'_

He ran through many scenarios in his mind until he figured that the best time and place would be during their mission together - if she would accept it. He had just come to that conclusion when all hell broke loose.

The kitchen door opened and an angry ball of wet fur raced through the apartment and launched itself at him. Razor, sharp claws pierced his leg as it attached itself to him, and then higher as it climbed to his thigh and bit out a large chunk of flesh, and then…

**HOLY MOTHER OF ALL SHINOBI!**

White, hot needles of pain consumed his entire being. All other injuries he had ever suffered before paled in comparison to this. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. Time stood still.

His bedroom door opened. _"Could this day get any worse?"_ thought Naruto with a sinking heart.

Apparently it could.

Sakura came running into the room at the sound of her pet's enraged screams and saw Naruto's hands around the cat's neck. "What are you doing?!" she yelled as it sailed across the room and into Sai's arms. "Did you just throw my cat across the room?!"

Naruto stood there with his mouth hanging open and bleeding profusely. He quickly denied, "It wasn't like that, Sakura-chan, I swear. Your cat attacked me."

"So you tried to kill him?!" she screeched. She ran over to Sai and snatched the cat out of his arms. She held him close and tried to sooth him, but Hachiko would have none of it. He struggled to be free, bit her, and ran from the room to hide under Naruto's bed where he promptly peed.

Sakura turned to him, fury etched on every line on her face at his treatment of her pet.

"I can explain!" said Naruto with a slight whimper. _Oh god, it burns, it burns! Will this pain ever end?!_

"Perhaps you should listen…" began Sai.

"I swear I didn't try to kill him…"

"You had your hands around his neck!"

"To keep him away from my face," stuttered Naruto. "I panicked. He dug his claws into my…"

"You threw him across the room…" said Sakura with gritted teeth.

"Maybe if you would listen to Naruto's explanation…"

"Get out Sai! This is between me and Naruto!" It was said in such a threatening tone that Sai weekly mumbled something under his breath, grabbed his bag from the floor, and walked into the kitchen. As soon as the door slid shut she turned to the blond and demanded, "You can explain how you tried to kill my cat?"

"It was an accident, please, I'm so sorry…"

"You have three seconds before I kill you," growled the enraged girl.

"Sakura… please… Calm down."

"Calm down?!" she shouted in disbelief. "Calm down! I will not calm down. I won't ever be calm again."

"Uh, maybe some sake will help." He started for the door, limping heavily and grimacing with every step. At once, a hand holding a bottle shot into view in the doorway and Naruto grabbed it. Sai stayed discreetly out of sight. And range.

"Sake? You think sake will help? A whole bottle won't be enough to calm me down. I would have to be completely drunk and passed out, and even then my lifeless body would still be twitching in anger!"

From the doorway, Sai's disembodied hand appeared again and offered two glasses. Naruto took them gratefully, moved to a table and poured a glass. "Baa-chan says that a little bit of sake helps her think more rationally."

He cautiously held out the glass. She snatched it from his hand, downed it in one swallow and clenched her teeth. Eyes narrowed and flashing dangerously, she hissed, "I am rational."

Naruto carefully took the glass from her fist and refilled it. "Listen, Sakura, I swear it wasn't like that. Your cat freaked out. He must have sensed Kurama; a lot of animals do. He attacked me and he stuck his claws in my…"

"Your what?

"Umm… never mind."

Sakura instantly remembered the Tora mission from when they were genin. He was right… animals did seem to have an unusual amount of hostility towards him. She calmed down a little, but was still a little doubtful. He only had a few scratches - less than when they sparred. She marched over to him and shouted, "Look, I can see the scratches on your face and arms Naruto Uzumaki. But that still doesn't justify trying to kill my cat."

"It wasn't my face I was worried about!" he shouted back without thinking and then after realizing that he raised his voice to her, said more calmly, "Look, I really am sorry, Sakura. I wouldn't hurt your animal on purpose. I lost control and just panicked," he admitted with a shamed look.

"Well, I'm very sorry he attacked you. He must have been very scared." She eyed his pant leg which had several rips and a small bloody stain. She began to feel guilty and more than a little embarrassed at her pet's behavior. "Why don't you show it to me so I can heal it."

Yup, this had to go down in the history books as the greatest, most humiliating day of his life. Naruto's face turned bright red and he said, "Um.. It's okay… really... You don't need to see it."

"I do need to see it," she insisted. "I feel bad. It was my cat that attacked you so let me heal it for you as my way of saying sorry."

"I can't. I mean I would show you if I didn't think that it would piss you off even more."

From beyond the door, Sai's voice floated out, "Just show her your injured penis so that she will forgive you for attempted murder and so that I can come out of the kitchen."

"What!"

Sai stuck his head out of the door and said, "His dick, wang, ding dong, chubby, cock, manhood, member, prick, rod, sword, third leg, winkie, purple headed meat hammer…"

"SHUT UP, Sai!" they both shouted in exasperation.

"God, what have you and Sasuke done to him?" Sakura turned bright red and stuttered, "Wait - you mean he attacked you in your… umm, he sunk his claws into your…?"

Too late, Naruto made a grab for Sai's arm, his expression warning of dire retribution as the artist opened his mouth again. "Tonsil-tapper?" he offered helpfully before ducking a hurling kunai and then hastily retreating back into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Naruto, I'm so sorry Hachiko clawed you in the… Um yeah… I'll… uh.. I'll just… um yeah, you know I think I should probably go now."

Sai called out, "You might want to get your feline neutered. That should even out his temper."

Sakura left so fast she forgot her cat… the cat that was currently on his bed, in his room (which now smelled like cat pee), covered in feathers from his destroyed pillows, and shredding his blanket.

_Is that cat puke?_

Yup… worst day ever…

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!I just wanted to say that I would really appreciate some comments right now…not that I'm begging for reviews - a PM would be fine. It's just that I am stuck on the next chapter! I'm usually 2 - 3 chapters ahead. Your reviews and PM's always encourage me and help me write. Don't worry - I know where this story is going, I'm just stuck at the transition chapter and have been for 2 weeks. First I thought it would be pretty cool to do a chapter with Naruto dumping his harem, but I had difficulty writing it. Anyways - I didn't mean to write this huge Author's note so goodbye for now!

This weeks recommendation is** From the Heart **by **thunder3swords**: Based after the war - Sakura gets on with her everyday life and reminisces about past events. She has several encounters with friends and a certain hero, helping her to make a decision about her future.

Also, I know I already recommended **Digifruit's** work, but **The Promises we Exchanged that Day** is one I wanted to personally urge everyone to read. It's beautiful and sad and wonderful...When the leaves change color for autumn, bright orange clothing doesn't seem like such a dumb idea for camouflage anymore.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	8. It's not What You're Thinking

** DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered!

* * *

**Chapter Eight:****  
**_**It's not What You're Thinking**_

_There's a shadow just behind me,  
shrouding every step I take,  
making every promise empty,  
pointing every finger at me.  
~Tool~_

Sasuke was only two steps his front door when he heard Naruto speak his name. He froze, listening, hoping that he and Sai were too engrossed in their conversation to hear or sense him loitering in the corridor.

"Thank god Sasuke isn't here."

"Yes, that would be unfortunate if he were to witness this. Are you certain you want me to pull it out?"

"Just do it already!"

"As you wish. Expect contact in 2.3 seconds. For your comfort, you may wish to brace yourself as the area of penetration will be sensitive."

Sasuke sank into a crouch, controlling his breath lest their sharp ears pick it up. He turned his head to one side and parted his teeth to increase the range of his own hearing. He edged closer to the door, fascinated.

There was a low groan and then a shouted, "Oh god, it hurts! Stop wiggling it! Pull it out, pull it out!"

"You may not be aware of this, but I have never done this before. It is wedged in there pretty tight. I believe it would be easier if you relax a little before I attempt to pull it out again."

"Oh god it's so big…"

Like being at the scene of a horrifying accident, Sasuke couldn't help but be transfixed. He leaned even closer to the door and pressed his ear to it, his face a mixture of revulsion and titillation.

"I cannot pull it out until you relax," reiterated Sai patiently despite Naruto's pained groans. "I think it was unwise of us to not use any sort of lubricant."

"I swear I'm never going to look at another pussy again after this." Naruto swore loudly, his expletives getting more colorful and imaginative as the seconds passed.

As Sasuke listened, he thought to himself that he would have to remember a few of them. They were really creative and perhaps even anatomically possible if enough force was applied.

"There," said Sai proudly, "How does that feel?"

"Oh, yeah… that feels so good."

At Naruto's moan, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He knew he was about to do the stupidest thing in his life, but he opened the door anyways.

…and saw something that would scar him much more than Orochimaru could ever have even dreamed.

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto looked up. Sasuke stood in the open doorway staring at the scene in front of him in shock; not that he blamed him, for he was standing in the living room with his pants around his ankles while Sai was kneeling in front of him.

All right. This looked incriminating. But there was an easy explanation.

He'd better think of it fast.

"It's not what you think!" shouted the blonde. "Really, it isn't! Sai was taking a claw out of my dick!"

"Delightful. Is that what they're calling it these days?"

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

The glow of the setting sun lit the sky and bathed the buildings in pale shades of red and orange as Sakura entered the boundary of the Yamanaka clan grounds. She had already gone to the hospital only to be told by one of the medics on duty that she had just missed Ino. It was the same story at the flower shop.

Her temper was at a fever pitch by the time she spotted long blonde hair and a short purple skirt. "Ino," she called out, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

The blonde turned and began to greet her with a smile. "Hey you're back… and wearing Naruto's clothes?" Ino arched her eyebrow as she took in Sakura's appearance.

"It's not what you think."

"Uh huh…" she said doubtfully.

"No really," Sakura said, her tone turning defensive, "I lost my key so Naruto let me wait for you at his place, and then Sai came in with Hachiko who got me all dirty, so then I had to take a shower…"

"Save the excuses, Forehead," she interrupted and then gave a tart look before asking, "So… was he in the shower with you?"

"_Pig_!" Sakura's face turned an interesting shade of pink in embarrassment which clashed horribly with the ramen logoed shirt that was Naruto's.

"Oh come on, loosen up. You know I'm just kidding… unless of course, that's really what happened and in that case tell me all!"

"Just give me the damn key so I can go home and change into my own clothes."

"Oooh, somebody sure is in a bad mood." She linked her arms through Sakura's and started towards their shared apartment. "You might as well tell me everything because I'm not going to let up until you do."

With a deep sigh, Sakura rolled her eyes and told Ino about her mission, including her dreams as they walked along the tree lined pathways leading to their building.

As they stepped into their home, Sakura moved over to the couch and sat down with a long drawn out sigh. "Ino," she concluded, "I think you were right. I think that maybe I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, duh - I'm always right! So what's your problem? I already told you that he's in love with you too." Ino exclaimed as if it were old news.

"I don't know, I think you're wrong about that. Naruto and I are just friends. He hasn't tried to ask me out since we were kids," said Sakura stubbornly.

"Friends that can't keep their eyes off each other maybe; the last time we all went to the bar he practically peed on your leg to mark his territory when any guy asked you to dance."

"He was just being overprotective because he's my teammate."

Ino shook her head in frustration. She vowed to herself that she was going to make her best friend see the light. Mentally pushing up her sleeves, she said, "What about a few months ago when he had that date with Shio or Kishio or whatever the hell her name was; you just happened to need help on some new jutsu, which we all know you could have done himself. Anytime we all hang out together, it's as if the two of you are an old married couple. You eat off each other's plates, spar whenever you get the chance and spend all your free time together."

Sakura sat there in stunned silence. How could she have not seen it before now? They had become so comfortable with each other over the years that Sakura had missed all the signs. Now thinking back, he did seem to go out of his way to annoy Fuyuki; the man she had briefly dated. It was odd how Naruto seemed to dislike him. He usually got along with everyone.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Sakura asked as Ino just stared at her.

"Uh hello… I did…many times."

"So what do I do now? I can't just blurt it out like all those other women constantly do. If there's one thing I know about him, it's that he's not subtle. If he still has feelings for me he would have said something… wouldn't he?"

"Maybe he's just as afraid as you are."

"Tch… Naruto… afraid?"

"Well, why not? Look at you. Who would believe that you, Sakura Haruno, famed disciple of one the Legendary Sanin, would be too scared to tell him how you feel? It just so happens that I know something you don't."

Sakura rolled her eyes and shoved Ino playfully. "Yeah," she said, "and what's that?"

Ino stood up and walked over to a small table by the front door. She picked something up and brought it over to Sakura. "I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't be back in time and I could go instead. That's why I have this. Lady Tsunade gave it to me in case you weren't. Well," she added with a sigh, "It's yours and you definitely need it more than I do." She handed Sakura a tightly rolled paper.

"Is that a mission scroll?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Open and find out."

Sakura carefully opened the scroll and read its contents. "No way," she whispered. Her face flushed with pleasure and she asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, and you must know that I hate you now!"

"No way…" she said faintly.

"Yup, you're getting the Firefly mission."

The Firefly mission was coveted by every kunoichi in Konoha - and more than a few shinobi as well. It was a simple escort mission within the borders of the Land of Fire. But that wasn't what made it so special. Every year the Daimyo's head adviser would travel to Konoha for his yearly inspection and medical treatment for a rare lung disease.

The man owned many properties within the country including one called the Firefly spa. That was where he would meet the shinobi who were to escort him to the village. Although the man was very shrewd he was also quite gregarious. He always made several stops along the way to visit the other villages within the country, so he was known for being late by a week or two... or three. It was in essence a paid vacation to the most exclusive place in the Land of Fire.

The shinobi who were assigned the Firefly mission stayed for free at the spa. It was always two shinobi; a medic and a combat ninja.

Ino smiled at Sakura's pleasured squeal and then said, "Naruto is the second member of the team. He told me that Lady Tsunade wants him to go too because he will be dealing with this Lord Kumosaki a lot in the future as Hokage." Ino laughed, "She seems that think he might get the wrong impression of Naruto if he meets him here in Konoha. She also said that he's at his best when he's on a mission and people have time to get to know him."

"That's true," agreed Sakura with a fond smile. "Naruto certainly has a way of inspiring friendship and loyalty from nearly everyone he meets."

"Yeah," laughed Ino, "But you have to admit, he usually antagonizes them first!"

Sakura looked down at the scroll again and bit her lip in indecision. "I really want to go, but how is this going to help me?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" she scoffed, "Two to possibly three weeks at one of the most beautiful and romantic places in the Land of Fire and you don't think something could happen? All of the spas are unisex and most are private," she gave a suggestive eye wiggle and then continued, "There's that huge festival going on and that dance…"

Ino gave Sakura a sly look and commented, "I'll bet that's probably why he recommended you as the medic."

"What makes you think it was he that asked for me to go?" Sakura shook her head and explained, " It was probably Lady Tsunade who requested me."

"I doubt that… or have you forgotten - Naruto's in charge of the missions."

Sakura was saved from having to respond by a soft knock at their front door. She hurried over to answer.

Sai stood at the entrance holding Hachiko. "Hag," he said with a nod. He looked over to the couch where Ino sat and said, "Beautiful," which caused her to bristle in indignation.

"Why you…!"

"Kill him later Ino, we just bought this pretty rug and blood is so hard to remove." As Sakura gathered the cat in her arms, she asked Sai hesitantly, "Is Naruto really okay?"

Sai gave a large, false smile and said, "I removed the claw; however, felines carry a lot of bacteria on them, which is why cat scratches itch so much. I intend on encouraging him to seek medical treatment. I believe there are several females at the hospital who would eagerly seize upon the opportunity to handle the future Hokage's penis."

Sakura calmly and silently began counting numbers, trying for fifty but getting no further than ten before exploding, "If he thinks that I'm gonna let some shameless little…! Oh um, you know what, that would probably be a very good idea. Tell him to ask for Sora. Sora is very nice and also one of the best medics on duty right now."

Sai nodded and turned to leave, but Sakura called out, "Wait!"

He turned and raised his eye brow. "I… um… uh…" Sakura visibly gulped and then stood tall, a determined gleam entered her eyes. "Can you tell Naruto that I want to treat him to dinner tomorrow at Ichiraku. Tell him to meet me there at six."

"Make it eight," shouted Ino.

As soon as Sakura shut the door, Ino smothered a laugh. "That was mean Sakura."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Sora is a unisex name and all, but you know that they will be expecting him to be a woman."

"Well, he is very nice though… and I never actually said he was a woman. I'm sure Naruto would be much more comfortable having a man look at his… uh problem."

"Yeah," said Ino, no longer able to contain her giggles. "I'm so sure Naruto would much prefer a two hundred and fifty pound man with really bad breath and some sort of scary glandular disorder touching his dick."

"So why am I waiting until eight to meet him?"

* * *

AN:

Well everyone, I have something special to announce - and for all of you that have been following my work these past years, you know what I'm talking about - Yes, it is Omake time! An Omake is a side story that doesn't really fit in the story. I write them at request, or because there is side information that I believe will enhance my story, or because I just thought it would be funny. So, for those of you that really don't like them, then stop right here and give me a review telling me how awful I am. LOL

So a reader commented that he/she would like to see what happens when Naruto attempts to break up with his women (but I can't remember who… sorry!). I got to thinking about this too… how would he break up with his harem? Would he just say - hey, I don't want to see you anymore or would he want the girl to break up with him?

One last thing - We all know what a nice guy Naruto is and that he wouldn't want to hurt someone on purpose so don't get mad if you think he's being mean because he isn't - he's just clueless.

That being said, may I present:

**Harem Heartbreak  
_~An Omake~_**

Naruto checked his list. Yes, he actually had a list. He wanted to make absolutely sure that he didn't forget anyone. The first name on it was Akira. He glanced at the clock on his wall and figured it was as good a time as any to go. He snatched the carefully worded letter from his table, shoved it into in an envelope, and put it in his back pocket.

It didn't take that long at all to arrive. He glanced all around before walking up to the front door. He took out the envelop and slid it under her door. He was pretty proud of the letter. In it, he had written how beautiful and sweet she was and how grateful he been to have spent such a wonderful time with her.

The door opened.

Akira face brightened in surprise to see her favorite blond haired shinobi at her home. Her eyes drifted down to the paper on the doorstep. "What's this?" she purred, "A love letter? How sweet!"

"Oh no… it's nothing," stammered Naruto. He tried to grab it back, but she held tight to it and then opened it. As she read it, her happy smile turned to a frown. When she looked back up, her eyes were blazing in anger. She clenched the letter tightly in her fist and swung.

Naruto stoically took the punch and said, "I-I-I'm really sorry Akira."

"A letter?" she hissed. "You are breaking up with me in a letter?"

"I didn't want to make you angry or hurt you."

She tore open the letter and read, "You know that I care for you. I just don't think it will be healthy for either of us to stay friends immediately after we break up. Hopefully sometime down the road, when we've both figured stuff out, we can get to that place."

"So," she yelled, "You're breaking up with me and you don't even want to say let's be friends?!"

"Well, you see… I just thought…" Naruto flinched as the door slammed shut and then ran as it opened and a huge, vicious ninken came running out with murder in his eyes.

_"Well,"_ thought Naruto as he ran for his life, _"Kiba did warn me about Inuzuka women."_

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto glanced down at his list and chewed his lip thoughtfully. Kamiko. Kamiko was a very easy-going girl. That in mind, he set off to find her using sage mode.

The sun was high in the sky when Kamiko exited the Anbu training grounds. Her work out complete, she and her squad were heading towards their barracks when she heard her code name being called. She smiled beneath her mask as the handsome, blue eyed shinobi came closer.

Just thinking about his tall, toned form made her whole body tingle… especially her ass. She just loved it when he spanked her ass.

"Naruto-kun," she said a little more breathlessly than she would have preferred in front of her teammates.

"Hey Special K! Can I speak with you a minute?"

"Sure," she said, stepping a few feet away from the others. She removed her mask and asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that this thing between us had been a lot of fun…"

"Had?" she interrupted.

"Well, um…"

"Had?!"

"Well," he said quickly, "we both agreed in the beginning that we weren't looking for anything serious."

"Oh, I see," she said icily, "So you're telling me that you no longer what to be involved with me, is that right?"

"Uh yeah. Wow, I knew you would be understanding about this."

"Oh I'm real understanding, Naruto Uzumaki."

"That's so great."

"Oh yes, I'm really understanding. I understand that you don't want to be with me anymore. I understand that you chose to tell me this in front of my friends and teammates."

"Uh-oh…" Naruto's eyes strayed to the group of Anbu standing several feet away. Although he couldn't see their faces, he knew that they were avidly listening in. His heart began to beat furiously.

"I understand that the reason why you are doing this is because you found someone to replace me with - someone you will commit to; something you wouldn't do with me."

"Look I'm really sorry Kamiko, but I never lied to you. You're the last person in the world who deserves this. But I've realized that I will never love you the way that you want me too. The one small good thing about this is that you can begin to find someone who can truly treat you the way that you deserve to be treated. I know you will find that person."

"Kimiko! My name is Kimiko!"

_Damn, why can't I ever get that right?_

Somehow he wasn't all that surprised when he heard the steel ring of the tantō as it was unsheathed, nor the 'whoosh' as it passed a breath away from his torso.

_"Okay,"_ thought Naruto to himself as he ran for his life, _"Never break up with someone who has access to a lot of weapons and a private place to use them."_

**~o~O~o~**

After visiting the hospital to get treated for a head injury, Naruto looked down at his list. Two left.

He knew at once who to visit next, if it wasn't taken care of yet. Ai. She was a civilian that worked at a ramen shop so he felt he would be safe from attack. He sat down under a large shade tree to figure out how to do this one. Writing a letter proved to be the wrong way to go about it. He absent-mindedly scratched at the bandage wrapped around his leg and thanked god once again that Inuzuka hounds had all their shots.

He definitely learned his lesson about telling a girl in front of her friends. That was definitely the wrong thing to do.

The overwhelming scent of a ramen invaded Naruto's senses. He inhaled deeply and felt his stomach gurgle in hunger. A wet noodle landed on his cheek and slid down to his lap. He looked up and began to laugh.

Sai was drenched in ramen broth and covered in noodles.

"What happened to you?"

"It would appear that you were erroneous and your assumption that your female companion would appreciate a third party informing her that she is no longer in a relationship."

"Huh… who knew," said Naruto innocently. "Ai is usually very pleasant."

"I believe that you committed yourself to an opinion without having sufficient evidence to support that opinion fully."

"Huh?"

"You guessed."

"It's not like they did it on purpose. You know that right?"

"Your past exploits suggest otherwise."

"Well, at least you smell good."

Sai reached into his pouch, pulled at a dripping book, and opened it. "Ah yes, here it is… Go fuck yourself."

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto nervously sat at the small, round table in the middle of the busy restaurant waiting for Minka. A part of him hated to do this because she really was a very sweet girl. A chunin kunoichi, she worked at the ninja academy as an instructor's assistant.

He barely waited five minutes before she showed up and joined him at the table. The food he ordered when he first arrived was sat down in front of them and they began to eat.

She eyed his dark gloves and asked, "Why haven't you taken those off?"

"It's really no big deal but my leprosy is acting up again. Hey, are you going to eat those dumplings?"

She gave Naruto a startled look and then pushed her plate towards him.

Casually he asked, "So all my friends at the gay bar said I should go through with the sex change, what do you think?"

She wasn't giggling when she slapped him.

_"Well," _he thought as he ran from the kunai wielding chunin,_ "at least that's all of them."_

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

For this weeks recommendation, I have **A Soul's Salvation **by **Lady Kogawolf** Guidance comes from the last place Sakura expected, and now, she must walk a new path with surprising results. ~ I must say thank you to reader Logan Locke for telling me about this one. I read it a long time ago when I first started reading Fanfiction and I still remember it to this day. I didn't understand favoriting at the time, so I could never find it again. I'm so pleased to be able to recommend this one to you all! You won't regret reading it.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	9. The Date

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered and abused!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:****  
**_**The Date**_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me__  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating__  
__Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me__  
__Till then I walk alone__  
__~Green Day~_

"So why am I waiting until eight to meet him?"

"Because you have to work until six. You need time to make yourself look really good." Ino scrutinized Sakura, deep in thought. A slow smile came to her face which made Sakura want to cringe. "There's something else you need to do as well," she said, "We're going to the spa to get a bikini wax."

"Excuse me?" The idea of having all the hair ripped from down there just didn't sound appealing to Sakura. She could barely handle the hurt of getting the lips on her face done, she couldn't imagine waxing the lips down there too. She'd have to get an epidural or something to manage the pain. No thank you. And while she loved her best friend and understood she was trying to help her out, she really had no intention of letting Ino hold her legs to her ears while someone plucked her like a chicken.

"Not only no, but no freaking way!"

Ino, of course, completely ignored Sakura's protests and grabbed her arm. "Come on," she urged, "If you do it now there will be enough time for the swelling to go down."

"Swelling?" repeated Sakura weakly.

"We are going to make you look like sex on heels, so that you can seduce that hot, sexy neighbor of ours."

"I will do no such thing. First of all, who said I wanted to seduce Naruto? I'm not sure I'm even ready for that even if he does somehow feel the same way about me."

"That's not the point. The point is knowing how good you look under your clothes. Trust me, it gives you confidence and that way, if anything does happen…"

"Nothing's going to happen," she said firmly and the added, "But what about you? Where are you going to be?"

Ino waved her hand and shrugged. "I'll hang out with my mom for the night. Listen Forehead, I know you. Ever since that day Naruto came back injured from the Valley of the End you have worked your ass off to become the strong kunoichi you are now, but you've sacrificed everything else. You are going to the spa, making yourself beautiful, and then you're coming back to here and finally telling him how you feel." Ino was already up and out of the room before Sakura realized what had happened.

"Why does nobody listen to me? I am fine. I don't need to seduce Naruto. I am perfectly happy with my life." Sakura stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"When is the last time you had sex, Sakura?" Ino asked the rhetorical question while Sakura just sat there looking at her, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Exactly… almost doesn't count."

"You're one to talk. You haven't done it yet either."

Ino slowed her pacing and turned to look at Sakura. "I'm too much for anyone to handle." She brightened and continued, "Now stop trying to change the subject."

"I've already made a fool of myself in front of the man today. Do I really need to do it again?"

"I'm telling you, you will not be making a fool of yourself. It's time for you to bring Naruto back to your room, throw him on your bed, screw his brains out, and then walk funny the next day… and then give me all the dirty details."

"Pig!"

"Uh-uh, no more excuses, go get your purse and coat and let's go to the spa. The only thing you need to think about is having a nice dinner with Naruto and telling him that you love him."

"I can't just blurt that out!"

"Yes you can." Ino glanced down at Hachiko and added, "And for god's sake, put that stupid cat in my room or something. The last thing you need is another attack."

"But it's late," said Sakura weakly.

"It's not that late," said Ino in a sing-song voice.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

"She's asking me out?" asked Naruto disbelievingly. He leapt up from the chair, knocking down the bag of ice that had been resting on his crotch, and grabbed Sai's shoulders. "What did she say exactly?" he demanded, "Word for word!"

Sai ignored Naruto's excitement and calmly replied, "She said, and I quote, 'Can you tell Naruto that I want to treat him to dinner tomorrow night at Ichiraku. Tell him to meet me there at six.' And then Ino Yamanaka said to be there at eight. Oh and she also recommended a medic to treat your injury."

"You might want to get that looked at before your date," agreed Sasuke quietly.

"My date…" said Naruto faintly.

"A pity date…" said Sasuke mockingly.

"I'll take what I can get, Teme. Oh my god, I'm going on a date with Sakura. What'll I do? What should I say? What if I do something stupid?" Each question came out faster and more panicked. "What if I slop food on myself? What if I…"

"Tch, calm down. You've known Sakura practically your whole life. If she isn't repulsed with you by now than chances are, she won't be. She's been through the academy with us so has seen you at your worst."

"It's not just that," said Naruto. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and then threw himself down on the chair. "What should I say to her? I really have no clue how she feels about me. I've been trying to keep my feelings to myself for so long because I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Sasuke gave Naruto a 'you're dumber than a box of rocks' look before saying, "The woman can't keep her eyes off of you. Whenever you leave a room, those green eyes of hers follow you like a chakra seeking clay bomb. I think it's a safe bet she reciprocates your feelings."

"Reciprocates huh? That's an awfully big word for you isn't it? Was one of your dates having fun with a dictionary again?" Naruto knew it was mean to rib his friend right now, but he felt like he was drowning with all the new information and needed to lighten the mood.

"Hn. I'm not the one sitting here like an idiot, talking about my feelings." Sasuke cocked his head as if daring Naruto to counter.

"Hey, you know what? To take a page out of Sai's book - go fuck yourself!"

"At least I can," said Sasuke with a smirk and looking pointedly at Naruto's groin.

Naruto grimaced and then asked Sai, "What was that name of the medic Sakura recommended?"

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

The fifteen minute walk to Ichiraku was pure torture, but he just couldn't make himself run. He talked himself in and out of what he was about to do. The risk was high, but so was the reward. He had wanted Sakura for years, and if there was even the smallest chance that she wanted him too, nothing was going to stop him.

As he sighted the merrily waving flag above the newly rebuilt ramen shop, Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "This is Sakura. You've talked to her a million times. You can do this." With his small pep talk out of the way, he steeled his shoulders and headed for the entrance. It was now or never.

Ichiraku was bigger now. Not only did it have the counter, but it had a few tables now too. Sakura was already there sitting at one. She looked so beautiful. He head was down, studying a book in her hands. Naruto just stood there for a second admiring her profile.

When Sakura lifted her head, it was to find a brilliant pair of blue eyes staring at her. A bit flustered, she said shyly, "Hi, I'm glad you could come."

"I'd be crazy to miss my two favorite things - ramen and you! So what are you reading?" he asked, grabbing the thick book as she was putting it away.

"It's research for the Firefly mission. I received a file on Lord Masahiro's condition, but I just wanted to be thoroughly prepared."

"So you're accepting the mission then? You know that means two or three weeks with just me for company. Think you can handle it?" he laughed and sat down next to her.

"It should be fun. And come to think of it, this is the first time we have ever gone on a mission that was just the two of us." As he nodded happily, Sakura stared at him thoughtfully before she asked, "Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"Going on missions."

"Yeah," he sighed after a brief hesitation, "Much more than I thought I would. Don't get me wrong, I'm honored beyond anything to be working alongside Baa-chan. It always was my dream to become the Hokage, but still…"

Sakura gave him a knowing look and explained, "Travelling is the best because you are experiencing something completely new and also you are far away, so no one will ever know what you are doing…"

"Exactly," he nodded. It came as no surprise that she knew exactly what he was thinking. "And what about you? You hardly ever go on them anymore."

"Well, I really enjoy working at the hospital and especially doing research, but yes, sometimes I really miss the excitement of a mission."

Naruto grinned and said boyishly, "and especially if you are doing something really, really bad you don't want anyone to know about it..."

Sakura flushed a bit because of the husky way he said 'bad.' She playfully swatted his arm and said, "You are too honorable to do anything bad."

"Oh, I don't know about that," he teased, "like what if I steal a kiss or something really, really bad like that…"

"Well, I… uh… I guess that all depends upon who you're stealing the kiss from."

Naruto gave Sakura a heated look that had her heart pounding and her lips dry. She had never felt so nervous and insecure. She licked her lips. Ayame came over to their table and set down their food, breaking the silence. Once they were alone again, Sakura tried the steer the conversation towards a more neutral subject, "So Ino told me that Kakashi Sensei trained with you last week while I was gone."

"Yeah, it was great," said Naruto excitedly. "He's been so busy that I rarely see him, it seems. I love going head to head with him. I don't have a lot of time either, but I try to slip one in whenever I can."

The talk with Ino the other day had Sakura thinking along completely different lines so she blushed a bit after that provocative statement. Naruto continued blithely on, "Yeah, it was a rough one. You would probably become pretty sore if you had been there. It sure is awesome when you give yourself one hundred percent and you just lay there afterwards, breathing heavy, dripping of sweat and totally sore. I love it."

"Yeah," said Sakura a bit dreamily and then chuckled, "I have a feeling…"

She stopped with a gasp when he suddenly leaned out of his chair and nearly across hers. But then she heard the buzzing sound of the bee close to her ear and instinctively moved away from it, which brought the side of her cheek up against his chest. He was batting at the insect to get it away from her. She heard his grunts. That was too much stretching for his injury. Sakura looked at his groin and blushed.

But she didn't hear the bee anymore either - he'd swatted it away. What a chivalrous thing to do, despite the discomfort it had cost him.

"Thank you."

The two young shinobi stayed frozen in place; their close position nearly an embrace. Naruto hands hung limply at his side, uncertain whether or not Sakura would allow him to put them around her. He cleared his throat and said, "Sakura-chan, I wanted to tell you that…"

Whatever 'that' might entail were sharply choked off by a sudden shriek that split the air, and Naruto was pried away from Sakura by a clearly furious woman.

Stunned by the unexpected attack, Sakura stumbled out of her chair and stood up, watching in amazement as the assailant gripped Naruto by the neck and lifted him off his feet to pin him to the wall with astonishing ease.

A civilian woman would be incapable of tossing someone as strong as Naruto about with such ease. A kunoichi, she swiftly recognized as she spotted the hitai-ate with the cloud insignia etched on it. A beautiful kunoichi, Sakura then acknowledged as Naruto held out a hand to keep the pink-haired medic from approaching.

As tall as Naruto, the kunoichi possessed a lush body barely covered by a token scrap of gauzy material and hair past her waist that contained the rare shade of a golden sunrise. Her face was thin, almost feline with smoldering amber eyes and lush lips that could fulfill any man's fantasy.

And she was clearly in a PMS mood.

Not struggling, Naruto nevertheless regarded his captor with a wary gaze.

"Suzume."

"Naruto. Now this is a yummy little surprise," the woman stuck out her tongue and ran it up the side of his face. "You can't imagine how many days I dreamed up just this moment between us."

Sakura stiffened at the unmistakable tone. Hell, she wasn't attacking Naruto.

She was his ex. Or was she his current fling of the week?

A startling layer of something that might have been jealousy raced through Sakura as she folded her arms over her chest. This was the sort of woman he desired? Gorgeous, powerful, and with really big breasts.

The… ass.

"An old friend of yours?" Sakura demanded.

"Something like that," Naruto conceded, his lips twisting in regret. "Now Suzume, this really isn't the time for one of our petty little fights."

"Petty?" the woman narrowed her gaze too dangerous slits. "You trapped me in a cave."

"Obviously you managed to escape." He added cheekily, "No harm done."

Suzume gave a little growl. "I was there for two weeks. I had to eat rats."

"I hear they're full of protein and um… nutritious?" Naruto grunted as the fingers tightened on his throat. "Jeeze, Suzume, I wouldn't have trapped you in that stupid cave if you haven't tried to kill me. And you're a kunoichi… you should have been able to get out pretty easily."

"You know I never would have done it. I was only playing."

"Playing?"

"You used to like our little games. Remember how you enjoyed being chained to the…"

"Chains are one thing, Suzume, but a kunai is quite another," Naruto hastily interrupted. "I didn't particularly care to stick around and discover where you intended to put it. Call me crazy."

Suzume gave a loud sniff. "It was still rude."

"You have my deepest apologies," Naruto muttered. "As well as my solemn promise never to trap you in a cave again."

There was a long pause before Suzume's features softened to a seductive pout, and she lowered Naruto to the floor. "I suppose I could be convinced to forgive you."

"You are nothing less than a saint."

Allowing the hand that had been choking Naruto to smooth its way down his chest, the kunoichi leaned forward until she was pressed intimately against him.

"Now, do we kiss and make up?"

Sakura discovered her fists clenching as the woman rubbed against Naruto like a cat in heat. She wasn't sure if she wanted to smack Naruto or Suzume the slut. But she most certainly wanted to smack someone.

"Heh heh," Naruto laughed, holding his hands up to hold the woman back. "I can't think of any way where this will work out without injury to me." He bit his lip. "Can't we just shake hands and agree to be friends or something?"

With an angry sniff, Suzume turned to stalk away, her ivory curves perfectly visible beneath the thin gauze.

Alone with Naruto, Sakura shot him a disgruntled frown. "Charming."

"Suzume's a bit… emotional," he ruefully conceded.

"More than a bit if she tried to kill you."

He shrugged. "Every relationship has its share of danger."

"Not death by a kunai," she muttered, still battling a persistent sense of resentment at the thought of Naruto being intimate with the beautiful kunoichi. The woman was clearly demented.

A blonde brow arched as Naruto allowed his gaze to sweep over her stiff features. "Sakura-chan, you have threatened to kill me more than once."

"Yes, but that was different."

"How?"

"Because it was."

"Ah." Naruto his lips twitched with a flare of wicked amusement. "I think I know what has you so upset. You're jealous."

She slapped her hands on her hips. Well, of course she was jealous. Suzume was disgustingly beautiful and drenched with the smoldering passion that make men drool. More importantly, she had managed to ensnare Naruto with her seductive skills. Or perhaps it was the chains, a nasty voice whispered in the back of her mind.

In any event, she had possessed what Sakura had lusted after for quite a while.

Okay, yeah she was very jealous. Not that she was about to admit as much. She did have her pride; for whatever that was worth. She knew it was stupid to be jealous about that girl. She wasn't dating Naruto. She never told him her feelings for him. But still…

"Jealous?! In your dreams, Baka!" she yelled and then stalked off in a huff.

Naruto stood there for a moment in stunned disbelief. She left. She actually left and all because of something that happened in the past. As he watched her as she shoved the banners out of her way and marched off, Naruto's visage turned grim.

NO.

With a deep growl, a flash of red lit his eyes and he took off in hot pursuit.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Sakura had forgotten how fast he could move. How totally helpless he could make her feel; which was a feeling that she had always hated before this moment. Now there was no feeling that had ever felt so right.

How totally and completely helpless she was, yanked into his arms, and crushed against him. His mouth closed over hers, hot and demanding. Fear shivered down her backbone. A knee parted her legs and pressed against her groin, and she couldn't stop him. An ardent shock followed that reverberated through her system, and she moaned despite herself.

The impulse to struggle flared, but was extinguished before it took hold. She felt drowned beneath a tidal wave of feelings. Hers and his… Something between them ignited; not anger, not shock – something closer to avid curiosity. Her heart never pounded so hard, or so loud she could hear it in her ears. Her blood had never raced so swiftly.

She closed her hands in his coat, grabbed hold, held on as a rush of sensation swept her up, caught her, and held her trapped. And not just by his arms, but innumerable stands of fascination… the shift of his lips, cool and hard on hers, the restless flexing of his fingers on her upper arms as if he longed to reach further, to explore and touch, the feel of his tongue as it swept hers.

This was so much better than any dream. Suddenly, she found herself glad that he had dated other women. He had obviously learned quite a few things.

Spiraling thrills cascaded through her; licks of excitement teased her nerves, built her fascination. She'd been kissed before, but never like this. There was nothing that could ever compare to this.

A very small part inside Naruto knew he shouldn't be doing this. They were friends and he could be ruining things between them. But damn it, she was now his to enjoy, to savor, as least as far as a kiss would allow. He would worry about regrets later.

They were in full view of the street causing a small crowd to gather. So caught up in the passionate kiss, neither one saw or heard their presence. It was the mellow voice of Kakashi that broke them apart.

"Mah, you two kids might want to take that somewhere private."

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter! There were a lot less comments than normal last chapter - so let me know what's not so good about the story. My goal is to become a better writer and I'm not afraid of criticism.

This week's recommendation is a little different than what I usually read. Now normally I really don't like high school fics at all, but this one was surprisingly different… I actually liked it. I even teared up a bit in certain chapters. So this week's recommendation is **Make Believe **by **Springflake**: Naruto is Konoha High's most loved student and Sakura the most hated one. Attempting to bully the girl into transferring schools, Naruto pretends that he wants to be her friend. Nobody expects him to fall in love...

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	10. No Apologies

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered... or if their extremely lucky - sexually used! This chapter is dedicated to **Hanmac** \- sorry it doesn't quite end the way you're hoping, but it's close...

* * *

**Chapter Ten:****  
**_**No Apologies**_

_So please, please, just let me make my peace.  
I refuse to let your words be the death of me.  
Please, please, just let me live my life.  
Stop living in my shadow and just make it right.  
~Falling in Reverse~_

"Mah, you two kids might want to take that somewhere private."

Kakashi's voice broke through the passionate haze surrounding Naruto and Sakura. He slowly pulled back. She took a little longer to recover her wits. Naruto had to help her take her hands away from the back of his neck.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry," he said in a gruff whisper, internally smiling over the look of bemusement on her face. "I've wanted to do that for a long, long time." She still hadn't recovered from his touch, and that fact pleased the hell out of him. Not that he had fully recovered either. He was breathing hard and having trouble controlling the urge to kiss her again. "Sleep with me, Sakura," he blurted out before he could think. "I can make you so happy."

He heard her gasp before a hand cracked soundly against his cheek that had his ears ringing and teeth rattling. Her simmering temper needed an outlet, one that wouldn't be misconstrued, and she took it.

Naruto had looked up instantly, only to meet the emerald fury in Sakura's eyes. That had been no light slap of feminine outrage to make a point. A potent rage had been behind that blow. And she was not done.

"I will not share like a…like a… like an odalisques'," she hissed in a frigid tone.

"An Oda what?" said Naruto bemusedly as he watched her stomp away. When she walked out on him, he saw red. He hadn't realized how much of that haze had been due to lust.

He knew now.

"An odalisques' is a woman that is part of a harem," said Kakashi, not taking his eyes off the page he was reading. "There's a really great story about them in the third Icha Icha book."

Naruto fingered his cheek absently as he watched her turn the corner and disappear from his sight, and then suddenly a glint of humor appeared in his eyes. She was feisty and opinionated, and he wouldn't have it any other way. She was just so passionate about everything. A low growl escaped his lips as he privately wondered if she would be just a passionate in bed.

To Naruto's great surprise, Kakashi suddenly grabbed his arm and used the Body Flicker technique to move them far away from prying eyes.

"What gives?" he asked as he found himself in an empty training field.

Kakashi stared pointedly at Naruto's hands and said, "You tell me."

Naruto looked down in confusion. His nails were sharp and pointed and if he had a mirror, he just knew that his eyes were most likely red and slitted in an animalistic way. "Oh… damn… not again," he groaned.

"This has happened before?"

"It just started pretty recently. Usually when I'm asleep and having dreams."

"Are you losing control?"

"Not exactly," he sighed and then threw himself down on the ground. "Kurama says it's not him. He thinks it's more of an animal instinct thing."

"Animal instinct?"

"Yeah, well you know that I have a little bit of all the other beasts' chakra in me. He thinks that when I'm feeling really strong emotion, some of their behaviors overpower mine. I don't know… it's hard to explain."

"So what kind of animal instincts are we talking about?"

Naruto turned bright red and mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Kakashi.

"I said the need to mate."

"But you've been with other girls before."

Desperately wishing he was not having this conversation with his sensei, he muttered, "Yeah well, I wasn't in love with any of them. I mean, I liked them and all, but that's all."

And then he remembered what he had stupidly said to Sakura. "Oh god, I'm such an idiot." He looked as if he wanted to bang his head against the nearest tree. "Just put me out of my misery and kill me now."

"Mah," chuckled Kakashi at the look on Naruto's face, "That's just how it is… men have been making fools out of themselves since the beginning of time when it comes to women. You're not the first and certainly not the last."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

In such a fury, Sakura completely missed the street leading to her apartment and soon found herself at the location that was once her old house.

As she slowly drifted through the construction site, thoughts were spinning madly in her head. She trailed her fingertips over her lips and then blew out a long sigh. With the firefly mission coming soon, she knew she had to figure things out quickly. The memory of that kiss and her reaction to it bothered her. It was what she wanted, wasn't it?

Leaning her head back against the building, she closed her eyes. Naruto's image immediately sprang to the forefront of her mind. Piercing blue eyes. Broad shoulders. Lean muscled chest. Large hands… She shivered, remembering the touch of those hands on her arms, on her skin. The hard length of his body pressed against hers, the way his tongue had plundered her mouth…

Shivers raced through her body and then like a cold dousing of water, the cloud kunoichi's image came to mind. How could she compete with something like that? And then she thought of Naruto's invitation. Yeah, so maybe he was really interested in her, but she didn't want to become just another notch in his bedpost.

Sakura grimaced. She has slapped him, and not just a love tap. She really wanted to talk to Ino to help her figure things out, but she was spending time with her mom. What she really needed was clarity.

_"Baa-chan says that a little bit of sake helps her think more rationally."_

Naruto's words echoed in her head. The more she thought about it, the better the idea sounded… not that she was trying to avoid her conflicting thoughts or anything … "A couple of drinks wouldn't hurt," she said aloud.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto was breathing hard, his muscles were on fire, and he was covered in sweat. After talking to Kakashi, he decided to go for a very long run. He had just barely returned home, stripped down to a baggy pair of shorts to cool off, and grabbed a bottle of water when he heard a loud thump from the hallway.

Naruto made his way to the front door. He pulled it open and stopped. There, sitting in her door way, with one hand still on the knob and her back leaned against the door, was Sakura.

"Naruto!" she shouted.

_"Great!" _Naruto thought._ "Not only has she been drinking, but she is absolutely smashed." _

"Hi Sakura, been doing a little drinking tonight have you?" Naruto couldn't help but smile as she made an adorable scrunched up face while thinking about her answer.

"Nope, been doing a lot of drinking. I feel all tingly."

"Tingly?"

She abruptly grimaced. "Except for my nose. I can't feel my nose at all. It's still there, isn't it?"

Naruto swallowed a laugh as he reached out to lightly tap her nose. She was unexpectedly endearing when she was tanked. "Safe and sound in the center of your face," he assured her.

"Good. I don't like it very much, but I wouldn't want to lose it."

"No, a nose is a good thing to have," he said with a touch of humor.

Sakura ran an appraising eye up and down his bare chest and smiled. "What have you been up too? Having hot monkey sex with some super-hot, big breasted, perfect little slut? That's what all the boys are doing these days." With that final statement, Sakura's door gave way and she fell backwards into her apartment with a muffled oomph.

Naruto, taken aback at her comment, stood there watching as her back and head hit the floor. "Sakura, are you alright? Would you like me to help you up?" Her only response was a very small giggle.

"You look really good from down here." Naruto was standing above Sakura, trying to assess if she was hurt. "Maybe I should stop wearing underwear under my clothes too. It would be one less complication in my life."

He stared dumbfounded at the woman lying on the floor, until Sakura's words finally registered in Naruto's brain and he jumped back several feet. "I was… um just running."

Since he couldn't leave Sakura laid out in the door way to her apartment while he went to change, he quickly scooped her up off the floor and headed toward her bedroom.

On the way there, Sakura was all hands. She was twisting and turning and touching everywhere on Naruto she could get to.

"I've always wondered what your muscles would feel like under my hands. It's even better than I imagined. Only I always thought you'd be sweaty from some acrobatic sex, not whatever you've been up to."

Naruto stumbled momentarily at her admission, but he held tight to Sakura and got his footing back. Sakura's wandering hands were gliding over his biceps to his chest and then lower still to map each individual abdominal muscle.

"Sakura, stop! You're drunk and don't know what you're saying or doing. I'm going to take you to your bed, lay you down, get you a glass of water and an aspirin and let you pass out in peace." It took all of Naruto's will power not to notice how perfectly Sakura fit against his chest, or how right her hands felt exploring his body like he'd imagined her doing for so long.

Just when he didn't think he could keep his body under control any longer, he was lying Sakura down on her bed.

"Don't leave. I wasn't done exploring yet. I haven't gotten to the best part!" Sakura attempted to snag Naruto back to her, but he was just out of reach of her greedy little hands.

"Oh god, please stop. What is wrong with you? I've never seen you like this. How much did you have to drink? What did you have to drink actually?" Naruto was staring into Sakura's unfocused eyes as she let out a sigh.

"Why… is the sake gone?" Sakura asked before she broke into another round of giggles. Well that explained what she drank. Now all he needed was for her to talk to him about why instead of coming home and speaking with him, she drowned her feelings in a bottle.

But talking to a drunk about anything was a challenge; especially, when that drunk is unbelievably sexy and trying to use your body as a scratching post. It was impossible.

"Sakura-chan, I need you to talk to me. How did you get home?" Naruto asked hoping she had not walked by herself. There were a lot of construction sites throughout Konoha that could be dangerous in the dark when someone was too drunk to be aware of their surroundings.

"I walked." Sakura stated with a serious face.

"With who? Because I swear if you walked home by yourself in the state you're in, I will bend you over my knee and spank your ass this instant." Naruto groaned and looked to the ceiling. Why did he have to say the one thing he knew he shouldn't? And why did it look like Sakura wanted him to do just that.

"Well, now I want to lie and say yes. You don't make telling the truth easy on a girl." Sakura was sprawled out in what her mind was probably a seductive pose. When in all reality, she looked like a rag doll that had been thrown on the bed.

"Sakura, I'm going to get you some water. Please stay on the bed and try not to fall off." She gave him a salute and Naruto left the room; coming back a few minutes later with a tall glass of water and two aspirin he had found in her bathroom cabinet.

She was still in the same spot he had left her. Only now, adorable snoring sounds were coming from her unconscious body. Naruto shook his head and placed the water and pills on her nightstand. After carefully removing her coat, sandals and headband; which right now were the only articles of clothing his poor nerves could handle being removed from her, Naruto gently moved Sakura's head to rest on her pillow. He pulled her comforter up to her chin, kissed her on the cheek, and with one last look back, left the room.

After picking up her purse and keys from the entry way, Naruto made sure her lights were off and the door was locked, before leaving her to sleep it off.

Once back in his apartment, Naruto threw himself down on the couch. What the hell had that all been about? Even though he knew she had enjoyed their kiss, she had been angry about it after she came to her senses. Of course, that could have been because of his thoughtless remark. But since when had Sakura become so sensual and provocative? And why was she talking about his body like it was a present she couldn't wait to unwrap?

Naruto had to keep reminding himself of the circumstances. She was drunk. It didn't mean anything. She would have acted the same way with anyone else. That thought made Naruto see red. He needed to get his head together; both of them. He went to take a shower.

As the warm water cascaded over his tense muscles, all Naruto could think about was the woman sleeping in the next apartment. How right she had felt against his bare chest. How the spark of desire he had seen in her eyes was now igniting what was turning out to be one of the most painful erections he had ever had. No matter how hard he tried, Naruto could not will it away.

After washing his hair and body, Naruto took his hard shaft in hand. With a firm grip, he began pumping up and down with quick jerks. With every pass of his hand over the sensitized head, Naruto's mind imagined Sakura on her knees in front of him; placing her warm, wet mouth over the head and with almost painful suction taking him all the way to the root.

Ever since that day at the hot springs a few months ago when he accidently saw her naked, anytime he needed a release all he had to do was think about her strong athletic body rising out of the water, and he was on the edge in seconds.

With that final thought in his head, Naruto's seed exploded all over the back wall of his shower. His hand kept sliding up and down his now semi erect shaft until every last spasm had left his body.

As he turned the water off and went to get ready for bed, one thing kept running through Naruto's mind. There was no possible way for him to keep his feelings bottled up inside now that he knew how good her hands felt on his skin, and that she had apparently thought about him or at least his body a time or two herself.

He laid in bed for an hour before he got up and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto decided waking the bastard up wasn't going to be easy. Especially since he had knew Sasuke went to bed only an hour or two ago. He grabbed a handful of ice from the freezer and headed in the direction of Sasuke's room with an evil grin on his face. Naruto gave a soft "rise and shine Sasuke" a second before depositing the handful of ice on Sasuke's bare stomach.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke screamed as he jumped off the bed smacking the ice in every direction. "What the fuck is the matter with you? Who wakes someone up like that? A simple 'wake up Sasuke' would have done just fine."

"My way was a lot more fun." Naruto said with undisguised mischief.

"Fun will be me tackling your ass to the ground and making you beg for mercy." Sasuke still looked half asleep as he made the threat.

"Quit your bitching. I need your help with something and after all the times I've helped you out, you owe me." The sooner they started talking, the sooner Sasuke would tell Naruto to quit being a pussy and go get laid. Sasuke's answer for any problem involving a woman was to find another less complicated one.

"Can't this wait? I just went to bed like three hours ago. If you want to talk to someone, than talk to the other idiot that lives here." Sasuke had started to climb back in bed when Naruto grabbed his arm.

"If you don't get up right now, it's going to be a bucket of ice water next. And besides, Sai would be clueless." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, but got back up and headed into the living room.

"Do I have time to make tea before we talk or am I forbidden from that too?"

Naruto laughed and told Sasuke to sit down while he got the tea ready.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke was slightly less grumpy after taking a few sips of his tea. He looked up at the clock and asked, "So are you going to tell me what has your panties in a wad at such an ungodly hour?"

"Well, it's a just little confusing. I kissed Sakura tonight, then she hit me, ran away and then she got drunk and basically said she wanted me.

The gulp of tea Sasuke had just taken was now deposited all over the front of Naruto's shirt. Naruto reached for a napkin to wipe off with while Sasuke sat in the chair across from him laughing like a fool.

Naruto relayed all the events of the past several hours to Sasuke. Everything from Sakura finding out about Suzume, her getting drunk, the comments about his body and the looks she gave it. After he finished the story Sasuke had lost all of his cockiness and became somber.

"So you kissed and then insulted her a second later by asking for a quick fuck? Tch, you really are a moron."

"I really need to talk to Sakura, but I don't know what to say to her. This is all so messed up. I don't want a quick anything from her… I want it all." Naruto could no longer sit still. He got up and started pacing around the small kitchen.

"So you said something stupid. Sakura's used to that by now and yet she still likes you. Man up and grow a pair already. Just talk to her. Tell her what you really want. You two are already best friends. Adding some making out and sex to that can only make it better." Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

Finally a small laugh came from Naruto. "Man, only you would make this whole thing about sex. But thanks, you actually have helped a lot. I guess I already knew what I have to do."

"That's just the kind of sweet guy I am. Now go tell your woman you love her and let me get back to bed. This is too many emotions for me at three in the damn morning."

With a nod and cheeky grin goodbye, Naruto left the kitchen and entered his room. One thing was for sure, he needed to talk to Sakura. By the end of the day, he would know one way or another where he stood with her.

Naruto got in bed and fell into an uneasy sleep. Dreaming of a pink haired woman that meant more to him than any one person should.

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

**The Tale of the Orange Hokage **by **b.b. miller: **Starts when Naruto is returning from his training. Will skip forward quickly until about 5 years post war. It's still pretty early in this fic, it's not too bad so far. There are a few spelling and grammatical mistakes, but nothing too major.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	11. Look at Me

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:****  
**_**Look at Me**_

__We'll walk in the shadows  
By day we'll live in a dream  
(Walk with me)  
We'll walk in the shadows_  
~_Queensryche_~_

Meow….. Meow ….. Meow

Sakura tried to open her eyes enough to locate her cat and throw a pillow at him. _Had he always been that loud and obnoxious? _When she finally got one eye opened, she did a quick scan of the room.

She was definitely in her bed. Wearing yesterday's clothes and feeling like she had been the victim of a mob beating. The question was how she had gotten here? The last thing she remembered was walking away from the Tipsy Kunoichi bar around the corner from her old house.

As Sakura slowly made her way to a seated position and propped herself up against her headboard, the memories from last night came flooding back.

The disastrous date with Naruto, drinking what was probably two whole bottles of sake at the Kunoichi, falling on the floor in her doorway, Naruto nearly naked, Naruto holding her, her feeling up Naruto and confessing her desire to touch him, Naruto taking care of her and being the gentleman he always was with her.

_God I'm pathetic. Even drunk I can't interest a man. _

Hachiko jumped up beside her and purred while she scratched his chin.

_"And this is why you don't drink Sakura. The very small filter you normally have is virtually nonexistent when you add alcohol,"_ she mentally scolded herself while trying to remember every detail of what she said and did last night. _"How did I let this happen? Naruto probably thinks I'm crazy, psychotic, or both. He should have just left me on the floor of the walkway and hoped someone came along and kidnapped me." _

The room was dark, but Sakura could just make out the faintest hint of pre-dawn light peeking over the horizon. "Death is coming to take me away." Sakura murmured as she watched the day approach.

Her cat may have stopped his loud meows, only to be replaced by the pounding in her head. Set to crawl her way to the bathroom for some much needed medicine, Sakura paused when she spotted the glass of water and pills sitting on her night stand. Naruto! Of course he thought of everything. He wouldn't want her to die without the chance to torture her endlessly about what a fool she had made of herself last night.

She picked up the aspirin and gulped down half the glass of water. Her mouth felt like the Suna Desert. As she started to get out of bed, she heard her front door open. A few minutes passed and she could hear the tell-tale signs of coffee being made and pots and pans clanging and banging around.

She quietly walked down the hall and found that Ino returned home and was making breakfast. She had just added a few stripes of bacon to a pan when she turned around and saw Sakura standing there.

Ino blinked in surprise when she saw Sakura. Her eyes were so bloodshot it hurt to look at them and her complexion was a very interesting shade of green. "Good morning Forehead!" she shouted and then banged the pan on the stove a little harder than necessary. She snickered when Sakura's hands flew up to cover her ears. "You don't look so good. How do you feel?"

Confused, humiliated, embarrassed, and mortified. Sakura could think of a million things she was feeling but the most elegant thing she could come up with was "Like crap." And with that she moved the last few feet into the kitchen and sat down on a stool.

"Coffee just got done. Would you like some, or do you want tea?" Ino was talking and acting like nothing was wrong which was surprising considering she expected the blonde to immediately begin grilling her.

"Coffee would be great, thanks." Ino smiled at her as she set the steaming cup of happy in front of her. She gave her roommate what she hoped was a smile and took one giant gulp of the coffee in front of her.

"Damn! That's hot!" Sakura was not only a stupid drunk; she was an even bigger moron sober. _Why me?_ It was the same question that had been going through her mind since the kiss last night at Ichiraku. What had she done in a previous life to deserve this hell?

"_Soooo_ \- discuss or mind my own?"

Sakura didn't even pause to consider the request. She immediately replied, "Discuss. He kissed me last night."

Ino dryly replied, "I'm shocked and amazed."

"Then I slapped him."

"Deserved or undeserved?"

"A little of both I think," she said before launching into a full explanation of the previous night's events ending with, "So what do you think?"

"Deserved. But I wouldn't make him suffer too long. It's obvious that he's got it bad for you." At Sakura's frown, Ino commented, "Come on, you know him. Do you honestly believe that he purposely meant to disrespect you?"

"No… I guess not. I'm just so confused by it all," she admitted grudgingly. "Look at what happened to me the first time I thought I was in love."

"It's simple. What did you feel when he kissed you?"

"It was just so intense and a little frightening at the same time."

"Frightening?"

The image burned in her mind. The way his hands grasped her arms, his fingers digging into her flesh, though not painfully. The way he lowered his head and kissed her… slowly at first, and with building intensity, his lips moving evocatively over hers, his tongue tasting her, branding her, until the rest of the world fell away and there was only his mouth on hers, his hand on her back, drawing her body up against the hard length of his. Everything that was the female within her responded to his kiss, to his caress. He was a man and she was a woman and they were meant to be together.

"Oh Ino, it was amazing. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before."

"Wow," sighed Ino. "How romantic."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

After several large cups of coffee and a very long discussion with Ino, Sakura found herself at Naruto's door. With her fist raised to knock, it unexpectedly opened by Sai. He lifted an eyebrow at her and then shared a glance with Sasuke that made her seriously consider doing all womankind a favor and ridding the world of males. Wisely, he stepped back and waved her in.

"Easy there, killer," said Sasuke with a smirk. "I have a lot to do today without having little birdies circling my head."

"Very funny. Is Naruto still here?"

He gave a quick nod and wave towards the bedrooms as he and Sai left for the day. Sakura rolled her eyes and then scanned the apartment. She heard the sound of running water coming from down the hall and made her way in that direction.

She walked through his bedroom and stopped in front of the bathroom door. "Naruto? Can you hear me? Look, I'm really sorry for last night. You were only trying to help and I shouldn't have... well, you know. Will you please forgive me? Naruto?"

Sakura tried again, but there was still no answer. She turned the door knob on the bathroom door so she could stick her head in just enough for him to hear her. As she pushed the door open the water turned off. And before she knew it, she was face to face with the most beautiful naked man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Holy crap Sakura! What are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack? Why are you in my apartment, let alone my bathroom?" Naruto was so caught up in yelling at her that he must have forgotten he was naked because he made no move to cover himself.

"I..I..I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier, but you couldn't hear me through the door, and I didn't want to leave for work with you being mad at me." Sakura gave herself a mental pat for getting it all out without looking down. But now that she was no longer explaining herself, she couldn't stop her greedy eyes from wandering down Naruto's body.

Oh why did she always seem to catch him when he wasn't dressed? The man was built like a God. Broad shoulders gave way to defined muscular arms that were made for keeping a woman safe and secure, hugged close to his chest. A chest Sakura was admiring with pure female appreciation that continued down to a set of abs that at this very moment she would like to run her fingers over, one bump at a time. Finally coming to rest at the large shaft currently sticking straight out towards her. Beckoning her like a moth to a flame.

As Sakura openly gawked at Naruto's impressive member, it grew even larger. She was about to take a step forward when whatever daze Naruto had been in for the last few moments finally snapped. He lunged for a towel and secured it around his waist.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have barged in like this. I'll talk to you later." Before he could respond, she high-tailed it out of his bedroom and out of the apartment.

Well… that went well.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Again she forgot how fast he could be when his door slammed open and he pulled her back into his apartment.

"So you want to tell me why you went out and got hammered instead of coming to my place and talking to me?" Naruto yelled. "I know I screwed up Sakura, but that's no excuse." He leaned back against the wall, a muscle flexing in his jaw.

Sakura stared at him wide eyed for a second. This was a side of Naruto she had never seen before. She was suddenly unsure of what to say so she went for distraction. "Why are you running so late? Shouldn't you be in the Hokage tower working with Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes I should. But you see I have this neighbor. She's a pain in the ass and last night she came home so drunk I had to pick her up off the floor in her doorway and carry her to bed so the rest of the building wouldn't see her like that come morning." He held her in place with a hard stare.

Sakura had never heard Naruto like this before. He was pissed mixed with another emotion she couldn't quite place. Knowing she was treading into uncharted waters, she began slowly. "I went to the Tipsy Kunoichi last night after I left Ichiraku. I walked home from there. I'm sorry if I worried you. I just needed a little time to myself to figure a few things out."

Naruto let out a sigh and Sakura saw some of the tension leave his body. "You scared the shit out of me. I know I made you mad, but you could have talked to me. I am a pretty good listener most of the time."

"I wasn't ready to talk to you."

"I would have tried to understand. You wouldn't have been in a bar, surrounded by people that could have done God only knows what to you. I'm surprised you were able to get home safely in the shape you were in last night. What were you thinking?"

Sakura had had enough. She was no longer a twelve year old genin, she was an adult. Naruto was her friend. Not her dad, not her boyfriend, her friend and she'd be damned if she was going to sit here and listen to one more minute of this lecture.

"You know what Naruto, I'm a big girl. I've done just fine taking care of myself for the last few years and I don't need you coming and giving me a lecture about one night of stupidity." All the shouting wasn't helping her headache, but she went on.

"And you know what, I wasn't thinking. I wanted to forget everything for just a little while. So I got drunk. I'm grateful for your help last night, but that doesn't give you the right to pass judgment on me for my choices. They were mine, not yours, and I am paying the price today. Now if you are finished, I'd like to get ready for work." Sakura turned around. A sudden pang of guilt hit her. She was pretty mean and vicious to him. He was only trying to help and after what she put him through last night, he didn't deserve her attitude. He deserved a reward for not giving in to the pathetic attempts of a drunk to seduce him.

She stopped and whispered, "I'm sorry, I can't seem to say what I really want to say. I'm sorry about what happened in my apartment."

"I was sort of hoping you wouldn't remember that."

_He was hoping I didn't remember?_ She smacked both hands over her face and groaned. "Why? Was it that bad?"

"Hey." His voice had softened and his fingers wrapped around Sakura's wrists, gently pulling her hands away. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. I just didn't want you to be embarrassed."

"No it's not," she moaned, ducking her chin. "I molested you."

Naruto laughed. "You didn't molest me. Okay, maybe just a little, but you wouldn't be the first girl to get all…"

"It's not funny!" she cried.

Two fingers landed under her chin and he tipped her head up. "It's no big deal, Sakura. People do a lot of things they normally wouldn't when they are sober, and you were really drunk."

The problem was that she had wanted to do that while she was sober and apparently it was just a big joke to him. Sakura cast her eyes downward. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. It's not like it was a horrific experience," he added dryly.

"It wasn't?"

His lips quirked in that adorable way of his. "I'm never going to complain about a girl putting her hands all over me. Especially since it was you."

"Then why…then why did you stop me?"

He blinked once and then twice, as if he couldn't believe she was asking the question.

"You were drunk last night, Sakura. I would never take advantage of you."

Sakura swallowed, but the lump rising in her throat got stuck. In all the years she'd known Naruto and he'd been sexually active, she'd seen him take girls home who were sober, tipsy, drunk-off-her-ass, and everything in-between. He was equal opportunity when it came to having sex. Short. Tall. Skinny. Round. White. Black. Tan. Pale.

She couldn't stop the words from coming out, "That hasn't stopped you before."

Naruto thrust his fingers through his hair, and then clasped the back of his neck. The shorter strands flopped back onto his forehead. He didn't answer at first and the longer the silence dragged out the more she wished she'd kept her mouth shut. "You're different, Sakura."

"Um…" Sakura had started to say something, but Naruto gently placed his hand over her mouth to stop the ramblings that would probably come out. Sakura had a terrible habit of saying anything and everything when she was nervous.

Removing his hand from her oh so soft lips, Naruto continued. "Please let me get this out before I lose my nerve. I love you, Sakura! And it's not in an 'I love you as a friend way' either. I have thought of little else but you for most of my life. I have tried my hardest to lock down my feelings and desires for you out of respect for our friendship, but yesterday I realized I don't want to anymore."

"But I'm not…" Again Sakura tried to interrupt and he stopped her with a kiss this time.

"You're not what, Sakura? Beautiful, sexy, irresistible, strong, smart, kind, because if you were going to say you weren't any of those things, you would be a liar. And you're one of the most honest people I know." Naruto held Sakura loosely around the waist now as he finished.

Sakura began to sway and Naruto had to tighten his hold on her. "Can we sit down? I need to sit down." Naruto walked her over to the couch and let go of her long enough to take his seat right next to her. Then without thinking twice, he picked up her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Is that better? Do you want me to get you glass of water?" Sakura shook her head, but still hadn't said anything about all he had told her. After what felt like hours, he couldn't take the silence anymore. "Sakura, I've kind of poured my heart out here. And the most you've given me is that you want to sit down. Have I completely freaked you out?"

Sakura stared at him for a few more minutes. She opened and closed her mouth several times as if to say something, but no words came out. Finally, she blurted out, "I like you Naruto." Okay, not exactly an 'I love you', but it was a start. "Sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant to say was I really like you. I've been thinking about you, too, and I haven't wanted to say anything that could ruin our friendship." Sakura was worrying her bottom lip, while she looked anywhere but at him. "And then last night you asked me to sleep with you as if I was one of your…"

"NO! You're not that. Sakura, your friendship is very important to me." Naruto was rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, trying to calm the nerves he could still see in her eyes. "I don't know what will happen with us," he said softly. "I can't predict the future. If things don't work out between us, yeah, there's a chance you'll hate my guts. To me, losing you as a friend is a pretty big risk. Do you think I'd take that big a risk for a few nights of sex?" He shook his head. "I've been having freakin' nightmares about you with other guys. What you might be doing." He buried his face in her hair. "Sakura, I don't want you to see other guys. Just me. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"I'm nothing like the girls you're normally with, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"There was a reason why you're nothing like them, Sakura-chan. I could never be with a girl who worked as a medic because all I would see is you in a lab coat and wearing your hair up the way you do when you're working. I could never be with one who had the same eyes without seeing your beautiful green ones. And if I ever saw another with your hair, I could never be with her either without picturing you. You're nothing like any of the girls I've ever been with for a reason."

"Sure," he continued, "those other girls were fun to hang out with a few times, but they always left me with an empty feeling. I want someone who challenges me, makes me laugh, and sees me for more than the future Hokage. I want you, Sakura-chan." Holding Sakura's hand was no longer enough. He let go and pulled her into his side. She came willingly.

"I'm more than a challenge, Naruto. I can be the most stubborn, pain in the ass around, and you know this." Naruto could feel the stress begin to take over Sakura's body, and he had to laugh.

"Sakura, you are stubborn, and you are a pain in the ass most of the time," at her hurt expression he quickly went on, "but those are two things I love the most about you. You will tell me like it is, and not let me get away with stupid shit. You will call me out on my mistakes and I will do the same to you. It's going to be hard at times, but I will never intentionally hurt you. However, I am a guy and we have been known to act without thinking. And if that happens, you have my full permission to kick my ass and knock some sense into me."

Sakura sat there absorbing everything he had just laid on her. Then with a wicked grin she said, "I don't make mistakes."

"Ha Ha, smartass. Look at me Sakura." Suddenly very serious, his voice was mesmerizing, his breath caressing her lips. "We're not strangers. You know me better than anyone. Say you will be with me, and I would treat you like you deserve. Look at me."

She closed her eyes tight. His passion was devastating and she couldn't think.

"Will you at least answer me? Let me be your love, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

Yeah, so Sakura obviously has issues. Check out **One Big Uzumaki Family **by John Smith. He has the exact same theory on her that I do concerning her feelings of inadequacy due to her misplaced affection for Sasuke and the way he completely crushed her. The AN in chapter 5 describes why she is the way she is way better than I could.

Here is a story recommendation from Logan Locke: **Naruto: The Difference A Kiss Can Make, **by** Scribe Of The Apocalypse**. A alternate take on one of the series most notable moments that shows a (realistic) change for Naruto and Sakura, along with how it affects Konoha. It's not complete, but it truly is one of the very best NaruSaku stories EVER! I have to say - I agree with him. It is really great.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	12. The Date - Redux

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:****  
**_**The Date - Redux**_

___And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_  
_I'll be there_  
_I swear like the shadow that's by your side_  
__I'll be there_  
~_Boyz II Men_~_

"Will you at least answer me? Let me be your love, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stood frozen in shock. Everything he said touched her deeply, but she couldn't answer properly. She was too distracted. "Um…" she said hesitantly, "do you think that maybe you can put some clothes on first?"

Not that she really wanted him too, but the feel of his warm skin pressed up against hers had her heart racing… not to mention the way the towel hung so low on his hips…

He squeezed her arm before giving her a slow nod and reluctantly walking out of the room. Sakura took a deep breath and tried to control her nervousness. She desperately wanted to throw all caution to the winds and tell him yes, but that little voice in the back of her head kept warning her to be careful. She didn't want to hurt Naruto above all else. When he came back into the room seconds later she gave him a small, anxious smile.

Sensing her need for space, he grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat down near her, but not close enough to crowd her. "I want a date," he said bluntly, "I want the chance to show you I'm not the womanizer you think I am. And I want to spend time with you, away from our friends, and get to know you better."

"But we already know each other."

"You know me as a friend and teammate. I want you to get to know the me that loves you. All I'm asking for is a chance; a chance to make you happy."

No longer able to stand the distance between them, Naruto stood up and moved his chair closer. He knew it was a bad idea, but he reached out and took one of her hands in his.

Her eyes fixed on their joined hands as she said quietly, "Okay."

That one word bounced around inside his head before he finally understood. "Okay, as in okay you want to try this?"

Sakura's lips twitched up into a half smile. "Yes."

Naruto jumped out of his chair and pulled Sakura up with him. She was laughing at his excitement, until he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her so tight she was gasping for air. He placed her back on her feet and apologized.

"I'm fine; you just shocked me and I lost my breath for a second when you hugged me."

"I'll work on not letting my emotions run wild, but I tend to lose my head when I'm around you." A slight blush crept up her cheeks as he told her what she did to him. "So…when would you like to go out? Can we go out tonight?"

Sakura started fiddling with her fingers and looking at the floor. "Ugh, I don't know, this was kind of a spur of the moment decision. Can I get back to you?"

All the joy he had felt a minute ago fled his body. Not wanting Sakura to see his distress, Naruto just shrugged. "Sure, you know where I live. Just come by and let me know whenever you want."

He glanced at the clock on the wall and then back to her. "We both better get going. I have to pick up a few things before work." He started to head for the exit, when a touch on his arm stopped him in his tracks. Naruto looked down to see Sakura's small hand resting on his forearm. When he moved his gaze to her face, those bright green eyes seemed to be staring straight into his soul.

"Thank you again for helping me out last night." She pushed up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. For once, Sakura was the one to surprise him. When she pulled away, he could still feel the imprint of her lips on his skin. As if on its own, his hand went to cover the spot; like he wanted to trap it there forever. Realizing he still hadn't said anything, Naruto broke out of his daze.

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you Sakura-chan."

They both said their goodbyes, and Naruto left feeling a mixture of emotions. She had agreed to go on a date, but never said when. He really needed to get ready for work but first he needed something to do to keep his mind occupied.

He quickly finished getting ready and then went into sage mode. There was only one person that would give him perspective on the whole situation.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

"Well since you're hunting me down, I'm guessing it didn't go all that great."

"Don't sound so amused, and for your information it went just fine."

Sasuke leaned back against a tree and glared at one of the academy students that was cleaning up the grounds. "Get back to work," he snapped at the boy and then snorted disbelievingly at the blond in front of him. He waved his hand for Naruto to continue, saying, "So why do you look like someone kicked your dog right now?"

Naruto was about to protest Sasuke's treatment of the student, but then shrugged his shoulders in defeat. At least he hadn't thrown any dangerous weapons at the children this time… unlike that poor team of genin who accidently walked out onto the wrong training field at the wrong time… They were probably still in therapy.

Sasuke really needed to get some higher ranked missions.

Snapping himself out of his distracted musings, he explained, "She agreed to a date, but said she would let me know at a later time. I can't just sit around our place and wait because I'm due at the tower - and it's about to drive me crazy." Naruto was still regretting his moronic mistake when he propositioned her, and hoped she didn't hold that against him.

"How long ago did you leave?"

"I don't know. Like a half hour or so."

"You're an idiot." So much for Sasuke being helpful.

"Why exactly am I an idiot?"

"You asked out a girl that has been traumatized by having your tongue in her mouth and then you expect her to call on you a half hour after you leave to set up a date."

Naruto started to reply, but Sasuke wasn't finished. "Not to mention you most likely did something stupid like pressure her or something."

"Can I talk now?"

"If you must."

Naruto was starting to regret searching out the bastard for advice. He began to nervously pace the grounds as he tried to gather his chaotic thoughts. It didn't work.

"First of all," he snapped, "I didn't pressure her. I told her how I felt like _you_ told me to. Second of all, I know she has some issues about us, but I thought her agreeing to go out with me would make me feel better. Instead, I'm more of a wreck now thinking she's going to back out."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said impatiently, "Just go to work and stop being such a pussy, and let me get back to work, too. Sakura said she will get hold of you, and she will."

"Nice pep talk, Teme." He gave the Uchiha a sour look and then suddenly grinned a little evilly before saying, "Go drag your ass back to the world of D ranks and academy students; I'll talk to you later." Both shinobi knew the other one didn't mean anything by their insults; it was what made their friendship so great.

"Tch, the only thing I'm dragging is an eight inch…"

"Pfft, eight inches my ass. It's you that deserves the nickname, Dickless…"

"Call me all the names you want, at least I know I can have any woman I want coming home to warm my bed tonight unlike you." Sasuke gave satisfied smirk as he said the jab.

"You're a dick." He heard Sasuke's laugh as he walked away from his friend and smiled himself. It was nice to see his friend so relaxed and comfortable in his own skin.

He ignored the whistle of a flying kunai and the startled yelp of some poor little kid who must have been slacking. Oh well. He made a mental note to gather the paperwork needed for another kid's visit to one of the Yamanaka therapists.

Naruto thought that maybe he should have a small accident too so that he had to go to the hospital, but then dismissed the idea. That would probably be considered as pressure. Maybe if he… no-no-no…

If he kept torturing himself like this, it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

It wasn't.

By lunch time, Sakura briskly walked into the office where he was steadily plowing through a stack of paperwork that Lady Tsunade had rather gleefully shoved at him when he arrived that morning.

Never so happy at being interrupted, he greeted in a loud and very relieved voice, "Sakura-chan! How are you? What do you need?"

"I was thinking about it and if you want, we can maybe watch a movie or two one night this week; maybe order some takeout." His quick response made her chuckle inside.

"I would love to! How does Monday night sound?" Soon, that's how it sounded. But she had already taken this leap and couldn't back down now.

Sakura looked at the clock and said, "I had lunch with Hinata a little while ago and now I have to get back to the hospital. I just wanted to let you know before I did."

Naruto barely controlled the urge to let out a boisterous whoop and instead, gave her a wide grin. "I'll meet you at the hospital on Monday after your shift ends and walk you to my place, okay?"

"Alright," she said with a small smile. "Monday, then." She calmly walked out of the room and softly shut the door before covering her face with both hands and groaning; she was going to have two days to obsess about this small, but crucial step in her life.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Standing in her office brushing her hair with one hand and holding the new dress with the other, Sakura was overwhelmed with worry. "This is going to be a disaster, I can feel it. I'm way overdressed too. It's just movies at his house and takeout."

"Well, if you go into it with that attitude it will be. Now calm down and breathe. You've been around Naruto before, even been alone with him, you will be fine. There is no such thing as overdressed either. It's not like your wearing a formal gown or anything."

Ino always did give it to a person straight, and today was no different. Sakura took a breath and tried to relax.

"Okay, I'll try. He isn't supposed to be here for another fifteen minutes, so why don't you distract me and tell me how your work with the Anbu unit is going? How's my old teammate behaving?"

"He still won't listen to a damn thing I say, but I'm trying to be patient. I know you said that he can't help the way he acts, but some days I really want to put his head through a wall."

"Won't work, you know. I've tried it before. Sai is… well, Sai."

Ino sighed deeply as Sakura changed into the dress and then smiled as she looked at her friend. "Wear your hair down tonight. You always put it up. It's gotten really long and I don't think Naruto has seen it that way.

Sakura frowned at Ino and then stared at the mirror. She took the pins out, ran her hand over the silky, pink locks that were framing her face and smiled. "It really has grown long. I keep meaning to cut it again, but I just haven't had the time lately."

"You'll give him a heart attack." Ino giggled and then started to say something else when there was a knock at the door.

Sakura started to babble, "Oh my God, he's here. What do I do? I'm not ready for this."

"Sakura! Snap out of it. You are going to answer the door, let Naruto in, let him walk you to his place, eat dinner, and watch a movie. It's not that serious."

She took a deep breath and let it slowly out. "Alright, I'll see you tonight; thanks for the pep talk." Sakura looked at herself in the mirror one last time and opened the door. "Hi, come on in. I need to put on my shoes."

She moved to the side to let him in, but Naruto seemed to be frozen to the floor. "Is something wrong?"

"You look… you look so… damn…" His unfiltered response made her laugh and she forget some of her nervousness.

"Thank you; you're looking pretty good yourself. Are we going to stand here all night, or are we leaving?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head as if to clear it.

"Sorry about that, I was in shock for a minute over your hair."

"I take it you like it then?" She didn't need his approval, but his response did interest her.

"I liked how it was before, but I'll be damned if you don't look even more beautiful now. I didn't think it was possible."

She sat down at her chair and put on her heels. "It's just hair, but thank you." She noticed the stack of DVDs in one of his hands and in the other was a white bakery box. Sakura could already smell the delicious confection that was waiting inside. He must have seen her glance at the box, because he handed it to her with a smile.

"I brought dessert." Sure enough, when she lifted the lid there was a container of anmitsu and dumplings. If she didn't close the lid right then the pastry wouldn't last until after dinner, so she shut the box and held it in her hand.

"My favorites… you remembered."

Ino sighed a little and Naruto gave her a cheerful nod and wink. He held out his hand to Sakura and said, "Are you ready to go?"

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Their walk to the apartment where they lived had taken longer than ever before to reach. The setting sun couldn't have made for a better start to their date. Everything was bathed in the pale shades of orange and pink. Soft twinkling lights from the business district added to her feelings of anticipation, romance, and nervous excitement. He told her about his day and the big brother project he was still working on while the villagers smiled knowingly at them, causing Sakura to blush. She was with Naruto - an idiot, a hero, a friend - and she couldn't be prouder.

When they at last arrived at his door, he stopped and said, "I moved the television into my room so that we could watch the movies without Sasuke and Sai bothering us. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me too."

"Oh… I guess I can understand that. Sai does have a habit of making things awkward."

Naruto opened the door in relief and ushered her inside. "I ordered sushi. It should be here soon and then we can start the movie."

So caught up in the enticing scent of the pink-haired medic's perfume and the knowledge that she was about to be alone in his room with him, Naruto almost didn't see the female form that was laid out on his bed in a seductive pose. He stopped so suddenly, Sakura slammed into him. Luckily, she didn't see the look of absolute horror on his face and his wide shoulders prevented her from seeing the round 'O' of surprise from the other female.

"Ouch! Why did you stop?"

He quickly slammed the door and turned around. "We have to do this at your place," he said in a squeak.

"Why, what's wrong with your room? What's in there that you don't want me to see?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I swear!"

"Na-ru-to!"

"Roaches!"

"What?!"

"Big, huge cockroaches!"

"Cockroaches?" Sakura took a big, squeamish step back. Yeah, she was a kunoichi and not afraid of minor things like bugs, but she was not on a mission. She was not going to deal with cockroaches. Uh uh... No way.

"Big, huge ones! I uh… I uh… I was cleaning my room today and forgot to empty my trash can. There are cockroaches running all over my floor! I must have seen about twenty. I can go in there and kill them and then we can watch the movie, but you know what they say - for every one you see there are about a hundred you don't."

"I am not going in there," said Sakura firmly.

"Um, so how about we go to your place instead?" asked Naruto hopefully.

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

Sorry that I left it at that, but for what I have planned, I need another chapter... it's just too long!

So, I have had several people comment that they really wanted me to get to the 'good parts' - the lemons. Yeah, I get that, but it's just not time yet. There are so many fun things to explore yet, such as a disastrous date! To appease all of you, I started a new fic to run alongside with this one. It's called Icha Icha Forum: The Orange and Pink Edition. This is a series of lemony one shots. And because I thought it might also be interesting if we could all get a chance to explore other authors - I'm accepting submissions. Yup, that's right - I want other contributing authors to add their one shots to this collection. Please send me a PM if you have a lemon you want to add. I reserve the right to make any grammar and spelling changes as I see fit to maintain integrity.

Here is a story recommendation from SEELE01. **I Only Have Eyes For You **by **GirlquinndreameR: **For most girls, true love is first love. That should be true for Sakura, too... but there is a longing inside her that hasn't stopped.

I just finished reading this one and liked it quite a bit. I even teared up a little at the end.

So - onto other news. I've had a few people comment that they really wanted to see some action between Naruto and Sakura. Yes, I know it takes me a while to get to the point, so I decided to start a new fic that will run concurrent with this one. It's called: **Icha Icha Forum: The Orange And Pink Edition**. This will be a collection of lemony one shots. I also thought it would be very awesome if others contribute. So if anyone has something they would like to submit - just let me know!

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	13. One Huge Problem

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

**Warning - **

So in celebration of Halloween yesterday - my favorite holiday - this chapter contains character death... kinda... Oh yes, I am a cruel, cruel woman!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:****  
_One Huge Problem_**

_I am a crooked soul trying to stay up straight  
Dry eyes in the pouring rain  
Where the shadow proves the sunshine  
~Switchfoot~_

"Um, what about your place?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"I guess we can go to my place, but what about Hachiko?"

"Hachiko?"

"My cat."

"Oh right… actually I already figured that out."

"What?"

"Yeah well, I was hoping that I would be able to spend more time with you so I looked into it. Kurama told me that if I repress him, you cat wouldn't sense him. I wasn't doing that before, which was why he attacked me. Plus, I got something else that will help."

Sakura couldn't help but melt a little - that he thought so much of her, he tried to find a way to get along with her cat. It was so sweet. She asked, "So what did you get that would prevent Hachiko from using his natural instincts?"

Naruto lead her into the living room. He searched through a cabinet and pulled out a small baggy filled with dried, green leaves. "Kiba told me to get him high!"

Eyes narrowed and an angry frown crossed her face. "What?! You are not giving my cat drugs!"

"It's catnip, Sakura-chan. It makes cats happy."

Mollified and yet still a little uneasy at her cat's potential reaction to him, Sakura exited the apartment, walked across the hallway and opened her door. "Do you want something to drink while we wait? I have water, tea, juice, and wine." She had grabbed a bottle of it on her way home from the hospital the other night on impulse for the next girl's night.

"Wine sounds good. Just tell me where your corkscrew is and I'll open it up."

She saw Hachiko lazily saunter past her and head towards Naruto. "I'll get it." She pointed at the cat and added, "Why don't you give him that cap nip before he does anything."

"Good idea." He opened the baggy and spread some of the green leaves on the rug next to him. "Here kitty-kitty. Gooood kitty…"

Naruto held his breath as Hachiko slid underneath the couch. A paw came out and swiped at the little pile.

"Well, so far so good." Elaborately casual, Naruto leaned over and rubbed the top of the cat's head when he poked out to roll in the leaves.

"I'm so relieved. I was really worried that he would do something again," Sakura said as she turned her back, opened the drawer next to the refrigerator and pulled out the corkscrew. "I would hate for our date to end with you in the hospital."

Equally casual, Hachiko sank his claws into Naruto's hand.

Naruto wrenched his hand away and spilled the contents of the bag in his lap. The long scratches oozed blood.

Hachiko smirked and licked his paw as if to rid himself of Naruto's flesh.

Stupid cat.

She found her wine glasses and set them on the counter and poured each of them a glass. She brought them to the couch and handed him his. Hiding the scratch, he stood and held his up in a toasting salute.

"To a sweet, sexy, beautiful woman: thank you for making me a very happy man and giving me a chance." Sakura clinked her glass to Naruto's.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you convinced me to." They each took a sip of their wine. "So what movies did you bring?"

Naruto looked down at the movies in his hand almost sheepishly. "I brought four because I couldn't decide. I have two comedies, a drama, and an action." Sakura moved closer to him so she could see them and each title she read made her laugh.

"Did you do this on accident or did Ino tell you what my favorites were."

"I wanted to pick something you would like, but wasn't really sure." It was kind of odd to see the usually confident Naruto all flustered, but Sakura had to admit to herself that she kind of liked it.

"Why didn't you ask me? It's not like I wouldn't have told you my favorite movie."

"I don't know. I thought that maybe it was a test or something when you told me to pick the movie; like you wanted to see if I would choose a bunch of guy ones." Pink dotted both of his gorgeously sculpted cheeks, and Sakura was glad she wasn't the only one who was nervous. Taking pity on him, she grabbed her favorite of all four and showed him.

"Anything with Princess Gale in it. I've always loved her since we met her in that mission to the Land of Snow. Now you won't have to ask Ino next time you have a movie question about me."

Naruto's eyes brightened and a wide grin split his face as he visibly relaxed. "So you're saying there will be a next time?"

Not wanting to answer a question like that until later in the night, Sakura handed him the DVD and gave him a shove toward the TV. "Shut up and go put the movie in."

Naruto was still laughing as he opened up the DVD player and put in The Princess and the Samurai, and then came to sit on the couch. "Do you want me to start it now?"

Sakura took a seat on the far end of the couch and folded one leg under her. "Why don't we wait for the food? I hate stopping a movie in the middle."

Naruto sat down at the other end of the couch, and copied her pose. He was turned toward her with his arm casually laid across the top of the sofa. Neither one of them said anything for several moments, and Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore, so she went for something generic. "How's work?"

Naruto's sinfully gorgeous lips pulled up into a heart-stopping smile. "Good. I got some pretty great news today, actually. Lord Kumosaki started his tour of the villages. We can leave the day after tomorrow for the Firefly mission."

"That is great news. I have been looking forward to it for a while now." Sakura beamed as she thought of the beautiful spa and inn. Even the tiny village where it was located nestled in the mountains had a reputation for its charm. "You know, I was training with Lady Tsunade the other day. She mentioned something about this mission helping me to improve my stamina."

"Huh… Maybe she wants you to practice your stamina with me?"

Sakura blushed at his comment and choked on her wine. She hastily set down her glass and said, "What?!"

Naruto gave her an innocent look and replied, "Well, Kakashi Sensei said that they have a huge open field for shinobi to use…"

Thankfully, there was the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside and then a knock on his door that saved her from having to say anything. Naruto stood and walked toward the door, pulling his wallet out on the way. She smiled at the silly green frog that he still carried. While he paid for the food, Sakura tried to pull herself back together as she went to the kitchen to get plates and chopsticks out.

Naruto came in and put the bag of food on the counter, and started opening the containers. "This smells so good. Have you ever had Asanebo's?"

"Yes I have, but it's been a long time since I've been there. Whenever I eat out, I usually grab something on the way home. They do make the best sushi though."

Sakura handed him a plate and a pair of chopsticks, as they worked around each other getting food. Making their way to the living room, Sakura grabbed a pillow and sat it on the floor in front of the coffee table, and Naruto did the same. He reached for the remote and pushed play as they began eating and watching the movie in silence.

Hachiko, lured by the strong scent of cap nip all over the blond shinobi, crawled into his lap and fell asleep while Naruto pet him with his free hand.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

"I'm so full." Naruto rubbed his hands over his stomach and moaned. "While nothing beats Ichiraku's ramen, this was really good."

"It really was." Sakura stood and tried to pick up his plate but he moved it out of her reach. He picked up the limp, still sleeping cat in one hand, cradled him in his arms and then got up and took her plate.

"Hey!"

"You said you don't like being interrupted during a movie. I'll take the plates in the kitchen and rinse them off while you sit back down and watch the movie."

Sakura made one more attempt to snatch the plates back, but their height difference made it easy for him to hold them high above her. With a cute little scowl, Sakura plopped down on the couch and resumed watching the movie.

While Naruto was in the kitchen, he thought about how the evening had gone so far. They were both nervous in the beginning, but that was to be expected. Now that they were done eating, Naruto wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch, with Sakura curled up next to him, and watch the movie. But there was one **huge** problem… and it was laid out on the counter.

Hachiko was dead.

He turned the faucet on high, hoping the sound of the water would mask his panic. "Okay, get a grip Uzumaki," he told himself, "This isn't your fault. Oh god, oh god, oh god! You didn't cause him to overdose. He just died… He was old… Oh god, oh god, oh god! It chose you to be its final resting place, Uzumaki. That cat chose to die on you. Oh god, oh god, oh god! She's never going to believe that! I killed her cat! Sakura's going to kill me!"

Naruto turned off the water, shoved the dead cat into his shirt, and edged over to the front door. With his back to Sakura, he said, "I'll be right back. I forgot the dessert at my place."

He opened the door and was halfway out when she said, "Come back, it's right there on the table."

"Oh… okay… great!" he said with a slightly sick smile.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

He went back to the living room, and she was once again on the opposite end of the couch. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable in anyway, so Naruto sat where he was before and watched the movie all by his lonesome, still petting the dead cat. When the credits started rolling, he hoped Sakura would agree to watch another one, but he was torn. He knew he should tell her about Hachiko, but he didn't want the evening to come to such an abrupt halt.

A part of his brain kept telling him that it didn't really matter when he told her. The cat would still be as dead at the end of the evening as it was now. Naruto was trying to think of a clever way to ask her when Sakura surprised him.

"Do you want to watch one of the other ones?"

Pure happiness coursed through him. "I'd love to. Which one?"

"How much would you hate me if I said the romantic one with Princess Gale? I haven't seen it in years." Naruto groaned on the inside, but thought it was the perfect opportunity to bargain for what he wanted.

"Okay, but on one condition."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

"You have to come snuggle with me during the movie," he said with a serious face. "I may need you to hold my hand so I don't cry."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his humor, giggled and then walked out of the room, telling him, "I'm just going to get a blanket."

Naruto gently set the cat down beside him at stared at him. He was about to put it in the bed he had spotted in the corner of the room, but just couldn't do it. With the most miserable expression on his face, he put his head in his hands and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. The sound of footsteps coming from the hallway made him tense up. Sakura was probably going to throw him out when he told her the news.

Or kill him…

"Are you okay?" There was clear confusion in her voice and he slowly removed his face from behind his hands. Sakura was standing in front of him holding a big blanket and looking at him in puzzlement.

"Sakura-chan… I… um…" Naruto gulped nervously and said, "I have to tell you something."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura's eyebrows were drawn together and she looked anxious. Naruto hated to see her look that way, but he knew he had to be truthful. It was who he was.

He shifted his body so that she could see what he had been hiding. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan… your cat…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Hachiko is dead."

Sakura's expression changed from a frown to downright furious in two seconds flat just as he thought. "That isn't funny."

"I know. I would never tease you about something like that," he said softly. "I'm so sorry, but he is dead."

A small sob escaped her lips and Naruto shoulders slumped. He suddenly felt as low and inadequate as a Sound shinobi must feel every time he looked in the mirror. "I… I think I might have killed him with the cat nip."

Sakura sat down next to her pet and hesitantly put her hands on his rough fur. Green, healing chakra flowed from her fingertips even though she quickly realized it was useless. There was a hitch in her voice when she said, "Too much cat nip can make them sick, but won't kill them. Hachiko died of old age." Her eyes grew watery and her lip quivered a second before she burst into tears.

He didn't think as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

She was still holding the blanket, so Naruto let go of her with one hand and threw the blanket on the floor beside them. She threw her arms around him with her head tucked under his chin, crying without restraint until she's soaked his shirt. She muttered incoherent phrases between her sobs, but he couldn't make any sense out of what she was saying to him.

Small hiccups and sniffles were vibrating against his chest, and he held on tighter. "Take deep breaths, Sakura," he instructed.

"Just leave me alone."

It was a ridiculous order, considering that she had a death grip on his shirt. Naruto rested his chin on the top of her head and tightened his hold on her.

"No," he whispered, "I'm never going to leave you alone."

Odd, but that denial made her feel a little better.

"I'm really am sorry, Sakura-chan," he said. "I know you really loved him a lot. He may have been small in size, but he was huge in spirit. He was a fighter and you were lucky to have him even if only for a little while."

She had stopped crying, but still hadn't said anything. Naruto pulled back a little and placed a finger under her chin to tilt her head back. He wiped a tear off her damp cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you want me to take care of him for you? I know a beautiful spot where he can be buried."

Sakura shook her head and murmured in a hollow voice, "No, I need to do it. I'm used to it. Everything I love..."

"Everything you love what?"

"Breaks my heart," she whispered. She looked up at Naruto with pain filled eyes and pushed him away. "You need to leave. I shouldn't have done this. You'll break my heart too." She hated that her vulnerability had picked this moment to emerge, but that's what it all boiled down to; not wanting to put herself out there and be hurt. The simple fact was - Naruto was becoming known as a player. She didn't want to be hurt again. It had taken years to overcome the insecurities Sasuke caused in her when he told her she was useless and left.

"No, Sakura. I will never do anything to hurt you. I won't leave you."

"Yes you will. That's what you do. You move from woman to woman. If something like that happened, I wouldn't survive it."

Sakura ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. She sat on the edge of her bed and let the tears fall. Before she knew it, it had turned into a full body sob. She didn't know how long she sat there crying, but when warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her down on to the bed, she cried harder.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan. Let it go. I've got you." Naruto's sweet words set off a another round of tears. He was being so nice to her even though she knew she hurt him with her fears.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand." Naruto was rubbing up and down her back in a soothing motion. Sakura sat up, wanting him to listen. "Don't do that. It's not ok. I shouldn't have reacted that way. You deserve someone better."

Naruto sat up and was once again holding her. "I'm not Sasuke. I would never betray you like he did. If I could erase those memories for you I would. I would do anything for you, Sakura. Please trust in me. You are not just any woman. I would never do that to you. I know you're hurting right now. Please let me be here with you tonight."

"I know you're not him. I just can't help but feel like one day you'll wake up and realize I'm not a girly girl or one of those perfect girls like you're used to." Naruto let her go and stood up. She instantly missed his warmth.

"Damn it, Sakura. I want you. I want YOU! I don't know how many ways I can say that to you before it pierces that incredibly thick skull of yours." Naruto sounded sincere, but her pain was still too fresh.

"You know what; some of us have issues. Not all of us can deal with things as easily as you. And if you can't handle that some of mine may come up every now and then, then this," she gestured between them, "doesn't need to happen."

Sakura started to head to her bathroom, but strong arms grabbed her before she could make her escape. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I know that I've done a whole lot of stupid things in my life." Naruto placed a kiss to the back of her neck. "But the stupidest would be to ignore what we could have between us."

"You are going to have to be patient with me, Naruto. I'm trying here, but I can't change overnight."

"I know. And just remember who you're talking to here… I will screw up. You just have to put me in my place." He turned her in his arms and looked her in the eyes. "But Sakura, please don't give up on us."

Sakura inhaled deeply and blew it out, letting the tension go and melting into Naruto as his plea swayed her. "You're right. Please stay. I know I'm not really fit company right now, but I would feel so much better with you here with me."

Naruto nodded and gave her the space she needed as she searched her apartment for the things she needed to take care of the cat. With tears filling her eyes again, she gathered Hachiko in her arms, wrapped him up and placed him in a box.

After it was done, she sat on the other end of the couch and took a deep, shaky breath.

The small distance between them felt like a mile and Naruto wanted to hold her, so he held his arms open and Sakura crawled onto his lap. He draped his arms loosely around her waist as she got comfortable.

She turned the movie on - not really watching it, but needing the noise to distract her. "Thank you for being here for me and thank you for having patience." Sakura laid her cheek against his chest and sighed. "He really was a fighter, wasn't he?"

Naruto ruefully agreed, "He took me down pretty damn quick the other day."

He leaned over, grabbed the blanket from the floor and gently laid Sakura down. He slid behind her, covered the both of them, and said, "So how did you come to find him anyways?"

He let her talk as long as she needed until her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off. The last thing he remembered as he too fell asleep was watching the two main characters on the television slow dancing in the snow.

He fell asleep picturing him and Sakura dancing around his living room, with nothing but the sound of their hearts beating to lead them.

* * *

Oh yes - it is Omake time again. Many people asked me - who is the girl? Her name is Kiki and she just wants some lovin'!

**Pervert's Paradise - An Omake**

The front door opened with a crash and Sai came in looking very disheveled and sporting a black eye. He was carrying something under his arm wrapped in a sheet. He fell back against the door in relief and panted heavily for several seconds. After taking a deep, calming breath, he snuck over to the window and peered out through the curtains while Sasuke gazed at him with a lifted brow.

The Uchiha strode over to Sai and lifted a corner of the sheet. He said, "You know, you were cutting it kind of close. They should be here in about fifteen to twenty minutes."

"It was not my fault. There was quite a diverse selection to select from and you did tell me to choose the best one." Sai removed the sheet and sat the blow-up doll on the couch.

Sasuke's brow was furrowed as he stared at it. "It looks familiar."

"I think it bears a striking resemblance to Ino Yamanaka… except for the surprised expression. I have never seen Ino Yamanaka hold her mouth open like that. All of the models carried the same look. Why is that, do you suppose?"

"Hn." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, refusing to answer the question. More than ready to change the subject, he pointed at Sai's black eye and bloodied nose and asked, "What happened?"

"Actually, I am not quite certain. I chanced upon Ino Yamanaka as I was returning home with my purchases. She strenuously objected to "Kiki" here. When I informed her that she should be flattered due to the fact that I choose this model because of their similarities she was not pleased by my observations and proved it by punching me several times."

Sai looked up at Sasuke, a frown marring his face. "The bag broke open and the industrial sized box of condoms fell out as well as the posters of the naked females. Why did you not inform me that I would be labeled a sexual deviant?"

"Tch, I never told you to blow it up."

"Your instructions were quite explicit. You said to ensure that it had no holes. How else would I accomplish that feat without filling it with air?"

"Tch, you really are an idiot." Sasuke grabbed the blow-up doll and gestured to Sai. "Come on, we need to set up Naruto's room before he gets here."

Ten minutes later, Sasuke and Sai closed the door to Naruto's room and headed to their own. Sasuke's face held a satisfied smirk while Sai's was emotionless as usual. The blow-up doll was lying in a seductive pose on the bed, a video camera on a tripod was aimed at the bed, and some scented candles were lit. On the table beside the bed was a bottle of cheap sake with two cups and a glass bowl filled with condoms… and on the walls… lewd posters of naked women.

"So is this what you would call a prank?" asked Sai.

"I call it revenge for making me babysit those damn brats at the academy."

"You have hostility issues. You do realize that, right?"

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter! Please remember - no animal was harmed in the writing of this fic - lol!

This weeks recommendation is **Ephemeral Peace **by: **BelleDayNight: **Sasuke has returned to the village to throw a wrench in Naruto's plans to gain Sakura's affections and earn the title of Hokage. There is a new band of mercenaries intent on exploiting the bijuus. Sakura's life hangs in the balance. Just what will Naruto be willing to sacrifice to save her? There are only 5 chapters as of yet, however, I really like this author's writing and I'm sure you will too.**  
**

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	14. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

AN:

Alright - I have to admit that this chapter isn't my best. I had wanted to improve the very last part, but I found myself too depressed after reading chapter 700 of the manga. I'm sorry if it falls a bit short, but I decided to put it out anyways as a pick me up to all of you who are as equally upset at the whole thing. Send me your rants if you feel the same... or just your commiseration! I need all the help I can get to encourage me to continue writing... that and because my cousin is here gloating about it and I need the strength to avoid wrapping my fingers around her neck and squeezing until she turns blue! LOL

Oh and if you don't mind lemons - Check out the 3rd chapter to my Icha Icha fic - it's the real chapter 700!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:****  
**_**Secrets**_

_Now you're adrift in a sea of lies.__  
__A foolish villain in an endless chapter.__  
__The demon's running behind your eyes.__  
__A simple shadow we can fight together.__  
__I'll never walk away.__  
__~Black Veil Brides~_

Dawn broke and with it, the early morning sun slipped in through the small opening in the curtains allowing a shaft of bright light to rest upon Sakura's face. She cringed and moaned, "Ugh, stupid sun."

She started to get up to close it, but her legs were pinned by a much longer and heavier one. Panic threatened to overtake her, but last night quickly made its way through her mind. She and Naruto had lain down to watch the movie after talking about Hachiko and must have fallen asleep.

The sound of him softly snoring behind her brought a smile to her face. Trying to move as slow as possible, so as not to wake him, Sakura turned so she was now face to face with this amazing and understanding shinobi.

Even when Naruto was sleeping, he was ridiculously handsome. He must have gotten hot sometime during the night and taken off his shirt, and Sakura had to suppress the urge to memorize every muscle of his chest and stomach with her hands. His blond hair was sticking out in spots and a small line of drool ran down his cheek; seeing that made her giggle.

She must have laughed louder than she thought because Naruto blinked open his sleepy eyes, and that lopsided grin was playing on his lips. "What has you so happy this early in the morning, Pinkie?"

"You're snoring and drooling; it's very cute." He brought his hand up to his right cheek and wiped away the evidence.

"That is not cute, it's embarrassing." Sakura ran her fingers along his other cheek and he turned into the touch.

"I promise not to tell anyone you're not perfect when you sleep." She sarcastically crossed her heart with the hand that had been caressing his cheek.

"I see you have jokes today. Let's see how funny you think this is." Naruto dug his fingers into Sakura's side and tickled her mercilessly.

She tried and tried to get away, but his leg was still thrown over hers and she had no way to escape. She tried to say something, but Naruto doubled his efforts and she laughed harder.

Sakura gasped out an, "I give," finally, and he stopped, but not before giving her a smug little grin.

Small giggles still made their way out as she grabbed onto his hand. "You're an evil, evil guy, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled. "That'll teach you to make fun of my snoring or drooling ever again." He wrapped his arm around Sakura and pulled her slightly toward him. She thought he was trying to bring her in for a kiss and shyly lifted her lips to meet his.

Naruto wiggled his other arm out from under them just as her lips pressed into his causing him to stare at her in surprise. When she realized he was only trying to free his arm, Sakura was so embarrassed she tried to pull away, but he wasn't having any part of that.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought you were trying to…and you were just trying to…" Sakura didn't want to voice her stupidity, so she just said, "Oh never mind."

Naruto enveloped her with both arms this time and rolled so she was now lying on top of him. "That's better." He snuggled his body further into the cushions. "I was trying to get my arm out from under me. I slept on it all night and it was tingly."

Sakura fixed her stare on his chest and refused to make eye contact, but he had other ideas. "Don't for one second think I didn't want that kiss. I always want to kiss you. But seeing as I wasn't ready for that last one, I say we try it again."

The honesty and sweetness in his words made her lean forward and kiss him gently. It was a brief kiss, but the feelings it sparked inside her were very powerful. She smiled down at a now serene looking Naruto. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I think I may need another taste of those beautiful lips to fully wake up." He wiggled his eyebrows comically and it was then that Sakura felt how 'awake' parts of Naruto already were.

Feeling like this was the perfect chance to pay him back for tickling her, Sakura pretended to think about his statement. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Why not?" he pouted.

She blushed and then, deciding to be a little bold, pushed herself up until she was straddling his lap. Feeling more confident than she ever had before in her short life, Sakura gave her hips a slight back and forth roll over the bulge beneath her.

"Because you already feel fully awake to me." She gave him what she hoped was a seductive smile.

He lifted his hips a fraction, and then lowered them just as quickly. "Are you trying to torture me?" His words came out low and husky and for a moment, Sakura thought she caught a flash of red in his eyes.

"Consider this payback for the tickling." She moved against him one more time, and this time a moan escaped him.

"You're playing with fire, Sakura-chan."

Lowering herself back to his chest, Sakura planned to show him how much she liked the way they were playing. But before she could stop it, some of her fears came out as she whispered, "Just don't burn me."

Naruto brushed his lips across hers and whispered back, "Never."

That one word shifted something inside Sakura that she thought was gone forever. His earnestness moved her. She tried to keep the tears from falling, but one slid down her cheek and dripped onto Naruto's bare chest.

"Don't cry. You never have to worry about me hurting you. I meant what I said last night, Sakura-chan. Trust in me." His voice pored over her like honey, warm and sweet. She loved the way he said her name, drawing it out as if he liked the way it tasted on his tongue. She was still looking into Naruto's eyes as he made his plea. She wanted to trust him more than anything.

"I'll try." As if that was the only thing holding him back from tasting her, Naruto moved forward and kissed her, effectively ending their conversation. He slowly moved her around until he was leaning over her.

His hair tickled her neck as it fell against her. His breath fanned hotly against her face as his lips explored further. His tongue licked at her ear. Shivers raced down her spine when his teeth grazed her neck.

Sakura's thoughts deserted her. It was all feeling now, all sensation, the taste and scent of him. His hands slipped under the back of her shirt and were making a trek up her back, when they heard movement from Ino's room.

Naruto broke off the kiss, looking just as annoyed as Sakura felt, but when she glanced at the clock she knew it was time to get moving. "I didn't even hear Ino come home last night."

With a 'this-really-bites' look, Sakura removed herself from Naruto's hold and stood up. "Ino and I usually share morning coffee and gossip. I don't have to work today, but I need to get packed for our mission."

Naruto groaned, but rolled off the sofa, too. "Sorry if I make anything weird for you and Ino by me being here."

Sakura pushed up on her toes and kissed him one more time. "I'm not."

With a wicked little wink, she rubbed her hip along the still prominent bulge in his pants as she walked by him toward the door. He caught up with her a second later and pulled her back against him.

"What was that you were saying about me being evil? I will get you back for that later."

"Promise?" Sakura didn't know what had gotten into her, but even with the death of her beloved pet, Naruto made her feel light and happy and free to be herself for the first time in so long. "Do you think that you can take me to that place you told me about at your lunch time today to bury Hachiko?"

Naruto eye's drifted down to Sakura's chest and he grinned unrepentantly. "No problem. But uh… you probably should fix that before you give Ino more things to grill you about."

With that he disappeared into the bathroom, and Sakura thought about ignoring Ino completely. She would like nothing more than to follow Naruto and finish what they started on the couch. She looked down and gasped. Her clothing had shifted and her breast was practically hanging out.

She quickly righted the top just as Ino walked into the living room and started with the questions.

"Why are you still wearing the dress from last night, and why don't I smell coffee?"

"Hello to you, too." Ino went straight to the kitchen; probably to start the missing coffee. Sakura followed and was just about to start answering one of Ino's many questions when Naruto exited the bathroom.

"Morning Ino."

She turned toward him, but didn't seem to be able to say anything back. He walked to where his shirt was lying on the floor and put it on. Sakura thought it was a crime to cover such perfection with clothes as he made his way over to where she was standing.

"I'll get out of here so you can get packed. I'll meet you here at lunch time and take you to that field I was telling you about last night." Ino was still standing with her mouth hanging open, but all Sakura could focus on was Naruto.

"Or you can come to the tower and meet me if you want." He bent down to give her a kiss and before she knew what was happening, Sakura was tilted halfway to the floor.

When he had thoroughly explored every part of her mouth, Naruto stood her back upright. With another quick peck to the cheek, he said, "Have a good day," and walked out the door. All she could do was stare at the now closed door and sigh. That was one hell of a goodbye kiss.

"I may need to go change my panties after witnessing that display. I think the temperature has risen a few degrees in here." Sakura completely forgot about Ino being there when Naruto was kissing her. Now, she didn't want to turn around and face the Ino Yamanaka inquisition.

Knowing there was no way around it; Sakura turned around and watched as Ino was dramatically fanning herself. She tried to make a break for her bedroom, but the persistent blonde was right on her heels.

"Oh no, you don't. You aren't getting away from me that easily," she sang out, "I want details, and I want them right now."

"I need to start packing for my mission. You don't want to be late for work, do you?" She hoped reminding Ino of how late she was would buy her some time; no such luck.

"I'm working the flower shop today and my mom's the boss, so I have plenty of time." Ino flopped onto Sakura's bed like a little kid. "Details. Now."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

"Well, well, well… look who's doing the walk of shame."

"You had sexual intercourse with Sakura?"

As soon as Naruto entered his apartment, he was hard pressed not to walk back out. Sasuke and Sai were both standing at the counter, drinking tea and (apparently) waiting for him.

"It's not like that. I'm not doing a walk of shame, Teme and no, Sai, I did not."

"No?" questioned Sasuke.

"No," said Naruto firmly. "Sakura was upset last night so I stayed with her."

"Tch, what did you do?"

"Has your relationship reached its inevitable end then?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to find his patience. "No Sai, our relationship has not reached its inevitable end and I didn't do anything Teme. Why does everyone always assume I did something wrong?"

Sasuke just stared pointedly at him until he finally explained what had happened with the cat. When he finished Sasuke held out his hand with a questioning look on his face. "Wait-wait-wait…" he began, "So you mean to tell me that you spent an hour; a whole hour, petting a dead cat?"

Naruto flushed and defended himself, "I don't know. Sakura seemed so happy that we were getting along so I started petting it. The next thing I know it's dead, but I didn't want her to know so I just kept petting it."

Sai and Sasuke turned to each other shared a look. By nature and training they were the sort of men prone to seriousness, but today was an exception. Sasuke's lip twitched. Sai mouthed, "Is he serious?" Then they burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Naruto, growing more disgruntled by the second, snapped, "It wasn't funny."

"On the contrary," wheezed Sai, "I find it quite humorous."

"A dead cat!" laughed Sasuke, "For a whole hour!"

"It's not funny!"

Sasuke was holding onto the wall to keep himself upright. He glanced at Naruto's face and laughed even harder. Finally after he was able to catch his breath, he asked, "What kind of idiot pets a dead cat for an hour just to impress some old girl?"

Naruto fumed as they laughed at his expense, but then got downright furious when Sasuke called her some old girl. He snapped, "Both of you can go to hell. What you two did to my room last night was so screwed up. Here I am, trying to show Sakura that she can trust me and that I'll never be like you and then you guys go and turn my room into some sort of pervert's paradise."

Naruto stomped to his room and slammed the door. He immediately knew he had overreacted, but before he had a chance to do anything, his door crashed open and Sasuke stood in the threshold.

"What do you mean by "be like you?" he yelled.

Naruto wasn't going to say anything. It was the past. You can't hold something someone did as a kid against them… That would be stupid… "I would never hurt her the way you did," he blurted out.

"What?!"

"Forget it. Just forget I said anything."

Sasuke's eyes turn to slits and a scowl marred his face. "I don't think so. If you have something to say Uzumaki, than say it."

He wasn't going to say anything. It was the past. You can't hold something someone did as a kid against them… That would be stupid… "You were an asshole for hurting Sakura!"

"Yeah… so?" said Sasuke as he moved into the room. He leaned casually against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "That was a long time ago. I was a different person then."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Rolling her eyes, Sakura went to her closet and found a red silk top and black skirt to wear. When she exited the closet, Ino was sitting with her back against the headboard and arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm waiting," she said, a smirk lifting her lips.

"There's not much to tell. We ate some food and watched a couple movies, end of story." She did not want to talk about their other activities, because this day was already going to be long enough; especially after that kiss.

"Nowhere did I hear why Naruto was still here this morning, or why his shirt was on the floor. And let's not forget that kiss he planted on you before he left."

Why had she forgotten that Ino lived here with her? She should have known this was coming. "Hachiko died, Ino. I was upset so Naruto stayed with me. We fell asleep on the couch while watching the second movie and neither of us woke up until a little before you got up."

"Hachiko?" Ino narrowed her eyes like she was trying to figure out if Sakura was telling the truth. "I'm sorry about your demon cat, Sakura. I know you loved that disgusting ball of fur for some odd reason."

"I don't understand why you always claimed to hate him. I saw you giving him treats."

Ino sniffed and looked away. She swiped a tear off her face and lied, "It was poison."

Sakura smiled knowingly. The blonde liked to act like she was tough since her father died, but she was still the same Ino. She still had a warm, compassionate heart that no amount of denial could hide. After all, she was the one that saved the cat and brought it home.

"Sure it was."

Ino shrugged and then to change the subject back, asked, "So, nothing else happened or am I just going to assume you got down and dirty with Naruto?"

"Nope." Sakura made the word pop. What she and Naruto did or didn't do was between them… that and there was no way she was going to tell the noisy blonde what she did. "I'll only say that we had a nice time, and I'm glad I agreed to the date."

"Alright, I'll let it go. But only because you are absolutely beaming right now and I like seeing you this happy."

"Thank you, I like feeling this happy; it's a nice change." As she grabbed her pack and laid it on the bed, snippets of last night and this morning played through Sakura's mind. She groaned as the ache between her legs worsened with each memory she replayed. This was going to be a long day.

"So what are you packing for?"

"Huh?" Sakura's face reddened a little as she was dragged back down to earth. "Oh… I'm leaving for the Firefly mission tomorrow. I want to start packing today just in case I might need to buy something before I leave."

"That's tomorrow…?"

Ino and Sakura jumped as a loud crash reverberated through the room followed by loud, angry shouts.

"What the…?"

Ino shushed her and pressed her ear against the wall.

"Pig! That's none of your business." Sakura heard her name. She chewed her lip and furrowed her brows in indecision for a brief second before she ran to the other side of the room, sent a small amount of chakra to her ears to enhance her hearing, and pressed it against the wall like Ino was doing.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

"I… I know…" Naruto sighed and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry. It's just… I don't know. I hate that you hurt Sakura so bad when we were young… and a part of me is glad. I hate that I think that way, but what if you hadn't and she still loved you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I never did anything to encourage her. I was never interested."

"That is not the truth."

Naruto frowned and looked up at Sai, who stood in the doorway while Sasuke snapped, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"On the contrary, I always know what I am talking about. When we were out searching for you, I found it confusing that Sakura would maintain such an unhealthy obsession for a rogue shinobi. I asked her why she held you in such high esteem when you had never returned her feelings. She said that you did once. She claimed you told her that she had a beautiful forehead and that you wanted to kiss it, but that you were too shy to do so."

Sasuke's body tensed and he shouted, "I never said that!"

"I did."

Sasuke and Sai looked at Naruto in surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, you remember that day after graduation when we met Kakashi Sensei? After I attacked you and tied you up, I henged myself as you and talked to Sakura."

"You did what?!"

"Come on… I was twelve. I mean, I know it's no excuse, but I loved her so much and I… well, I just wanted to see what she thought of me."

"If that's not the stupidest thing I've ever…"

"I know, I know! I was twelve," he reiterated, "I just… I don't know… sometimes I just did things without thinking. It was no big deal."

A vein pulsed on Sasuke forehead as he shouted, "So you henged yourself AS ME, told Sakura she was beautiful… AS ME, told her that you wanted to kiss her… AS ME, and you say it was no big deal?!"

"Um, when you put it that way, it does sound kind of bad…"

"You think?! It's all your fault that she thought she was in love with me for as long as she did."

"Hey, now wait a minute, she was crushing on you long before that. Every girl in class was."

"Yeah, and they all grew up and got over it quickly enough when I ignored them."

Sai, listening quietly the whole time, interjected, "Most girls would have lost interest after not having it reciprocated for such a long time, but you made her think Sasuke actually did like her, but was too bashful to do anything about it. Sasuke is right, it is your fault."

"But that's… I didn't…" Naruto furiously tried to deny Sai and Sasuke's words, but in the end he knew that they were right. He had made Sakura think that Sasuke returned her feelings.

"Oh god, I'm such a fucking idiot."

"You were," agreed Sasuke.

"She will probably hate me."

"You are right," agreed Sasuke again. He added, "Just like you should for the way she treated you."

"Shut up, Teme. I could never hate her. She was just a kid!"

"Just like you were?"

"Okay, I get it."

"Do you?"

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Ino was at a complete loss for words as she looked at Sakura - who just looked like she was stabbed with a very sharp kunai.

Sakura didn't know what to feel, she was so overwhelmed with emotion. Anger, guilt, shame, indignation, and even love swirled within her. She stepped away from the wall and hastily ran into the living room.

With a muffled curse, Ino quickly followed. She stopped short as she saw Sakura sitting on the sofa and crying.

"It's not that bad. I mean, come on, he was twelve. He was so annoying then. Remember how Iruka Sensei would always give us extra work because of something he did. He was always pulling pranks and being loud. Face it, he was an annoying little shit!"

Sakura looked up in shock and outrage. "Ino, how can you say that? You know why he was the way he was."

"It doesn't change the fact, Sakura. I love and respect Naruto now and I'm truly sorry for the way we all treated him, but we were kids too. We didn't understand anything back then. Our parents told us to stay away from him and that he was a bad kid. We were wrong and they were wrong."

"But I said such mean things about him that day. I hurt him and then I continued to hurt him because I thought I loved Sasuke."

Ino sighed and sat down next to Sakura. "Listen, I know you still feel guilty about your obsession with Sasuke and the way you treated Naruto, but you guys talked about that ages ago. He forgives you so why don't you forgive yourself?"

"But what if they were right and I would have gotten over Sasuke sooner?"

"Sakura, you were twelve. Don't kid yourself, he was on your team, he was a powerful shinobi and not to mention - super hot. Every girl liked him, especially me, so why should you have been any different? It was only when we were older that we found out what real love is. Sasuke may still be incredibly good looking, but you two would kill each other if you dated."

"I know all that Ino. When Sasuke returned to the village we had a long talk. Why do you think I don't feel for him the way I did when I was younger? We are just two very different people. I could never be myself with him the way I can with…"

"Naruto?" asked Ino sagely.

Sakura nodded her head and gave a small smile. "Naruto," she agreed. "Oh Ino, you heard him… he feels so bad about that day. I can hear it in his voice. How can I be mad at him for something he did as a kid? I need to do something to let him know that it doesn't matter to me."

"Well, we can figure that out today. I'm going over there and let him know that it's just going to be you and me today."

"You and me?"

Ino's lower lip trembled for a second and her eyes grew misty. "You're going to be spending the next two weeks with him so one day doesn't matter. After all, we have an ugly, old furball to bury, don't we?"

Sakura looked up in surprise. She knew what her friend was saying. She wanted it to be just the two of them because she would be at her most vulnerable. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. "Oh Ino, are you sure?"

"That's what friends are for."

Sakura hugged Ino and knowing what would make her feel a little better, whispered softly, "We can go shopping afterwards if you want."

* * *

**AN:**

Yes, this is a very long AN, but one that I thought was very important. One of my reader's, Logan Locke and I have been discussing something which I think bares great significance to this story. Naruto's actions to Sakura during the team selections. I thought his statements towards this scenario should be shared so please read this so that you can understand where I am coming from in my story.

From Logan Locke:

One of the most glaring omissions in arguments towards Sakura's feelings for Sasuke...is the very reason WHY she fell in love with him!

Like most girls her age, Sakura had a crush on the Uchiha due to his lineage, good looks, and talent. In fact that is a typical trait most prepubescent girls (and boys) display: the longing for the affection of the most popular person. As such - they disregard their personality and demeanor...

So why would she fall in love with a boy who never shown interest in her or another girl? Simple, really: when Naruto disguised himself as 'Sasuke' and complimented the very feature she finds hideous about her, it reached her heart. Sakura, as a child, was mentally and emotionally bullied for her forehead - creating a feeling of low self worth and no confidence.

When she met Ino, she finally had a friend; one who helped her build confidence in herself! Sadly it was a boy that tore them apart (for which BOTH are responsible for), thus leaving her alone again. She became popular, and due to her intelligence - became the top kunoichi of her class.

And yet...she still felt insecure. When she was on that bench, she questioned whether Sasuke could ever like her. Her forehead, underdeveloped breasts, her self esteem, everything there put her in a dour mood. When Naruto did that, he fed her the belief that Sasuke loved her secretly - that he was just afraid to show his emotions around others.

Now you might say to yourself, 'Why would she believe that? He never shows any affection to her!'. Look at the circumstances; she was only around him alone twice during the first half of the series. The first was after the disguised Naruto took off, never saying what 'Sasuke' was going to do! When she met the real Sasuke, she tried to continue where "they" left off - only for Sasuke to question where Naruto is. Believing the blonde did something wrong, she made immature remarks about him not having family, angering Sasuke in the meantime. Thus the famous 'You're annoying' line...

After that Sakura began to change. She still tried gaining Sasuke's affections and smacked Naruto around (when he was being a complete idiot). However - she was growing closer to her teammates, earning two new friends in the process! She began to see how special Naruto was, and that there was more to Sasuke than she had in her fantasies.

As for the second encounter alone...that was when she had her heart broken by Sasuke. Seeing how dark(er) he was becoming thanks to the curse mark, Sakura tried to stop him from leaving. She brought up all the good times as Team 7, offered to go with him, and then admitted her love for him - believing that would assuage him from his path of vengeance.

All that did was leave her on a bench all night from being knocked out...

One could say that Sakura is to blame for her own broken heart. There is truth to that. Yet the same could be said of Naruto as well. When he disguised himself as Sasuke and nearly kissed Sakura, he helped push her towards thinking Sasuke loved her. Naruto was heartbroken, yet he never really took time to question 'why' she fell in love with the Uchiha.

Many give him a free pass because of her comments during that scene about him not having any parents. Those were the comments of young and immature girl who did not know better, yes. Yet her opinion of him was shaped not only by the adults in Konoha, giving her a misguided view in the beginning that she has come to regret. Still, if everyone is going to talk about how her confession in the Land of Iron hurt him, they need to acknowledge how he has hurt her as well!

* * *

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter! I happen to be very, very sad, shocked, appalled, horrified, depressed, and extremely angry (you name the negative emotion and I feel it!) after reading chapter 700 of the manga. It will probably be a few weeks before I update again, but I promise that I will. Unlike Naruto in said chapter, I will NOT give up my nindo to never give up!

Story Recommendation from Logan Locke:** Ten Days** by **SakuNaruLover**. A older, but immensely, underrated story that sees Naruto and Sakura grow close during time where shinobi are given a ten day vacation. It's set right after the Tsunade arc and before the Sasuke Retrevial arc. It's a very sweet and charming read by a unappreciated author!

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	15. The Wager

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:****  
_The Wager_**

_I walk with shadows, you have to find a better way  
I walk with shadows, the questions I will never say  
Hiding from the gallows, they keep me safe and sound  
So I walk in shadows, the ways of burning down this house  
~Escape the Fate~_

"Will you hurry up already; I don't want to be late."

"Relax Sakura, we still have half an hour. We will all be able to leave on time, I promise," yelled Ino above the sound of her hair dryer. She and Sai had a mission to a neighboring village to pick up some medical supplies so they were tagging along for a few miles for the company.

Sai, who had been patiently biding his time for the last fifteen minutes by alphabetizing the spices in the kitchen, came into the living room and sat in the chair across from the couch where she was sitting. "Does she always take so long to get ready?" he asked quizzically.

Sakura slumped back onto the couch and nodded ruefully. "Yeah, you should know Ino well enough by now. But she's right, we do have plenty of time yet. I guess I'm just anxious to leave."

Sai gave her a knowing look. "So… I assume that means things are still good between you and Naruto."

She and Sai had talked many times before, but as every conversation tended to get a little weird, she was hesitant to reply. Slowly, she said, "I guess. We've only had two dates. We've both been too busy to see each other since the last one because we had so many tasks that needed to be finished before we left for this mission. Well, that and we are taking things slow."

"I know that I have not known Naruto nearly as long as you have." His voice took a very serious tone as he leaned towards her. "He is very precious to me. I believe that my feelings towards him are what could be compared to what siblings feel; and that is why I can say what I am about to."

He paused for a brief moment. "I have seen Naruto do a lot of dumb things - as you have too. I have even bailed him out more times than I care to count, and I have watched him go through women as though they were disposable to him." Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Sai lifted his hand to stop her.

"Please allow me to complete what I was going to say. He is not a bad guy, and most of the women he was with knew it would not go further than just one night. I know as well as you that Naruto has his reasons for the way he's lived his life up until this point, and they are valid. But no matter what his faults have been in the past, he has always been one of the most loyal people I've ever known. If it were not for him, I would have never found myself, and for that I will always be grateful."

"I know all that Sai. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because since he told me about his feelings for you a few weeks ago, I have never seen him happier. The change he has made astonish me and they were all for you. I didn't say this to upset you or sway you in any way. I guess I just felt like I needed to defend my comrade against his idiotic past and tell you he is not the same person he used to be."

Before Sakura could respond, Ino came into the room. "I'm ready, sorry it took so long. Perfection takes time!" She looked between the two of them and gave Sai a hard look. "Is everything okay? The idiot hasn't said anything stupid, has he?"

Sai gave her an unsure look and Sakura smiled reassuringly at him. "No. Everything's great, let's go." As they all headed toward the door, she reached out and touched his arm.

"Thank you for telling me all of that Sai, and I promise I won't say anything to Naruto about it." He gave her a slightly relieved look and a small smile that actually seemed real, but didn't say anything more; he didn't need to. Sai had confirmed what she was already starting to realize; no matter his past with the other women, Naruto was one of the good ones.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

He was already there when they arrived. Because of his position as an emissary to Konohagakure, Naruto had to meet with the Hokage before they left to get last minute instructions. Even though this mission appeared to be easy and carefree, he was taking it seriously.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she saw him leaning casually against the gate guard's desk talking animatedly to one of the chunin on duty. She loved seeing him that way and worried that he might change when he became the Hokage. Maybe he would become too serious, maybe he would become too busy to be there for his family… if he had a family…

Immediately saddened by the thought, Sakura shook her head to clear the unwanted picture from her mind. _"Not if I have anything to do with it,"_ she thought with a determined glint in her eye. _"Even if things don't work out between us and it's only as a friend."_

He turned and their gazes caught. Her heart was still thudding in her throat.

She didn't want him to be just a friend. She wanted him to kiss her.

Somehow she felt she needed to break free from the mesmerizing spell he and his eyes had cast over her. Blinking, she realized her gaze had once more lowered to those disturbingly sensual lips. Jerking her eyes up, she discovered he seemed to have a similar fascination; his gaze had settled on her lips.

They throbbed. Instinctively, she licked them.

His eyes briefly closed, then opened and trapped hers. The look he gave her was intense - predatory.

"Back off you pasty-faced toothpick before I snap you in half!"

_"Thank god for Ino,"_ thought Sakura as her friend's angry voice broke the connection. For a moment, she feared she would make a spectacle of herself in public and throw herself at him or something...

"Is everyone ready to leave?" she asked with forced cheerfulness.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

After many miles, the rising sun finally reached its zenith. Sai and Ino began to get into yet another one of their famous arguments. Naruto sniggered and stepped closer to Sakura. "We should ditch them," he whispered, "With a little bit of privacy, I figure they'll either kill each other or get naked."

"Sai doesn't like Ino," she whispered back. "Just last week he put bouillon cubes in her shower head. She still smells like chicken soup."

"Hey, I did some stupid stuff too when I was a kid to get your attention."

"Yeah, but Sai's not a kid."

Naruto gave her a pointed look to which Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes, commenting, "You know, maybe we should." A sudden mischievous look crossed her eyes as she glanced at the path ahead. She glanced over at Naruto and asked, "You want to race to the mouth of the valley?"

The blond looked ahead doubtfully. "That's five miles from here over some pretty rough ground. That really wouldn't be fair."

"I may not have your stamina, but I've really improved mine with the strength of a hundred seal. I bet I can beat you there. And besides," she pointed out in the direction they were headed and added, "Look at those storm clouds. It looks like it might rain soon. If we want to be dry tonight, we need to hurry."

Although the distance wasn't that far, it would require crossing some fairly rough terrain. She knew that it wouldn't be much of a challenge for Naruto because of his stamina, but for Sakura, it was considerably more taxing. Still, with all her training with Tsunade, and the fact that they would be camping there for the night, she thought she might have a chance.

Naruto glanced up at the rhombus on Sakura's forehead and grinned. "So what do I get if I win?"

Sakura gave him a teasing smile and coyly said, "I'll give you your shirt back."

"My shirt? What shirt?"

"The one with the ramen logos on it. You let me borrow when Hachiko got me all dirty after that mission. It's very comfy so I brought it to sleep in."

"You sleep in my shirt?" She stopped walking and winked at him before she placed her foot flat against a tree and pretended to stretch.

Images of Sakura wearing nothing but his shirt filled his mind, distracting him. "What are you doing?"

Sakura teased, "I wouldn't want to pull a muscle while you try to beat me. I could be running a while. You might want to try it too."

Naruto stared at Sakura for a second before a slow grin crossed his face. He shook his head sadly. "Oh Sakura, do you really think this is going to end well for you? I mean, I would hate for you to have to sleep naked on this mission."

"Would you really?"

"I think I like…" Naruto quickly lunged to capture her.

With a very girlish squeal, Sakura took off before he could say anything else. Her body became a blur of pink and red while Naruto stood there slack jawed for a moment. He snapped his mouth shut as it curved into an appreciative smile and then charged after her.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Ino could feel her frustration with Sai nearly reach the breaking point when she heard Sakura's squeal and saw them take off. She stared in disbelief before throwing her hands out and shouting, "They ditched us! They actually ditched us!" She glared at the pale shinobi and with a pointed finger, snarled, "This is all your fault."

"Actually, unlike you, I was perfectly aware of everything that was occurring around us. Sakura challenged Naruto to a race."

Ino bristled at his bland tone while he continued. "Perhaps you would like to reach an agreement with me as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, since there are two parties involved; you and I, we should agree that the one who makes the incorrect prediction about the uncertain outcome of the race between us shall forfeit something stipulated by the other."

Ino sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are we even speaking the same language?" she asked resignedly.

Sai explained, "Well Beautiful, we too should race to the mouth of the valley and place a wager on the outcome."

Ino gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to smash his face with her fist. Honestly, sometimes she hated that Sakura told her about his annoying habit of making up nicknames that meant the opposite of what he felt. She took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"What kind of wager?"

"Whatever you desire."

"What I desire is for you to be dead."

"And what good would my corpse do you?" Sai asked quizzically.

Ino growled deep in her throat. "It would lie on the ground and not cause trouble."

"Really, Ino." Sai sighed. "You're always so eager to solve your problems with violence when diplomacy would serve you so much better."

Ino snapped, "When you kill your enemies, you don't need diplomacy."

Patiently, Sai explained, "I am not your enemy. I am a fellow Konoha shinobi."

"Tch, fine… I'll make the bet. If I win then you have to stop calling me beautiful."

"I agree. And if I win, then you have to engage in the act of pressing your lips against mine for a duration of no less than one minute."

Ino quivered with outrage. "Have you lost your mind? You want to kiss me? I should kill you!"

She turned to punch him, but he was gone. "Hey, that's cheating!" she shouted and then with a shriek of fury, Ino chased after the pale artist with murder in her eyes.

There was no way in hell she was going to kiss that jerk.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

The weak, wintery sun peeking through the heavy clouds was lending its meager warmth as he made his way through the trees and pretty soon a sheen of sweat dotted his brow. His control slipped. A hint of red flashed in his eyes as he watched her lithe body race ahead of him. And sharp canines lengthened and emerged from his mouth from the heart-pounding thrill of the chase.

Thunder boomed; exciting him further, and the rain began to fall.

Leaping from bough to bough, Sakura gave a quick glance behind her to see the blond shinobi catching up to her much faster than she thought he would. Her intense training with Tsunade paid off though as each beat of her heart delivered a bigger burst of blood, energizing her body and thrilling her. She giggled and stuck her tongue out before running even faster.

He matched her speed and then some. She could hear his harsh breathing now, practically in her ear. Sakura leapt over a boulder and raced across an empty meadow. She was about to spare another quick glance over her shoulder when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. A giggle died in her throat as rough hands grabbed her by the back of her shirt, yanking her to the ground.

She toppled into a pile of leaves, rolling over and over, and when she came around the last time, she put all her strength behind her arm and pushed him. "What the…?!" Sakura looked up in anger only to meet a very different Naruto.

Almost human. Naruto was almost human. Except that deep in his blue eyes, a red glow burned.

"Sakura." His voice sounder deeper, rougher. She hadn't seen him like this in a very long time and she admitted to herself that she felt the stirrings of fear in her belly.

Her heart pounded so hard the sound thundered in her ear. "Naruto?"

He growled as thunder rumbled across the sky and then straddled her body, his fangs bared.

As she fought for breath, her chest heaved, and Naruto's gaze wandered downward. "Caught you," he said roughly, "You're all mine now." Slowly his head dipped, and he ran his tongue from the base of her neck to her chin. Again. And again.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. "Naruto, this isn't like you. What's wrong?"

The rising wind buffeted their bodies. Lightning flashed and a heavy rain continued to fall. But the long stroke of his tongue felt almost… erotic, and unwillingly her pounding heart changed its rhythm. He nuzzled under her ear, a gentle touch that prepared her for the nip on her ear. She felt his breath over the artery in her neck, and tensed again, expecting… but he kissed the side of her mouth.

She was confused. She was splattered with mud, soaked to the skin. Her clothes were ruined, and the top showed everything - the shape of her breasts, the color of her nipples, that she was cold… and aroused. The black skirt was plastered to her thighs, and as she watched, Naruto placed his hand on her knee and slowly slid it up her thigh.

Her breath caught.

She was still afraid. How could she not be? But mixed with that unfamiliar emotion was another, newer emotion - she was aroused. She was needy. She was ready. And she was mad about it.

Sakura grabbed his wrists and twisted, trying to move him aside.

Dumb. He outweighed her by fifty well-muscled pounds. She couldn't budge him. But she couldn't bear to use her chakra enhanced strength against him, either. Even now, she couldn't hurt Naruto. He captured her hands with one of his and held them above her.

"Love me."

"What?" She almost didn't hear him. His muttered demand was so unexpected that she wasn't sure she heard him right.

He growled low and pressed his forehead to hers. "Love me, Sakura. Show me your passion."

He must have read her refusal in her face, for his other hand drifted further up her leg, under her skirt to her panties. He pressed hard, and his finger making a circle around the entrance to her body.

The pleasure was so sudden, so intense, she found herself flattened, her arms stretched out to her sides, grasping handfuls of last year's fallen leaves littering the muddy ground.

He lifted his head, the rain poured down, and water beaded on his face. "Touch me," he demanded harshly. "Touch your mate."

Lightning flashed and thunder blasted, reminding her - as if she could forget - where she was, and why. She struggled to push him off her again. He lowered his head and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, and when she refused to open, he stroked her again in a rhythm that echoed the rumble of the thunder and her heartbeat.

She found her eye lids drooping. She tried to focus on his red, slitted eyes, desperately wishing they would return to their normal blue. But she couldn't focus her interest on his face, not when his tongue slipped so neatly between her lips and caressed the inside of her mouth, or when his finger caressed her ear lobes. When had he released her hands?

The tip of his tongue swirled around hers, and when she followed, he drew her into his mouth and let her explore. No longer intimidated, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands came up to the nape of his neck, gripping his hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Naruto groaned and then broke his kiss with Sakura. She looked at him with pleading eyes and then surprise when she noticed that his red eyes had changed back to blue.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. I…"

They both looked up as Sai burst into the clearing with a triumphant look on his face.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

Another story recommendation from Logan Locke: **The Fox's Kit, **by** SuperNeos2.** After Team 7 is passed, Naruto finds something that changes not only himself, but that of Sakura and the rest of Team 7. While I haven't finished reading it yet, I agree with Logan; It is funny, touching, and truly heart warming, and I hope you will love it too.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	16. The Problem with Flowers

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:****  
_The Problem with Flowers_**

_Just give her back to me  
You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need  
So baby what if I can't forget you?  
Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall  
~Pierce The Veil~_

They both looked up as Sai burst into the clearing with a triumphant look on his face followed closely by Ino who was shouting something about dirty, rotten cheaters. Both of their jaws dropped as they took in the scene before them.

Sakura was lying in the mud with Naruto on top of her. Her skirt was hiked up nearly to her hips and it was very obvious where his hand was. Ino quickly closed her mouth and hastily turned around.

Sai was not as considerate. He asked, "Are you sure this is the proper place and time to engage in coitus? I do not believe the weather is conducive for a proper coupling."

"Idiot!" shouted Ino as she slapped the back of his head and jerked his arm to get him to follow her. "Give them some privacy!"

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Sakura shoved Naruto off her and scooted back, looking at him warily. She was furious at Naruto. Furious at herself too for the way she reacted. Although to be fair, Naruto had never looked so ashamed of himself before.

"What was that about?" she hissed.

"Sakura-chan… I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what came over me."

"What, are you saying you had no control over your actions? Are you saying Kurama took over or something? I thought you and he were friends or something."

"No… yes… I don't know…" Naruto wouldn't look at her. Too embarrassed to tell her the truth about the whole mating thing, he hung his head and evaded, "I'm not really sure what happened. I just lost control. I was having fun chasing you and then this." He pointed to ground where her imprint lay and then ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Do you hate me?" he asked and then hastily added, "Not that I would blame you."

Sakura was silent for a minute, thinking of everything that had happened. Slowly she said, "I don't blame you for all this. While we can't pretend it never happened, we can choose to just move on from here."

"You don't hate me?" he asked incredulously, still not looking at her.

Sakura gently grasped his chin and forced him to look at her. "No," she said softly, "I could never hate you. I want to understand what's going wrong though."

_Oh yeah, now he felt guilty. _

"I just want to help you."

_Very, very guilty._

"Has this ever happened to you before?"

"Um… nothing like this."

"Something similar?"

"Uh, well… maybe once or twice when I was dreaming."

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully. There was definitely something he wasn't telling her. She asked, "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

Naruto flushed deep red and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Um, I was in the hospital."

"Were you hurt?"

"Uh… I'm not sure… uh, but I was moaning."

Sakura frowned, tapped her chin and paced around him. After a few minutes she looked up and said, "I think I might understand what's happening to you. I think that having the beasts inside you is influencing you a little… probably when you get too excited or stressed to be able to maintain control. I don't think they want to harm me or you. Maybe they were acting on instinct… you know, the thrill of the hunt. When we get back to Konoha, I'll do some research to see if I can find anything that could help."

She reached out to take his hand, but Naruto avoided her touch. He said quietly, "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to be afraid of me either."

"You would never, Naruto. Of that, I'm sure. I'm not afraid." She could still see the immense guilt on his face and wanted to do something to lift it. There was only one thing to do. Sakura took a deep breath and with a deep, red flush staining her cheeks, shyly admitted, "You startled me before. Maybe… maybe I kind of liked it… a little."

Naruto's head shot up and he stared at her as though he couldn't believe what he just heard. She held out her hand and quickly said, "But… I don't want you to take this the wrong way. It's just that this is all so new to me and I don't want to rush things. I know my actions that day in my apartment and well… what just happened between us contradicts that, but…I'm not explaining this very well, am I?"

The relief coursing through his body made him feel happier than he thought possible. Naruto hurriedly assured, "Sakura, you don't have to explain. I understand what you're saying. I will wait as long as you want to." Patience was never one of his strong suits, but if that's what it took to earn her trust, he silently vowed he would do it.

"I can't tell you exactly when I might be ready for, well, you know, but hanging out and getting to know each other better as more than just friends wouldn't be so bad." Sakura laughed softly, but he could tell she was anxious to hear his answer. "Maybe you can give me a little warning next time you feel your control slipping."

"I'll try. And like I said, I'm not in a hurry. I know my reputation isn't exactly great, but I'm doing what I can to change it. Even if I get to do is have a few kisses, I'm okay with that. There's still going to be a little kissing, right?"

This time when Sakura laughed, it was full of joy. "Well…I may have to insist on that as a condition. It's the least I can do to repay you for all of your patience."

"You're very kind-hearted, Sakura-chan." They shared another snicker and Naruto was happy Sakura had told him what she wanted. He picked up her bag from the ground, handed it to her, and then said, "We should probably find Ino and Sai. If we hurry, we can make it to the inn at the next village before nightfall. It'll be warm and dry." He glanced down at his muddy clothes and added wryly, "It even has hot showers."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Sakura as she linked her arm through his. "Just lead the way."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Ino looked up at the dark sky and frowned as the rain continued to fall lightly. Getting impatient to leave, she huffed, "Are we supposed to sit here twiddling our thumbs while they are having a good time?"

"Well, we can always find a nice, dry spot and you can twiddle my…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Well, you have proved yourself deficient by performing ineffectively to achieve victory and thus I _have_ earned my recompense."

"What?! For the last time, Sai, what freaking language are you speaking?"

"You failed to win the race, Ino Yamanaka."

"So what, you cheated."

"That is an incorrect statement. I did not attempt to deceive you with any sort of trickery nor did I violate any rules deliberately, as there were none. Therefore, one must conclude that there was no form of cheating involved. You owe me a kiss."

"I'd rather kiss a pig."

"Well, you did call me a swine last week…"

"I. Will. **Not**. Kiss. You… Ever."

"You are a sore loser."

"What?"

"It means to lose at something without any dignity or grace."

"I know what it means, you idiot! I'm still not kissing you," she growled in warning.

Sai gave her an appraising look and then said, "Did you know, Beautiful, that rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death. So for my health and yours, you really should just do it."

"I hate you."

"So… does that mean no to the twiddling?"

Ino raised her fist menacingly and took a step forward. It was the creaking of a branch being moved out of the way that probably saved Sai's life.

Naruto walked up to them, grinned widely, his eyes crinkling with laughter while Sakura smothered a giggle and loudly cleared her throat. "So, uh, is everyone ready to go?"

Ino shoved past Sai and marched over to her roommate. "Men suck!" she declared as she walked away. Sakura turned her head and gave Sai a hard look before patting Ino's shoulder and agreeing.

"What just happened?" whispered Sai. "Why is Sakura looking at me that way?"

"It's because they are women." Naruto gave a lift of his hands, his expression resigned. Not surprising. Discussing women tended to bring that expression to most men's faces. "Sasuke once told me that they band together far more fiercely than any other creature and will tear a man to shreds if he dares to harm one. Believe it."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

The inn was barely a rest stop for travelers. There were no other businesses in the tiny village, but Naruto was right; it was warm, dry, and had showers. She and Ino shared a cabin while Naruto and Sai shared another next to them. And after a long, hot one she met up with Ino in the lounge.

"How did you get here before me? You look like you took a shower," said Sakura as she sat down beside the blonde.

"I did," said Ino. "I kicked the boys out of their room and took a shower there. I couldn't wait. Look I got you your favorite," she added in a sing-song voice as she nodded to the tall fruity drink.

"Ino, we're on a mission. We shouldn't be drinking alcohol."

"We're on 'C' rank missions, forehead. Not to mention, we're still in the Land of Fire. It's acceptable and you know it. Now drink up and tell me all the gory little details."

Sakura swirled a straw through her drink and wondered if she should just suck it down. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Yes, you really do."

"No, what I want to talk about is you and Sai. **I** want all the gory little details."

"Fine," she huffed, "We made a bet, he cheated, and then wanted me to kiss him, end of story."

"I saw how mad you were. You need to stop being his toy."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He winds you up just to watch how you react. If I didn't know him better, I'd swear he does it because he enjoys it."

"Well, that's just ridiculous."

"Is it? From here, it looks like you enjoy it too."

"Oh well now you're just being ridiculous, Forehead."

"Am I? Just think of it Pig, he's young and impressionable."

"So."

"So, that means he's highly trainable."

"Look, if I wanted to train something I'd get a puppy. Forget that ass. Tell me what happened between you and Mr. Future Hokage."

Desperate to talk about anything other than what really happened and what she really thought of it, she waved down the bartender. He grinned and waltzed over to them, the very picture of tall, dark, and handsome.

"Ladies. How're the drinks coming?"

"I think we're ready for another. I'm Sakura, by the way. This is my friend Ino." Sakura downed her drink in a single gulp as the two eyed each other. Though her friend claimed she was too busy with work to date, it didn't stop Ino from surveying the possibilities. Even if she never took advantage of them.

Sure enough, when he went back to fill their order, the blonde leaned in. "If that guy isn't the hottest thing I've ever seen, I don't know who is. If I had the time…"

"There's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting."

Ino held up a finger. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work on me. Stop stalling and spill the details."

"It was no big deal. We where racing each other to the valley when he got a little carried away. Like I said, it was no big deal."

"Carried away." Ino's blue eyes practically lit up. "Oh, do tell."

Okay, so maybe this story wasn't so easy to tell. Sakura looked for a napkin to shred, but there were only the heavy-duty coasters. "He kissed me."

"Oh. My. God."

Sakura jumped, feeling guilty for no reason at all. "What?"

"You wanted him to kiss you."

"I did not."

"Yes you did, you little hussy." Ino grinned, held out her hand and teased, "I don't judge."

She bit her lip, temporarily saved when the bartender brought their drinks back. As soon as he was gone, however, there was no denying it. "Okay, yes. Maybe a little. You have to understand, he was so forceful and a little scary. It was so wrong. But…"

Sakura took a hasty drink and nearly choked. This was way stronger than the last one. Maybe it was alcohol loosening her tongue, or maybe she just needed to get it out in the air, but she didn't stop there. "I don't know, Ino. There was something really, really compelling about it all. Maybe it was the fear factor, but it was so exciting."

Holy crap, she couldn't believe she'd just admitted that out loud. But it felt kind of good to say it so Sakura kept going, toying with her straw as she went on. "I mean, sure he's rough around the edges, it's Naruto after all. And that mouth is just sinful."

"Yes…yes it is."

She frowned at the weird look on her friend's face. "Ino?" Then she realized Ino wasn't looking at her. She was focusing on some point over Sakura's shoulder.

The room swayed as all the blood rushed from her head and foreboding slammed through her system. This couldn't be happening. There was seriously no way this was happening. "Please tell me he's not standing right behind me."

Ino put her elbows on the table and propped her chin in her hands as if getting ready to watch a show. "He's totally right behind you."

Sakura turned, feeling as if she were swimming through molasses. Sure enough, Naruto stood not two feet from her, holding… flowers? From the grin on his face, he'd heard every single word. She waited for lightning to strike her dead, but apparently God wasn't in an obliging mood tonight.

When he held out the flowers, she took them with numb hands. She lifted the flowers and inhaled on reflex, still unable to tear her gaze from Naruto. Tonight he wore a basic black T-shirt, but it clung to every single freaking muscle. The pants did the same thing. It wasn't fair—not by a long shot. Sakura definitely needed another drink.

"So, you think my mouth is sinful?"

Good God, he really had been close enough to hear everything. "No." Behind her, Ino sounded like she was choking on her drink. Good. She deserved it for not warning Sakura he was here and close enough to eavesdrop. "Your lips are way too thin, practically nonexistent."

Naruto took a step forward and leaned on the back of her chair, nearly overwhelming her with his closeness. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Sakura coughed, belatedly realizing her throat was kind of itchy.

"Because I'm pretty sure you just said my mouth is sinful."

This was so not okay. She rubbed her nose. "You misheard."

"I don't think I did." He leaned sideways around her. "How's it going Ino?"

The traitor smiled sweetly at him and waved her hand for him to join them. Feeling a bit magnanimous, she told Sai to join them too. "We were just talking about you."

"Ino," growled Sakura.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth."

She could tell Naruto was having far too much fun with this. "You heard her call my mouth sinful, didn't you?"

"Don't you dare answer that, Ino." Sakura sneezed. What the hell? She tilted the bouquet, stared at it in dawning horror, and then groaned. "You bought me aralia."

"I bought you what?"

"Aralia flowers." It was as if, by finally seeing what it was, her symptoms suddenly became ten times worse.

Sakura's eyes started watering and, if the itchiness of her arms were any indication, she was in the process of breaking out in hives. Awesome. Just freaking fantastic. She sneezed and then tossed the bouquet at Ino. "This isn't funny."

The blonde girl failed miserably in her attempt to stop laughing. "I'm sorry. It really isn't. This is horrible. But, holy crap, it's so terrible it's hilarious." Ino crowed, You should see your face!"

Sakura rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, which, of course, only made the itching worse because the damned aralia was all over her. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. You love me." Ino finished off her drink.

Naruto rushed around the table and blanched. From the way his eyes bugged out, Sakura hazarded a guess that the blotchiness had reached her face. "What's happening?"

"Sakura is allergic to aralia." Oh great, now Ino could be helpful. "She puffs up like a blowfish whenever it gets within a feet of her, and you just handed her a whole bouquet full of the stuff."

"Holy shit. I'm so sorry. I just…"

"It's not a big deal." Sakura scooted off the chair and grabbed her purse. "And to you, Ino, I only have one word: karma."

Sakura marched out of the lounge, trying to pretend that she couldn't see the stares and hear the whispers as she walked by. That didn't work, just like she couldn't pretend that she didn't hear the light footsteps following her out. "Please Naruto, leave me alone right now."

"Can't you use your medical jutsu?"

"Not on something like this. I need some herbs though."

"This is my fault. You gotta let me make this right." He jogged up until they were even, but was forced to fall back when Sakura wove through garden statuary and bushes towards her cabin. "Please, Sakura. I'm really sorry."

Considering her eyes were starting to swell, it probably wasn't the best idea to walk around half-blind. Being safety-conscious was the only reason she said, "Fine. Whatever. There are some herbs I need to make a tonic. Fast."

"Fast I can do, Sakura-chan." He hooked an arm around her waist and steered her back toward the front desk.

Sakura let him lead her and closed her eyes, focusing on breathing. All she wanted right now was a great herbal remedy, a shower, and a bag of ice for her face. And sleep—a whole lot of sleep. It would be okay. A quick stop at the market and she'd be home free. She could do this.

Naruto whisked her through the lobby and shouted at the man working the front desk, "Where's your market at? My friend here needs to make some medicine."

The man warily backed up at the site of the shinobi. His voice quivered as he said, "There isn't one here. The closest market is twenty miles away in the village of Hotaru. I can give you directions."

"No, we know where that is. That's where we were headed tomorrow anyways." Naruto bent down and gathered Sakura in his arms. "Don't worry," he said softly. "I'll take care of you."

"Put me down, Naruto. It's okay. I can take care of myself. I'll be alright."

"Stop being stubborn."

He ran out of the inn and down the road. His body changed direction so quickly, Sakura was thrown back against his chest. "Hey, watch it!"

"You said fast."

She had, but she didn't want him to kill her in the process. "I'm not going to die—I just need some herbs."

"Die? Is that even possible from flowers?"

"Yes." She clutched his jacket as he violently twisted, narrowly avoiding a low hanging branch again. "You keep running like this and I'm going to vomit all over your favorite jacket."

"Small price to pay if I can help you be less miserable faster. It'll be okay. We'll be there before you know it."

Thank God, because she didn't think she could deal with this much longer. His concern might have been endearing under different circumstances, but Sakura was about ready to freak out and start scratching every part of her body she could reach. Compared with that kind of annoyance, Naruto just needed to shut the hell up and get her some allergy meds.

* * *

**AN:**

Sorry everyone for this long author's note but I truly felt this needed to be said. I rarely get angry at negative feedback; however, I did this time so I felt it was important to express my feelings.

To the guest that commented last chapter,

I always try to respond to everyone's comments whether they are good and bad, but as a guest I could not. That being said, I found your review to be distasteful, misleading, inaccurate, insulting, and boorish. Yes, I do value the opinion of Logan Locke. He is articulate, kind, intelligent, witty, and someone I truly wish I could meet face to face.

However, he is not the only person who's opinion matters to me. Here is a list of those who's opinion matters:

yellowflash-reincarnated, Kusarigama1, Aka-Manto, Pakkun101, Zero-Tails317, Hanmac, CynicalNinja, Rakasa, Gamma89, The Whirlwind Jinchuriki, Tony Blu, SamusOlderBrother, XxAshishxX, dbzgtfan2004, inu-babygirl1, SEELE01, kyuubifan1000, Czar Ryno, Mangaka Shuzen, DragonPony022, ineversleep123, DarkinocensDLT, imaginativefool, kl, maxslayer10, Q-e17, Isuzumi, HaveManners, Dudtheman, prithi 666, Konoha's Crimson Fox, Deza-chan, Majin-kun, kidloco, bedpostmonster, ahmadaziz, Cherrybomb-liv, Izzyyzzi, midnightscar17, twwistedimagination, JTW2014, minniemousemom, Kor Anders, loganhunter2, thunder3swords, Bellum, Shadowwitch042190, BHgamefreak375 , Mad Rollinstone, Sage-of-forbidden-arts, chelsea-chee, afilley, Timberwolfe, SourxApples, mefree, OmgItsAzia, sortofbored, firetemplar415, narusaku143, dark-wolf-howl, Deus Namikaze, TDI-Ryro-Eclares, stormwolf3710, Exor, hopelesslysingle, Arsenalfan99, narusakufanficfan1, MiniWolf666, guest - myself, , Sensuto, Shadow2700, DZ, Adonna2424, silentdragon2k8, BladedRose, MaximalCatPossible, Minttyfresh, M, Akari-chan, demonfox2140, and all the guests that didn't sign in. (Hopefully, I didn't miss anyone!)

If you look up any of these reviews from this fic, you will note that not all reviews are complementary. The world is filled with unique and beautiful people and I value everyone's opinion. I have learned a lot from everyone and I hope to continue in that vein because one can never move forward if they stay stuck in place. (That especially includes you, guest M, for your information. I truly didn't know all that &amp; found it quite informative)

So, to you, guest reviewer, please take into consideration that I value everyone's opinion whether I agree or not. Your timing couldn't have been better though because it's Thanksgiving - A time when we are supposed to reflect on the past and give thanks. It was this time 3 years ago that I started writing so I need to say thank you to all my reviewers. It is because of all of you that I continue to write in the first place. Fanfiction is a community where I truly feel like I belong… A place where I'm not weird or strange. You cannot begin to imagine the warmth and sense of belonging I get from all of you.

Again - thank you.

Finally, ahmadaziz has recommended a few fics for your enjoyment. I have read these two and liked them immensely. Hopefully you will too.

1) **'Hand in Hand' **by** Narudeeds.** Now the Hokage, Naruto is watching his villagers enjoy a day of peace celebration. While he should be enjoying himself, he can't stop spotting couples holding hands, and he can't help think about how he has never really done that. Will his advisor be able to cheer him up? Actually Narudeeds is an excellent author so be sure to check out all his other works.

2) **'Marked' **by** CherrieBlossom73**. Sakura is getting married to the prince of Konoha, Naruto, but she does not love him. The night before the wedding, Naruto is determined to change that. This is a one shot, but the author is working on a sequel.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	17. Trust Me

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:****  
_Trust Me_**

_I'll be the shadow at your door,  
I'll be the moth into your light,  
'Cause you deserve much more  
~Sleeping With Sirens~_

Naruto mentally berated himself. He kept telling himself that he was an idiot for not stopping to consider Sakura might be allergic to something. Though, seriously, who could have guessed she was allergic to flowers? She liked flowers. She was best friends with Ino, who ran a flower shop. She walked through fields of flowers on missions!

He cut through a wandering caravan, taking the opportunity to check on her. Holy shit. Angry red blotches covered her pale skin, clearly visible even in the pale moonlight. Though he couldn't be sure, he thought maybe the skin around her eyes was swelling too. He tightened his grip on her body, determined to fix the mess he'd made.

An old man on a cart cut him off and slowed down, getting in his way - seriously, why were there so many people on the road?! And at this time of night… They needed to get the hell out of the way before Naruto made them get out of the way. He muttered under his breath and took to the trees.

"You know, I'd feel a lot better about this if I was sure you weren't going to end up killing someone."

Her words were a bit slurred, but he understood her well enough. On edge, he snapped, "Yeah, well, that won't matter if your throat starts swelling and you die in my arms." That could happen with an allergic reaction. He'd seen it on some movie he'd watched once.

Sakura choked out a laugh. "I'm just miserable, not dying."

She might be thinking that now, but it was possible that the full reaction hadn't hit. Things would keep getting worse until they got the medicine into her system. With another curse, he jumped down from the last tree and began running up the side of the mountain, earning a startled yelp from Sakura.

When he finally put her down, she was going to kill him…

The miles flew by in a blur of light and shadow and pretty soon, Naruto veered into a well traveled lane leading into the bustling village of Hotaru and skidded to a stop in front of the open air market… which was closed.

He put her down, but still held onto her waist. "Are you kidding me?! There's no one here," he said in disbelief. "Where is everybody?" he shouted in anger and then punched the nearest closed stall.

"I'm fine, calm down. I can buy it from the store instead of making my own." Sakura shoved past him and marched toward the store she saw as he had raced to the market. "You're acting insane," she added in an irritated grumble.

He was. He couldn't help it. His woman was in danger and he could feel the something inside him shift. He took several deep, calming breaths and then ran after her as she turned the corner. Dammit, where the hell did she think she was going without him to protect her?!

"Sakura-chan wait for me! You shouldn't go off by yourself in this condition. Someone could hurt you, or you could fall in a pit, or wild animals could attack you…"

And why was he acting so fussy and interfering…?

Apparently Sakura thought the same thing. "Thanks, Mom, but I'm a grown-up. I do know how to take care of myself." She hurried inside, but Naruto could have sworn he heard her mutter, "But I might hurt you if you don't stop nagging me."

Naruto searched for the medicine aisle, but apparently Sakura figured it out quicker because she was already there by the time he figured out where it was. She grabbed a cheap brand, but he snatched it out of her hand. "Get the other stuff… the expensive stuff. It must work better if it costs more."

Sakura's face was on fire. She itched everywhere and she couldn't breathe all that well. Did he think she was so weak and useless that she even couldn't take care of herself? She grumpily hissed, "It's the same damn thing."

"No, it's not." When she didn't move fast enough, he reached around her and put the box back. The other box was two hundred ryo more, but it was a small price to pay when Sakura's health was on the line. "Take some now."

Sakura jerked away as if he'd waved a dead animal in her face and replied primly, "I'm not opening this box and taking medicine right here in the store. I haven't paid for it yet. That's against the rules."

Naruto glared. "I'm paying for it," he insisted. "You already know how this goes. Take the damn meds or I'm going to force it down your throat."

Toe to toe, she grumbled, "You wouldn't."

"Do you really want to find out how far I'll go if your life is on the line?"

"You need to stop acting this way." But instead of punching him into next week, she watched him open the box and dole out a dose of the disgusting pink liquid. Sakura took it as a shot. "We done yet?"

Not by a long shot. "No. We need…" He shoved the stuff back into the box, and considered. What else would she need? God, he didn't know the first thing about this crap. That stupid movie had focused more on the dying part and less on the treating it.

"While you're figuring that out, I'll be walking this way."

He followed her, eyeing the contents of each aisle they passed. Chocolates—chocolates would be good. Girls really liked that stuff when they weren't feeling good. Naruto veered into that aisle and started to choose some random brands. Then he stopped. What if she was allergic to nuts or something? Why had he never noticed if she ate only certain types nuts before? Didn't he know everything about her?

Carefully examining the nutritional facts on the back of each package, he decided on basic milk chocolate and dark chocolate. On second thought, maybe he should get some of the white stuff too. There was no telling what Sakura would like, but she'd already proven she was particular about weird things.

…and she even liked vegetables…

He walked in the general direction she'd gone, but stopped in front of the soup section. Did an allergic reaction count as sick? Maybe he should pick up some chicken noodle soup too… Yeah, good idea. He had always heard that soup was healthy. Before he could second-guess himself, Naruto added two cans to the stuff in his arms.

On a whim, he stopped in the bath and body section and picked a few different bubble bath bottles. He wasn't a fan of the whole bath thing, but he knew Sakura was into it, and he remembered something about taking baths when you have chicken pox. Maybe it was the same for allergic reactions.

A cart would have been a good idea, but it was too late now. He shifted the stuff until nothing was in danger of falling and kept going, glancing down each aisle as he passed. Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

She wouldn't have left without him, right?

Hell, of course she would.

Naruto spun around, ready to drop everything and go sprinting after her. Then he caught a glimpse of her on the other side of the store. She had something pressed against her face—he recognized it as frozen peas when he got closer. _See, who likes vegetables?!_

"There you are."

"Here I am." She sighed and lifted the bag long enough to frown. "What's all that?"

"Ah…" He felt stupid standing in front of her, his arms overflowing with random crap. Maybe he should have just left everything alone and gone with her to the freezer section. "I thought you might want some of this."

Sakura leaned in, nearly smacking him in the face with her frozen peas. "Chocolate, bubble bath, and chicken noodle soup. I'm not sure what your planning, but count me out."

Naruto blushed. "Um, I didn't know what would help, so I got a bit of everything. Maybe I got a little carried away."

"I…see." Those green eyes focused on him, and Naruto suddenly lost all thought.

Sakura finally broke the moment by shoving the peas back against her face. "Can we go, please?"

"Yeah, sure. My bad." Naruto dumped everything into the cashier's lane and tapped his foot as the young man rang everything up. The kid moved so slow, Naruto was tempted to toss him aside and just do it himself.

"I need the peas, ma'am."

With a long-suffering sigh, Sakura handed them over. He wasn't sure, but Naruto thought her skin was a little less red. Either that or it looked less red because red covered every inch he could see. It was hard to tell in this light. "We should go to the hospital." Why hadn't he thought of that first? It was the logical thing to do.

She accepted the peas back from the kid. "We are not going to the hospital."

"You could go into amafatic shock…"

"It's anaphylactic shock and stop right there. I am a trained medic. I know what I need." She actually reached out and put her hand on his arm. Every muscle in his body jumped to attention, which was damned inconvenient at the moment. For her part, Sakura didn't seem to notice his pants fitting him a bit tighter. "I'm really going to be okay."

"But you should see what you look like, Sakura-chan. Your face is puffed up like a balloon and there's red spots everywhere."

"I really don't need a description, Naruto. I know I must look terrible."

"Oh, no-no-no, you still look… um… really cute. The uh… the red bumps bring out your uh… your eyes."

"No."Sakura had to admit it - he was being sweet. Annoying, but sweet.

"Are you sure? Because it's no trouble to get you there." He tried to mentally map out the route. Crap - was there even a hospital in this village? Well, they might have to break a few of the village laws along the way, but whatever it took to ensure to Sakura's safety, he'd do.

"I'm fine. Promise." She gave him that look - that look that said she was fast losing patience. When Naruto just stared, Sakura reached up and grabbed him by the lapel on his jacket and shook him. "Did you hear me?" she demanded.

"Okay-okay… if your sure. We should head over to the Firefly inn then, right?"

Sakura gasped and then moaned.

"What is it? Are you okay? Are you getting worse? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"No," she moaned, "We forgot our packs…We've got nothing to wear."

"Oh." Naruto slumped against the building and frowned. "Well, I'm pretty sure Ino and Sai will figure it out. I wouldn't be surprised if they have it sent to us tomorrow."

Sakura looked at her reflection in the window and checked her face. "I think the swelling's going down; we can run back into the store a buy a change of clothes and then we can walk to the inn and we can get our rooms."

"Yeah, right. There's no way I'm leaving you alone tonight."

"You're seriously not going to let this go, are you?"

"Are you surprised?"

Sakura smiled. "No, I guess not."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

The room was beautiful, but of course she knew it would be. There was a small lounge, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It was probably pretty big too, but it seemed so small with Naruto in it. Sakura rolled her shoulders, trying to scratch without actually scratching. What she needed was a shower, but she didn't particularly want to do it with him here. She dug her nails into the side of her neck and froze when his eyes zeroed in on the movement. "You aren't better."

"It takes a while for the medication to kick in." But the reaction wouldn't stop for good until she had this crap off her skin. "You want to go check out your room while I jump in the shower really quick?"

His gaze skated over her, so intense it was as if he'd run his hand down the front of her body. Okay, wow. Maybe she needed to take a cold shower. Like, now.

"I think it's next door." She waved at the doorway behind him and backed toward the bathroom. "I'll only be a minute."

"I'll stay," he said firmly.

Sakura sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to budge. "Fine, suit yourself."

Naruto shadowed her retreat. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

Oh crap. "I'm not alone. You'll be right here." She motioned at the room as she started towards the bathroom. "I mean, not here-here, but in the same general area. If my throat starts closing, I promise to scream for help."

"If your throat starts closing, you won't be able to scream for anything."

His words shouldn't make her think of sex. They really shouldn't. But, seriously, could anyone blame her? Here he was, stalking her through the lounge toward the bathroom, and she couldn't help but remember the last time they'd been alone in a room together.

No. Bad idea. Really bad idea. They were supposed to take things slow… weren't they? Wasn't there a reason for them to take things slow?

Damned if she could remember what those reasons were.

"Stop." She held up a hand.

He didn't stop walking until her hand rested against the middle of his chest. "I don't need to be in the shower with you, but I'm not leaving you alone until I'm positive that you're all better."

"You're being paranoid. I'm a medic, remember?" Her voice came out breathy and low. Crap. Sakura made an effort to sound normal. "And where, exactly, do you plan on waiting?"

Naruto grinned, the wolfish expression making the breath stall in her lungs. "The bathroom, of course."

"Of course…"

She wasn't sure how he did it, but the next thing she knew, she was sitting on the bathroom counter and Naruto was taking off her boots. "I really like these, by the way."

"Oh." Sakura watched him pull off the second heeled boot, carefully sliding it off her foot. She could just imagine how he'd stand and pull off her shirt, then move on to each article of clothing until she was naked, all while using the same gentle touches. She shivered, trying vainly to keep her toes from curling.

"Are you okay? You aren't having a seizure, are you?"

For a second she thought he was teasing her, but there was nothing except concern in his clear, blue gaze. She pushed to her feet before she convinced herself that his stripping her was a fantastic idea. "I…" Her words trailed off at the look on his face, eyes gone nearly red with something like need.

Sakura found herself holding her breath, waiting to see what he'd do. Would he insist on continuing to help her? God, what if he took her right here on the bathroom counter?

She bit her lip, another shiver racking her body. She'd just wait and see.

"Are you cold?" There was no mistaking the fact that Naruto knew exactly what the source of her shiver was. He braced his hands on her hips, his chest brushing against hers.

"Sakura, I asked you a question."

He had, hadn't he? "No, I'm not cold."

"You need to get into the shower."

"Yes, I do." His hands coasted up over her sides, taking her shirt off in a smooth move. As he tossed it to the side, Sakura tried to come up with a protest. But what was there to protest? She wanted him to touch her more than she wanted her next breath. Naruto didn't keep her waiting, tracing a single finger over the pink lace of her bra. "I like this better than your boots."

What was she supposed to say to that? "Thank you."

Naruto moved back down to her skirt, undoing it carefully, the draw of the zipper unnaturally loud in the bathroom. Was she really going to do this? It was undoubtedly a mistake. A really big one. But, with her body practically quivering with need, Sakura suddenly didn't care.

He went to his knees and helped her step out of her skirt and pulled off her shorts. Then Naruto sat back on his heels and just looked at her. "Damn, you're beautiful."

It didn't mean anything. Words were less than worthless—easy to throw out there, even easier to take back. Oh, but she was starting to figure out how much he meant them. Sakura bit her lip, waiting to see what he'd do next.

Finally, Naruto reached down and covered her hand with his own. Sakura blinked.

She'd been scratching without even realizing she was doing it. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. "You need to get this stuff off your skin."

"You're right." She took a step back and her knees buckled. Naruto caught her easily before she fell. The heat of his hands on her bare skin felt so good. Too good. She didn't want it to stop. Which meant she really needed it to stop. Sakura steadied herself on his shoulders. "Jeesh. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're having an allergic reaction and are doped up on meds. It's understandable."

_Yeah, that sounds good._

He stood and, keeping an arm around her waist, leaned into the shower to turn it on.

"What are you doing?" Sakura watched, wide-eyed, as he took off his shirt. And as always, the sight of his chest mesmerized her.

His hands went to his pants and her jaw dropped. "Naruto…"

"Relax." He shot her a surprisingly playful grin. "I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're sick, I promise. But I don't want you collapsing and hurting yourself. It looks like I need to get in the shower with you after all."

"What?!"

"Trust me."

She should probably argue, but then his pants were off and Sakura couldn't focus on anything but his thighs. Wow. Just…wow. The black boxer-briefs molded to his body perfectly, leaving little to the imagination, and she couldn't help but notice how turned on he was. Naruto turned to test the temperature of the water and she actually whimpered at the sight of his butt.

"Is something wrong?"

Yes. No. Maybe? All Sakura knew was that her ability to resist touching him was fading fast. She sneezed.

"Come on, Pinky. Let's get you cleaned off." He yanked back the curtain enough to step in and pull her in after him. Immediately, Naruto moved aside and shifted her under the water. It couldn't have been all that warm for him with the one showerhead, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he nodded at the shower caddy. "Soap?"

Sakura handed him the body wash and tried really hard not to notice how the water had plastered his already-tight underwear to his skin. God, the man was temptation personified.

For his part, he seemed all for keeping his word to not take advantage of her. While she was trying to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing, Naruto soaped up his hands. "Arms."

He moved from one to the other, his big hands sliding over her skin. First her arms, then shoulders, bypassing her breasts to her stomach. Each touch had the heat at her core winding tighter until she was almost panting with need. Then he was on his knees in front of her. Again. Sakura bit her lip as she watched him, his brow furrowed in concentration, as if washing her were the most important thing in the world.

Once her legs were clean enough for his satisfaction, Naruto paused, hands on the outside of her thighs. Guess he'd finally noticed the fact the water had made her panties and bra damn near transparent. She could almost feel the stroke of his stare as he moved forward until his breath ghosted over her skin.

Would he kiss her there? Did she want him to? God, this had nothing to do with want. She needed him. Sakura was already wound so tightly, she was half convinced that a single touch would send her spiraling over the edge.

But Naruto didn't touch her.

He blew out a breath and pushed to his feet. "You should be good now."

_"Good? There was nothing good about this,"_ she thought in disappointment.

Except…

He'd kept his word. Even when it had to be painfully obvious of how much she wanted him to break it. She had never had someone try to take care of her since she was a little girl and it warmed her heart. There was just something so sweet and tender about it. Sakura moved so he could turn off the water and then accepted the towel he offered. When he pointedly looked the other way, she stepped out of the tub.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright." She nodded, eager to put some distance between them before she did something unbearably stupid, like throwing herself into his arms and begging him to make her come. "Let me go grab those clothes we bought." Hopefully the task would keep her distracted long enough to calm down her hormones. She headed for the lounge, where she had set down the bag, trying to ignore the devastatingly sexy half-naked man in her bathroom.

God help her.

She didn't want to.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto leaned into the spray and turned the water colder, hoping it would kill his raging erection. The way Sakura had looked at him while he soaped up her body really hadn't helped with his control. As it stood, he was hanging by a thread. He could feel the raging need to touch her, to love her. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He promised.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the icy water ran down his body. It wasn't until he could no longer stand the freezing temperature before he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

He had almost thrown caution to the wind and ripped off Sakura's panties. Really, who would have blamed him? She'd been so close, her body shaking beneath his touch, everything he wanted right there in his face, practically begging for his mouth. If he'd licked his way down her stomach, she wouldn't have stopped him. No, if her response was anything to go by, she might just have urged him on.

But he'd promised he wouldn't take advantage of her, and if there was one thing Naruto would never do, it was to go back on his word. Especially with this woman.

Naruto grabbed a fluffy peach towel off the rack and roughly dried himself off. He grew angry at himself as he kept picturing Sakura in the shower. Already he could feel his erection making its unwanted return.

"Not again… Come on, Uzumaki - you can do this. Think of something else… think of… think of Sakura's pink nipples… no-no-no, think of something else. Sasuke! Think of Sasuke naked!"

Naruto looked down and gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, that worked, thank god." He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door slowly, wanting to give her plenty of time to hear him coming.

"Sakura?"

"In here."

Following the sound of her voice across the bedroom, Naruto peeked out the door and into the lounge. She was standing by the sofa pulling clothes out the bag. She held up a pair of pajama pants and a T shirt. But he had eyes only for her. She wore a tiny pair of pink shorts with a drawstring that just begged for him to undo.

Damn it, he needed to focus on something else.

Naruto dragged his gaze up, but he never made it to her face. The white tank top was borderline see-through and he couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra. _Shouldn't she be wearing a bra or chest bindings, or something like that? Why the hell wasn't she wearing a bra? Hadn't the shower been enough of a test—one I passed with flying colors, thank you very much? _This woman was obviously trying to kill him.

With a an extraordinary amount effort, he focused above her shoulders. She'd pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Between that and her fresh-scrubbed face, Sakura was the very picture of the girl next door. More like the wet dream next door.

"Um…you're staring."

He couldn't help it, nor could he help noticing she seemed to like his eyes on her body. Naruto cursed as he grabbed the pajama pants out of her hands and hurried back to the bathroom. It was rude, but the peace between them was too fragile to ruin because his dick was making a tent of the stupid peach towel. He took his time dressing, helped along by the fact the pants were too small.

By the time he'd dressed, he had his physical reaction under control. Still, it was going to be a long-ass night with her prancing around in those cute little booty shorts.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto wandered into the lounge where she was sitting. She had all the pamphlets listing the activities offered at the inn spread out before her. He eyed one for a restaurant and asked, "Did you need to eat anything?"

"You really are a mother hen," she said affectionately. "I already ate a little something with Ino earlier so I'm not hungry. If you are, you can leave me. It's okay."

"You're so cute when you're patronizing me." He grabbed the bag from the market and held out the allergy medicine. "Dose yourself."

She laughed. "And did I mention that you're unbearably overbearing too."

"There you go again, kicking me when I'm down." He waited until she took the meds and then took the little cup to the sink and rinsed it out. "Now we can relax," he said as he sat down as far away as he could to her on the couch and picked up the movie guide.

Sakura shivered. "I'm cold," she said. "Maybe you can sit next to me."

"Um, I can turn up the heat in the room."

Sakura took a deep breath. "You don't want to sit next to me?"

He flinched a little. She could almost see the battle between what he wanted and what he thought he should want. "Is it because I said I want to take things slow or because I look so ugly right now?"

Naruto's head snapped up and he growled, "You're not ugly. You're just too beautiful." He got up, ran out of the room and came back seconds later with the blanket from the bed. "I don't want to do the wrong thing," he said as he covered her and say down next to her. "Are you comfortable?"

Sakura shook her head. Thank God. He didn't know if he had the strength to move to the other side of the couch right now. This next question was harder, but Naruto couldn't stand being this close and not at least asking. "Can I…hold you?"

She answered quietly, "I would like that."

She was already burrowing into him by the time he got his arm up and over her. Damn, this felt good. Her head settled perfectly into the dip of his shoulder, giving him a whiff of her shampoo. "I like this too."

He could feel her smile against his chest. This was going to be one hell of a long night, but he'd known that going into it. Eternal optimist that he was, Naruto had hoped that he would have her in his arms again. It just felt so right. With them cuddling like this, he could almost pretend this little slice of domesticity wasn't just a fantasy. That he might really have a chance with Sakura in the near future. "Get comfortable and let's watch something. Tomorrow we can decide what we want to do while we are here."

After a brief hesitation, she slipped her arm over his stomach, her nails making his skin twitch, and gave a shuddery sigh. "Thank you for taking care of me, Naruto."

"Anytime, Sakura-chan, I'll be there anytime you need me."

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

Yeah, so I know this is kinda cliché. I just really liked the whole role reversal thing… call it an author's prerogative. Yes, I know that Sakura is a big tough girl and can easily take care of herself, but I like to think that because of that fact - what Naruto does for her makes it all the more special. This does not make her weak in any way. I don't care who you are, it feels nice to have someone take care of you when you're feeling down.

So I wanted to let everyone know that I am going on a tiny hiatus for the holidays. I will return in a month. And here are this week's recommendations:

**A**** Soul's Salvation **by**Lady Kogawolf: **Guidance comes from the last place Sakura expected, and now, she must walk a new path with surprising results.

**Pink Umbrellas **by **ignitesthestars: **Sakura's a disillusioned bar tender, and Naruto's been stalking her a month now. However, once she actually takes the time to get to know him, she wonders if she hasn't been a little quick to judge. This one shot was recommended by **bedpostmonster**. I read it and loved it.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	18. Perfect Days

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

**AN:**

Yes, I know I said I was taking the month off, but obviously not! lol. I thought I would give you all an early Christmas gift - a new chapter. Thanks to one of my favorite reviewers, **Logan Locke**, who inspired me to keep writing by just being the good friend he is. Thanks Logan!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:****  
_Perfect Days_**

_See my shadow changing,  
Stretching up and over me  
Soften this old armor  
Hoping I can clear the way  
By stepping through my shadow  
~Tool~_

Sakura's face pulled into a pout as cool air wafted across her. Outside, the wind was really starting to pick up, rattling the window. It seemed like the wind was finding every little crack in the Firefly Inn and making its way inside. She shivered and started to sit up, but couldn't move. When what held her down sunk in, her eyes flew open and the air rushed out of her lungs.

Naruto's arm was curled around her waist, but more than that, his entire body was snug against hers. Every deep, steady breath he took moved through her. His warm breath danced along the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. There was no way she could sleep next to him when he was spooning her.

And yet, a languid peace invaded her body as she lay there cocooned in his arms. There was a part of her that didn't want to fall back asleep, because she didn't want to miss a second of his soft, even breathing. She pulled the covers snug over the both of them. The fire the Naruto had built in the fireplace late last night was now nothing but embers causing the outside chill to seep into the room. She burrowed deeper into the covers, snuggling up against a warm chest. A warm, very naked chest.

They had already been here a full week and he never did stay the night in his own room. Not one. Every day he took her someplace new and showed her a different side of himself. She thought she knew every side of him, but she had been proved wrong. They finally had their perfect date as well. Sakura smiled as she thought about the past week...

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

The first day there went well, all things considering. Naruto washed their clothes in the bathtub so that the pollen from the flowers wouldn't set her allergies off again. And then they sat around and talked while they waited for their clothes to dry.

He was extremely mysterious as he led her to the edge of the village to a very upscale neighborhood late that night. Somehow he talked her into sneaking into a huge house that was being built. None of the missions she had ever been in ever involved any sort of breaking and entering so it was kind of exciting knowing that they could get in trouble if they got caught. Naruto took her hand and led her around and made up stories about the house as if it was their home: picking out imaginary tile and discussing imaginary furniture layouts.

There was just something so unexpected and enduring about it all. Especially when they got to the master bedroom. There was a small room attached to it which Sakura supposed was to become a dressing room.

"If this was my house, I would make it a nursery," he said with a hint of wistfulness.

"You want children someday to carry on your name?"

"Eh, carrying on my name is good and all, I guess." He shrugged as though it didn't matter all that much, but Sakura saw the look in his eyes. It did matter.

"You would probably want a wife that would stay home and take care of them, huh?"

His blue eyes were unusually intense as he turned to her and replied, "It takes two people to make a child, Sakura-chan. It should also take two to raise them. If I have kids someday, I want to be there every step of the way."

Sakura ran her finger down the paneling as she looked around the room. Pretending an indifference she didn't feel, she asked, "And how would you do that if you were the Hokage? That's a pretty important position."

"So is being a father. I would never be too busy to be there. I can make shadow clones, you know. There is a tiny room that is used for storage in the Hokage's office. It would be a great place for a baby to sleep while his or her mother is at work in, oh I don't know… maybe a hospital."

Sakura's heart fluttered in her chest. "A hospital, you say. So you think it'll be alright with you if she wants to continue her work."

Naruto silently moved behind her and whispered in her ear, "I think she should do whatever makes her happy." He took her hand and kissed it. "I couldn't be happy unless she was, even if it meant that she didn't want kids at all."

Well, what do you say to that? Sakura had no clue, but she knew that her heart was pounding in an almost painful way. When his hand reached to cup the nape of her neck, Sakura struggled to breathe, fought not to let her eyes flutter shut. The man's touch was like pure warm electricity burning a through her blood.

And when his blue eyes darkened to a color so dark they were almost black, smoldering with molten heat, she knew he was going kiss her. His scent grew thick and luscious; it was male, sex, and something uniquely him all rolled together. Her breaths came quicker and her nipples puckered against his chest. She licked her lips and looked up at him. His lips were pulled into a hard line. He looked like a man on edge. A man ready to explode.

So, she did the only thing she thought of in that chaotic moment and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned into his strong body, and kissed him.

The world spun, the Earth moved, shattering under her feet. He froze for half a second, and then slanted his head and took over the kiss with such skill, such force, that she had no choice but to give in to it.

His lips were full, warm, and pliant against hers. His tongue slid into her mouth searching, plundering. She clung to him like a leaf to a tree in a storm. His hands stroked her back and then reached down pull her tighter against him. Never had she felt this strong flush of desire.

He took advantage of her situation and dove down to clasp onto her hard nipple through her shirt. His clever lips tugged and pulled on her, creating an answering lick of heat between her legs.

A loud banging shattered her lust like an explosion. She pulled back so quickly from him, she nearly fell down. She frantically looking down at her shirt where a wet spot formed over her nipple. She looked at him, leaning disheveled and sexy as against the wall - his cock tenting his pants, his cheeks flushed with pleasure - back to the door in a double-take. "I think it's the night watchman," she hissed, "We need to get out of here before we're caught."

"Relax, Sakura. We're shinobi, remember?" He grinned, showing a flash of white before clasping her hand and silently jumping out the window

It was a good thing that clouds covered the moonlight - it prevented it from exposing her burning cheeks as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Sakura blushed again, thinking of that night. She couldn't believe she lost her head that easily. She softly snorted as she replayed his words, "We're shinobi, remember?"

Ah yes… there's nothing like the feeling of extreme embarrassment to kill the mood. They didn't go any further that night, but still insisted he stay, 'Just in case she had another allergic reaction or something.' He was so earnest and sweet about it that she couldn't say no. To be perfectly honest with herself, she didn't want him to leave anyway.

Naruto suddenly started mumbling in his sleep and then let out a loud snort in her ear, bringing Sakura to the present. She giggled a little and then tried wriggling a little further away, gaining a couple of inches between them, before the arm around her waist clamped down.

She held her breath. Naruto dragged her to him, fitting her back to his front and—holy crap - he was aroused. Like, really aroused… She could feel him through their pajamas, long and thick, pressing against her rear.

Heat blossomed low in her stomach, rushing through her veins. She licked her lips and then bit down as a hand skimmed her hip before settling on her stomach. He murmured in his sleep again, and even though she couldn't make it out, she was pretty sure he just uttered her name. Sakura laid there for quite a while just listening to his heartbeat until she began to drift off to sleep. She dreamed about that day…

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Early the next morning of their mission, Naruto was up and moving around excitedly. She groaned and asked, "What has you so happy this early? The sun isn't even up yet."

"Look, Sakura-chan." Naruto moved to the window and pulled the curtain back. It was still dark outside, but Sakura could clearly see the fluffy, white mounds that piled up on the ledge. "It snowed last night." She jumped out of bed and ran beside him to look out.

The skies were glistening with the bright twinkling stars which looked down on the frostbitten trees. They stood together as a pack, sheltering in the cold wind while the mountains in the back loomed above the forest, leaning threateningly over the chilly trees.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered. "I love the snow."

"Yeah, me too."

"You know, when I was a kid I always wanted to have a snowball fight with someone."

His jaw dropped and he staggered. "What? No snowball fights?"

Sakura shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. "I didn't have friends for a long time. Well, not until I met Ino. She wasn't into that type of play."

Naruto marched over to the bed and looked down at her. "We're fixing that," he stated firmly. "Right now."

"Now?" Sakura made a show of looking down her blanket. "But it's warm and dry in here."

"Come on." He took the blanket gripped tightly in her hands and hauled her out of the bed. "Get dressed. We're doing this. Then we can drink hot chocolate and thaw out by the fire."

Before she had a chance to protest—not that she really tried—he had her in the bedroom and piled clothing in her hands. Sakura laughed as she got dressed, buoyed by his enthusiasm. "This is ridiculous."

"Most parts of being a kid are." He pulled his shirt over his head. "The trick to being an adult is keeping your sense of fun and adventure while still managing to do soul-killing things like paying bills and being responsible."

"That's good to know." He tied his boots and then took her hand and practically dragged her through the room and out the door. The cold slapped her, nearly making her change her mind about this being a good idea, but Naruto raised his face to the sky and laughed. "It's been a while since I've done anything like this. I've been too busy learning Hokage duties, training, or on a mission to just do something simply for the fun of it." He gave her a wink and said, "I need to put fun on my to-do list!"

The reminder that they would leaving in such a short time was almost enough to make her rethink the wisdom of indulging in any of this, but then he grabbed her hand again and led her out past the inn to the edge of the woods. As she walked, she could hear the dry snow crunching beneath her feet. Except for the whispering of the wind through the trees, sound was muffled and absorbed to the point she could scarcely hear herself breathe. When was the last time she'd done something silly like this? Unlike Naruto, Sakura couldn't remember. She wasn't sure she ever had.

The sun began to rise on the horizon. They could see the sunlight coming through the hills. The light allowed the snow capped trees' snow to shimmer like tiny diamonds. The air was crisp and the tip of her nose was as cold as it can be. She felt so alive in that moment, surrounded by quiet, pure beauty.

"This is how you make a snowball." Naruto crouched down, demonstrating the packing of the snow.

It didn't take a genius to do it, so she hurriedly followed suit. Then, when he stood up and turned toward her, she hit him in the face with it.

"That's cheating!" His expression made her laugh, even as she scrambled backward. He wiped snow from his eyes and shook his head like a dog. "You're a natural. You would have been an asset in the Great Snowball Fight in the year of the rat. I staked out the market with the biggest pile of snowballs you'd ever seen on." He grinned. "The plan would have gone off without a hitch if Old Masahiko hadn't been walking by. You know he's retired Anbu?"

"He may have mentioned it once or twice." She packed another snowball. "You're lucky Captain Tadao wasn't there." The retired chunin was a weapon's master who taught the students at the school the fine art of kunai and shuriken throwing. He had quite an arm on him.

Naruto sighed. "No, I wasn't. He came out of the market right in time to catch a face full of snow. It was all over after that."

"Do you know the older academy students still camp out around the main street by the market on snow days and try to ambush people?" She winked and added with a loud laugh, "I think Old Masahiko watches for them, because he always seems to show up in the nick of time to save the innocent bystanders."

As her laughter carried on the wind to him, Naruto smiled softly. He had a feeling he'd never forget the sound of it.

"No, I didn't know that," he replied quietly.

Before she could ask what he was thinking about, his snowball hit her in the shoulder, but by that point she already had another in hand and sent it flying. Things got chaotic from there, her laughing so hard she could barely breathe, let alone focus on dodging his attacks and launching her own. As she peeked out from behind the tree she'd taken cover behind, Naruto swooped in and grabbed her around the waist, taking them both to the ground. They rolled several times before stopping. She had to gasp for breath, she was laughing so hard.

Naruto looked down at her. Tiny snowflakes covered her head, glimmering in the early morning light. It came upon him in waves so quickly, the heat, the weakness, a tempest set loose inside him. He stared into her dancing, green eyes.

Cold snow crept under her clothing, but she barely felt it. She was on fire; burning up from the inside, her senses were all over the place, and it was the best feeling she'd ever had. Sakura reached up, letting her fingers thread through his soft hair. His reaction seemed to be on instinct. He closed his eyes and tilted his cheek into the palm of her hand. Warmth blossomed in her chest.

The kiss was so unexpected, it took her a few moments to realize that it was his lips that were warming hers. Her arms slipped about his shoulders. If she had felt the cold before, she certainly didn't now with Naruto's large body on top of hers. Steam from their mingled breath warmed the rest of her face, making her realize his lips were quite hot as they moved seductively over hers. Her breasts tightened, tingling. Her toes curled in her boots. Heat seemed to be spreading all over her as her blood began to raise swiftly through her limbs.

How much time passed she'd never know, but gradually Sakura became aware of what was happening. Naruto Uzumaki was kissing her with all the passion a man could put into a kiss, and she was kissing him back as if her very life depended on it. It felt so right. The kiss might have continued indefinitely if he hadn't got carried away and slipped his icy fingers along her neck. The shock of the sudden cold had her shrieking in surprise.

A little intimidated by the intensity of the moment, Sakura flipped him over so that she was on top and then she grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down his shirt. He laughed and grabbed for her, but she was already up and running. Grinning, she spun around unexpectedly when he was almost upon her and took a leap, bouncing up in his arms. The momentum had him skidding. She squealed, as much with laughter as alarm as he tipped backward. He flopped; she landed face first.

Breathless, she dug in, got two handfuls of snow to mash into his face before she tried to roll away. He caught her at the waist, dragged her back while she screamed with helpless laughter.

"I'm the champion snow wrestler," he warned her. "You're out of your league, Pinkie. So…"

She managed to get a hand between his legs for a nice, firm stroke. Then taking advantage of the sudden and dramatic dip of his IQ, shoved a messy ball of snow down the back of his neck.

"Those moves are against the rules!" he shouted in mock indignation.

"Check the book, buddy. This is intergender play."

She tried to scramble up, fell, then whooshed out a breath when his weight pinned her. "And still champion," he announced, lowering his mouth to hers for another kiss. She clung to him as his mouth seared her neck to her ear. When his tongue swirled her earlobe, she shivered in pleasure.

It was only after her clothes were completely soaked through and she had began shivering that had made them both realize how cold they were. With a look of chagrin, Naruto pulled her to her feet and walked her back to the inn to dry off.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Their days together had only gotten better after that. As a surprise, he made an appointment for them at one of the private spas that the Firefly Inn was famous for. Sakura remembered how strange it was when the woman working there greeted her as if they were old friends.

The women did nothing but gush about him the whole time. It seemed that when he made the appointment, he did nothing but go on and on about her. The women thought it so sweet that it was all she could talk about.

"Oh my gosh, it's really you!"

"Excuse me? Have we met before? My name is Sakura Haruno."

"I knew it," she crowed delightedly. "You're just as pretty as he said."

"He?"

"That handsome young man, Naruto. He really is right, you know."

"About what?" asked Sakura in curiosity.

"He was so accurate in describing the way the beautiful shade of your hair complements your skin. Such a sweet boy…" She looked wistfully at Sakura for a moment before adding, "You're so lucky to have such a handsome and virile young man in love with you. Cherish these times, miss."

She heaved a dreamy sigh and continued on and on and for a while Sakura patiently listened, but as nice as the woman was, it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. Yes, she knew that Naruto was handsome. Yes, she knew that Naruto was smart. Yes, she knew that Naruto was kind and sweet and funny. Yes, she knew that Naruto had the most amazing biceps that made her itch to run her fingers across… wait… what?

The woman was truly beautiful even though she was easily forty years old. Did Naruto have this effect on every woman he met? Barely controlling her rising temper, Sakura delicately extricated herself from the proprietor and made her way towards the changing room

As she undressed and placed her belongings in the dedicated basket she made her way to the showers. While she washed her body and hair, she kept running the woman's words through her head. It was obvious that the woman was attracted to Naruto. Sakura was positive that she tried to interest him too, but apparently he not responded at all. Sakura smiled to herself as she put on a tiny bikini and wrapped a towel around herself.

All he could talk about was her.

Generally bathing suits were frowned upon at the baths, but she hadn't been brave enough to go in naked. Her breasts were the one thing that had always made her feel inadequate. Hell, she lost count of every idiot who commented on her lack of bust size… well, until she learned how to use chakra to punch... Someone once said more than a mouthful was a waste, but Sakura sincerely believed that saying was made up by girls with small breasts like her just to make themselves feel…

_Oh, just shut up brain! I can do this… _

Sakura took a deep fortifying breath and stepped onto the path that led into the open-air bath where Naruto waited. As she slowly walked, she argued with herself.

_He's going to laugh…_

No he won't. You can do this, Haruno.

_This isn't dim lighting. He's going to see just how pathetic they really are. You saw all those other girls - their breasts were huge._

So what? You know there is more to him than that.

_But what if he's disappointed?_

So what? You know there is more to you than that.

_I'm smart._

And strong and brave.

_And strong and brave. I can do this._

Sakura rounded a corner and gasped. There was the waterfall above her with the springs surrounded by a thick blanket of snow glistening beside her. The heat from the springs clashed with the chill of the winter air creating thick steam to rise up. The pools cascaded one into the other, like a series of infinity pools carved by nature, with a vibrant blue color that made her long to jump in. It was a piece of paradise with a mountain vista.

She could see across the valley, the expanse of the mountain range peeking through the trees. The roar of the waterfall took away any type of human noise that might have drifted up from the town of Hotaru far below. The water was extraordinarily clear, and the grotto where the pool was situated prevented any sort of wind or breeze from blowing in and giving her a chill.

But that wasn't what she noticed.

Hard passion smoldered in his glittering blue eyes. The towel she had lowered and the cold air made her nipples harden, which were clearly visible through the thin scrap of material that covered her breasts. His eyes were hungrily moving over her body as though he were starved.

"You shouldn't wear such flimsy little things, Sakura-chan," he practically growled, "I could rip that thing off you in a second."

Now she felt as though she hadn't worn anything. But that was okay, her self-confidence soared. He liked her body. He really did. She could see it in every rigid line in his body. Her checks grew hot. A guy actually liked her body! She felt silly for doubting herself. She was made of stronger stuff than that.

Sakura determinedly stepped into the water and boldly challenged, "What would you prefer that I wear?"

Naruto stared at her. She was standing waist deep in the small pool, the mist swirling around her head. What little rays of sunlight that were able to pierce through the thick haze lit her pink strands ablaze. She looked like a fairy, a sprite, unreal and yet real. He was mesmerized by her beauty. All sense fled him and the only thing he could say was, "Me."

With slow, deliberate motion, he moved in and branded her lips with a scorching kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes.

And then the kiss deepened as one of his hands moved up to cover her breast. He pulled down the swim suit and kneaded, he plumped, he squeezed, and her breast came alive, swelling, the nipple puckering and the sensations it caused elsewhere… She had known lovemaking with this man would be incredible, but knowing was not experiencing. That this was only the beginning gave her an added thrill in anticipating the rest.

She desperately hoped he wouldn't stop this time like he had all the other times they started to get too intimate. She was tired of him pulling back and reminding her that he made a promise.

Screw the promise.

It was inconceivable how he could fight something so wonderful when, unlike her, he knew exactly what to expect. Naruto had proven himself over and over to her in the past week. He was not a man who pursued a life of pleasure without responsibility or attachments. At least not with her. She finally admitted to herself that she wanted him. God, she wanted him so bad.

Sakura's fingers dug into his shoulders as he pulled her higher, catching the hardened nipple between his teeth. She gave a soft cry as he tugged and suckled her, her head thrown backward at the insistent pleasure crashing through her. He turned his attention to the other breast, relentlessly driving her need to a fever pitch.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered right before he brought her down, bringing her on top of him so he could reach her bottom. With both hands gripping her to control her movements, he pressed her down against his erection, then guided her in slow undulations, against which her thin bathing suit was no barrier.

They were in a private hot spring, but it was still too public. Sakura knew it was a bad idea but she didn't care in the least. His movements were driving her wild and she began to moan. Her fingers locked in his golden hair. She kissed his jaw, his neck, nipped at his ear, while he kept thrusting and sliding her against him, causing a searing friction on a pulse point she hadn't realized existed.

Sakura let out a loud groan which seemed to snap Naruto out of it. His eyes widened and he gasped hoarsely, "We shouldn't be doing this here."

"The bulge in your shorts didn't get the memo," whispered Sakura.

"No," he gritted as if it was the hardest thing he'd ever done and said. "I made a promise Sakura-chan. We can't do this, especially here. You deserve better."

He gently fixed her top and then took her hand, helped her out of the hot spring and wrapped her towel around her. Sakura stumbled alongside him, confusion eating away at her as they walked toward the changing rooms.

She didn't understand. He was attracted to her. He'd said she was beautiful and that he'd always thought she was beautiful, and she'd felt him. She felt just how strongly attracted he was against her when they practically just had sex, but he'd rejected her.

_Naruto rejected me._

_And he didn't reject any female. _

Sakura wanted to cry—to sit down in the snow and cry. No, she wanted to punch something. Something with blond hair and blue eyes.

Humiliated, confused, and still more than a little aroused, she forced herself to stay quiet and to keep walking. Both were equally hard. The urge to mete out some serious violence was building in her body. No good could come from that. She knew he was just trying to keep his promise to her, but she was ready…

_UGH, his stupid promise… So how do I let him know that I'm ready?_

Duh, just tell him.

_What, just blurt it out like a fool?_

Well, you did tell him you would let him know when you were ready. So let him know.

_How?_

They stepped up to the doors leading to the changing rooms. Naruto released her hand and was about to walk into the men's room when Sakura spoke. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time we take things further."

"Further?"

"Tonight, Naruto."

"Tonight?!"

She opened the door and walked into the changing room, leaving him standing there with a stunned look upon his face. There was no mistaking the joy in his eyes though.

Tonight she was going to let Naruto Uzumaki seduce her.

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

And now for the recommendations (from my good friend, **Logan Locke**):

**Without Sasuke**, by **Yethri**. Basically as the title implies, Team 7 is formed without the Uchiha. It's a great NaruSaku story, though it's not a friendly one for Sasuke just so you know...

**Trepidation and Detestation**, by **Shinobi Kisse**s. Naruto completes his promise, yet Sakura is infuriated with him doing it without her. It is a superb one-shot with a excellent lemon.

**Bloodlusting for You, **by **chelsea-chee. **After a tiring battle in demon form, it was then Naruto realized that he didn't change back! Now, along with newly formed fox instincts, he goes off in search of the girl that he loves, to mate with. Whether he wants to or not.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	19. Feelings of Transcendence

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:****  
_Feelings of Transcendence_  
**

And to fight this fatal attraction,  
Just to sit inside and hang my head too low.  
Living in the shadows of the scars.  
The past defines just who we are._  
~Motionless in White~_

_Tonight? It was time to take things further tonight? _

Naruto stood frozen as the door swung shut, struck absolutely immobile by her comment. He focused on the deep oak beams above the doors, desperately trying to get the image of an almost naked Sakura out of his mind.

Wasn't working. The beams morphed into hips and breasts.

_What does that mean? Does that mean she wants to take one step further or does that mean she wants me to make love to her? _

Holy Mother of all Shinobi, that wasn't what he'd planned on doing when she joined him in the hot spring. He just couldn't seem to control himself. That girl had hips on her, sweetly flaring out from a narrow waist. For someone so short, her legs looked a mile long when there was nothing covering them. And those breasts?

Naruto scrubbed his palm across his jaw and closed his eyes. They were small, but the size fit her perfectly. He had needed to know if they were as perky as they looked beneath that bikini top and if the tips would be a sweet dusky pink. They were. He needed to stop thinking about her breasts. But because he was a guy and once that image took hold, he pictured them in his hands and her back arching into his touch again…

"Damn," he growled. Lust stirred with a vengeance—that heated, almost-crazed kind of lust that never amounted to anything good. _Tonight. It's time to take things further tonight._

_What if I try to make love to her and that's not what she meant. She'll think I'm pressuring her and I'll lose her trust._

But the way she'd been looking at him… No. No way. He had to be imagining that, because this was Sakura. She said she wanted to take things slow. It had only been a week since she told him that. Was one week slow enough? _'Was it just wishful thinking or was she really looking at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers filled with want. Like she had wanted me to do something about the fact she'd been standing there with barely anything on. Like she had wanted me to see her, to touch her, to love her.'_

Naruto headed into the shower because he just had to do something before he really did do something stupid. _"And there is a lot of stupid in me right now—a whole lot,"_ he admitted ruefully to himself. She said tonight so he would just have to wait and see just what she meant by taking things further then.

_Why are women so damn complicated?_

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Sakura took great care with her outfit that afternoon. They were going to the Snow Festival together and there was to be a dance in the evening. She had wanted something a little more formal to wear, but this was a mission not a vacation. Still… She made a quick run to a cute shop she had noticed a few times and bought something special that would be able to fit into her pack when they went back to Konoha.

When Naruto came to her door to get her, his jaw dropped. She was wearing some sort of top that pushed her breasts up and it was all he could do not to stare. The skirt was modest, but watching it swish against her toned legs drove him crazy. He had to force himself to stop staring at Sakura's petite little waist and perfectly round ass after he lost his footing halfway down the stairs.

The festival was in full swing when Naruto and Sakura arrived. They wandered around for hours buying food from the carts and watching some of the competitions. Sakura stopped and stared in fascination at one where two men were clasping hands and attempting to push each other over their respective lines. It was a contest of strength so their shirts were off showing bulging muscles.

When one of the men lost, Sakura turned to speak to Naruto, but he was gone. She turned her head, searching for him. Shrugging to herself in annoyance, she turned back to see who the next challenger would be. She gave a gasp when Naruto stepped into the ring, removed his shirt and faced the huge man.

Sakura couldn't believe he was doing that. The other man was at least a foot taller than him, not to mention heavily muscled. Naruto was muscled as well, but he was a shinobi so he was much leaner and lighter.

Naruto grabbed the man's hands, got into the correct stance, and then looked at Sakura. In that moment she knew why he entered the competition. She had been admiring the contestants, but he wanted her eyes on him, so he became a contestant. What a sweet, jealous thing to do… and so foolish. He couldn't possibly win.

Only he didn't lose right away. Naruto had magnificent balance. They were pushing and straining against each other. Muscles that she had never seen so prominently before swelled on the blond. Her breathing quickened as she cheered him on. And when their eyes locked and he was sure she was watching, he twisted and unbalanced his opponent.

He made his way toward her, signaling to the judge that he wouldn't be participating further. His blue eyes never left hers as he walked. Hot, intense, and predatory - those were the only words that came to mind as she stared at him. But as he put his shirt and jacket back on she thought she imagined it. His eyes were the same bright blue, his smile the same charming and carefree one he always wore.

"Sakura-chan, there's a dance going on over there. Do you want to go?"

"I didn't know you knew how to dance. When did you learn?"

A hint of red crept up Naruto's face and he avoided looking at her. "Oh, uh… you know, just here and there," he said evasively. "Baa-chan said I had to learn for official ceremonies."

The thought of one of his past 'lady friends' teaching him how to dance had Sakura simmering. She knew it was unfair of her, but she couldn't help how she felt. Why didn't he come to her? They were friends. Before she could stop herself, she asked a little waspishly, "Was it the girl who liked to be spanked or the one who meows?"

Startled, Naruto looked down at her. "Neither… It… um, it wasn't a girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said unconvincingly, "Tch, sure it wasn't."

Naruto sighed and admitted, "I'll tell you the truth, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Of course I wouldn't tell. You know you can trust me."

He mumbled in her ear, but the fireworks had just started and she didn't hear him. "What was that?" she asked.

Naruto heaved a great sigh and repeated a little louder, "It was Sasuke, alright. Sasuke taught me how to dance."

"Sasuke Uchiha? Our teammate, Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Tall, dark, and broody. That Sasuke?"

"I don't know anyone else named Sasuke."

Sakura wanted to laugh so badly, but she could tell he was getting uncomfortable so she clamped her lips shut and didn't say another word as he took her hand and whirled her into the revolving circle of dancers.

The floor was crowded; he had to hold her close. So close his strength and that fascinating power he wielded, a potent blend of physical confidence and sexual prowess wrapped around her, a seductive spell she wasn't even sure he knew he was wielding.

Then he guided her through the turns; his thigh parted hers and all she could think was… Sakura closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

Her senses were given free rein, sending her nerves leaping when they were jostled and he drew her protectively close and pressed his lips to the top of her head. Down the street the muffled sounds of the people laughing and playing games, and the shrill calls of children enjoying the rides could be heard but Sakura barely noticed them. She was in the arms of a Jinchuriki.

Snow began to fall down as they slowly moved along with the music, thick flakes drifting lazily to the ground. Naruto brushed her hair off her cheek as he leaned back, his gaze mesmerizing her face. Five freckles. That was how many had been sprinkled across her nose and cheeks since she was seven years old. He knew the exact size, shape, and location of each and every one. Thick pink lashes fanned her cheeks and her plump lips were curved in a smile.

Dragging in a breath, he glanced around, unseeing. How he would survive much longer… One thing was for sure - no more slow dances. Not until the pressures that seemed to building inside him, seething volcano-like from somewhere deep within, those emotions he had for her eased. "Sakura?"

"Hmm," she said dreamily, not opening her eyes.

An urge deep within him wanted to ask her if they could go back to the inn and make love, but he wisely decided subtlety would be best. Instead he asked, "So… uh, about this taking things further idea of yours… are you ready to leave now?"

Too bad he didn't do subtlety well.

His eyes met hers; darkly burning, they reflected the thoughts that mirrored hers. Sakura chewed on her lip nervously for a second before nodding her head.

Naruto grabbed her hand and started to drag her off the dance floor. "No, wait!"

He didn't. He pulled her quickly through the crowd and onto the street. Everything looked so different because of the decorations for the festival. They found the side entrance to the inn and entered. He pulled her down one softly glowing corridor, then another, up a flight of stairs, and through another hallway, more stairs, and more hallways. For nearly ten minutes she was yanked along, her heart hammering, her fears mounting, getting her hands squeezed every time she tried to get it back. Finally Naruto stopped, but it was to lean back against the wall and close his eyes. Through her own anxieties, Sakura actually felt a moment's alarm for him.

It didn't come out sounding like concern, however. "What's wrong," she demanded.

"Nothing."

Nothing? She looked around, but there were no immediate doors to enter. Certainly not the door to either one of their rooms. And he didn't look like nothing was wrong. He looked like he was in some kind of discomfort.

More softly, her concern apparent now, she asked, "Naruto…?"

His eyes opened and his mouth twisted in self disgust. "I'm lost."

Sakura blinked at him. "Lost as in 'don't know where you are'? We've been here for a week."

He sighed. "Yeah. It all looks so different right now."

She stared at him for a long moment before she said, "That's kind of anticlimactic, isn't it?"

That got her a scowl which prompted a smile from her, but a moment later she burst out laughing. She fell back against the wall herself, holding her middle, tears filling her eyes. When her amusement started to wind down, she made the mistake of glancing at Naruto's face, which showed his continued disgruntlement, and another round of laughter ensued.

She was gasping for breath which she felt his hand slid behind her neck to draw her over to lean against him. She didn't try to resist. She didn't know what it was about the laughter she got at his expense that made her feel at ease with Naruto, but it did.

He smiled wryly and teased, "You're not being very nice or respectful, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, I'm very nice. And I have a great deal of respect for all your abilities, Naruto." Then she rested her chin on his chest a grin up at him. "Just don't draw me any maps I might need, okay?"

This time they both burst into laughter. Sakura took his hand, let him up two flights of stairs and down a hallway, stopping at her door. "Um… this is it," she said opening the door.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

This was going to be her first time making love and it was making her a little nervous. Judging by the slightly feral look on his face and the way his eyes were practically glowing, it would happen quickly if she didn't do something. Sakura turned to face him, hoping that would make him ease back a little, but already he was reaching for the buttons on her skirt and his mouth was on hers.

The kiss wasn't soft or gentle. It was deep and scorching, a product of years of pent-up desire. His lips swallowed her breathy moans as his hand landed on the small of her back and jerked her to his chest. The feel of his body flush with hers swamped her senses. Naruto kissed her like a man starved, possessed by need…need for her. Sakura's hands clutched his shoulders as he staked his claim.

She tried to pull back a little, a bit unnerved by the intensity. "Wait Naruto," she gasped, "Please slow down a little." She held out her hand to stop him from moving in again. "You aren't going to lose control are you? This is my first time, you know."

Naruto leaned back in surprise. "Your first time? But what about that cipher corps guy you dated? You were with that asshole for months."

"Vu Nara was not an asshole," admonished Sakura, " He was a very nice man and you know it. We didn't… uh well… he just…" Sakura sighed, put her hand over her heart and admitted, "I just didn't feel it here. He was very smart and kind, but he didn't make me laugh and he didn't make me want to scream in frustration like you do."

Naruto took a deep breath, took off his jacket, and led her over to the couch."Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We won't do anything you don't want to." He lay down on the couch pulled her on top of him. "We can just sit here and talk if you want."

Talking was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

Naruto shifted and pulled her closer, one hand settling on the small of her back, and the other cupping her neck. Like he cherished her or something. She sighed and ran a single finger under his shirt, tracing the jagged line that marked the location of his heart. It was the only scar he had.

"You're killing me, Sakura-chan."

"I'm sorry." She froze, her finger less than an inch from his nipple.

"Don't be." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm not."

She lifted herself up so she could see his face, but the move shifted her body so that his erection was suddenly pushing against her lower stomach. Oh wow. Sakura froze, torn between the desire to get off the couch and the need to rock against his length. Good God, did the man have a soft spot on his body? Even with her on top, she felt delicate, feminine, and completely out of control. Sakura trembled when his one hand slid down to cup her behind.

He traced the thumb of his other hand over her bottom lip. "You really are gorgeous." With him touching her like this, as if he really cared, she actually believed it was true. Even more than that, when Naruto said it, Sakura felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. He must have seen something on her face, because Naruto pulled her up his body until his lips brushed her ear. "Don't look at me like that. Please."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want to know?"

At this angle, she couldn't see his face, wasn't sure she wanted to. Hell, Sakura didn't know what she wanted in that moment. No, that was a lie. She'd wanted this from the beginning, but her need had doubled after their slow dance. Her lips moved of their own accord. "Yes."

His teeth closed over her earlobe, just shy of actual pain. Naruto soothed it with his tongue and then kissed down her neck. "Because when you look at me like that, all I can think about is getting you naked and tasting every inch of you."

Oh wow. Wait, this was bad. No wait, this was good. He sounded calm… he looked calm… She should get up. Or move. Or…something. "Every inch?"

"Yeah." His hand trailed up her back. "Down your spine." Naruto flipped her so Sakura's back was pressed against his chest, his erection nestled against her bottom. She whimpered as both his hands dipped under her top, tracing over each place as he named it. "Around your hips—you have really sexy hip bones—and up your stomach."

He stopped just short of her breasts, his breath harsh in her ear. Sakura thought she might scream if he didn't touch her, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. He knew though. His palms were rough against her nipples, and she arched her back, needing more.

"Naruto…"

"You have the most perfect breasts, Sakura-chan. They fit so perfectly as if they were made for my hands. And your nipples… ah your nipples just beg to be teased." Too soon, his hands moved away, leaving her aching. "But, to tell you the truth, there's only one place I want my mouth right now."

It wasn't until he touched the waistband of her skirt that she understood. Again, he seemed to be waiting for her to…something. She had no idea. Sakura couldn't think beyond the all-consuming need to have him touch her there.

He hiked her skirt up and slid one hand beneath the silk to cup her. She held her breath as he toyed with the edge of her panties before finally pulling them aside and then… wow , it was just his hands on her heated flesh.

A single finger traced her opening and, despite every effort to stay still, Sakura couldn't help opening her legs a bit wider. Naruto pressed his forehead against her shoulder, his body shaking as his finger entered her. It wasn't enough, and when he withdrew, it pulled a whimper of protest from her.

Naruto's voice was so low and hoarse, she could barely hear him. "Once I was here, I'd take my time. I'd taste you, play with you, and when I finally let you come, you'd damn near black out."

Spreading her wetness, he found her clit, circling it and then withdrawing, before starting the process again. Over and over, as if he had all the time in the world.

Sakura reached for him blindly, digging her nails into his upper arm. "Please."

He went still and she had the wild terror that he'd leave her like this, on the edge and nearly mad with wanting. But then he cursed and plunged two fingers into her, using the heel of his palm to relentlessly drive her to oblivion.

"Oh, God, Naruto."

As the aftershocks hit her, he gentled his touch until it was almost too much to bear. He slid his hand out of her skirt and Sakura turned in his arms, needing to touch him.

"Just let me hold you for awhile, Sakura-chan. Please."

Hold her?

"But…" She could feel the length of him through his pants—this had been completely one-sided. Again. He was going to stop again…

Naruto sat up with her in his lap and wrapped his arms more securely around her body.

She wanted to argue, but the desire couldn't hold out against the languor spreading through her body in the aftermath. It was too good to be tangled up in him like this, especially after what was one of the single most erotic moments of her life. It wasn't a comfortable thought, but there it was.

She didn't know what to think about that.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

He was hanging on by a thread. Naruto stroked her hair and mentally went through all the reasons having sex with Sakura right now was a bad idea.

She was a virgin. There was no getting around that fact. He had never been with a virgin before. All the girls he'd been with before knew the game. Sakura wasn't a woman who gave away her body without some intense strings attached.

Then again, he wanted those strings, wanted them badly. With her. With Sakura. Naruto shifted his hold on her, running his hand down her legs and back up again. He wanted this woman with a passion he hadn't felt since becoming a shinobi. Sometimes it didn't make any sense. Two people could not be more different—or bicker more.

Up to this point in his life Naruto had never been the forever kind of guy, but every time he was around Sakura, she made him forget all of his reservations about a significant other, and what he could leave behind if he lost his life on a mission like he had seen happen so many times.

And, damn, Naruto wanted to follow through on everything he'd told her he would do to her body. This girl had him so twisted up, he didn't know which way was north anymore. Maybe it wouldn't ruin this fragile peace they had going if he did it. They didn't have to have sex. Hell, she didn't have to do a damn thing except let him get her naked and go over her body for as long as he wanted to—which, at this point, would be hours.

Fuck it, he was going for it.

Naruto moved his hand down her leg again, this time rotating and coming up the inside of her thigh. Sakura whimpered and spread her legs just enough that he could touch her through her skirt again. Well aware she might be overly sensitive after just coming, he kept it light, until she was making little movements, rubbing herself against him on the upstroke. He was pretty sure she had no idea she was doing it—and would have been horrified if she realized she was.

"Can I, Sakura-chan?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, her lips just begging to be kissed. "Can you?"

"Will you"—he pressed a kiss to each corner of her mouth—"let me do what I just described?"

"Oh." She bit her lip even as her hips kept up their steady movement. "Um…yes?"

The bottom of his stomach dropped out. "Yes? Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded, not quite meeting his eyes. It was enough. He lifted her and set her on the couch, then slid backward, taking her skirt off with him. His brow lifted upwards and his eyes brightened when he saw her lacy red panties.

"It's stupid," she said. "Don't ask."

"You and I have very different definitions of the word 'stupid."

She tried to think of some smart reply, but then his hand was in her panties, and anything resembling coherent thought vanished. His fingers were cold. Sakura gasped, but they warmed as he slid them slowly down and off one leg, leaving it dangling off the other. "Those stay," was all he said.

Her face went crimson and she closed her legs, looking everywhere but at him. But she didn't scream bloody murder and demand he leave her room, so Naruto kissed her knee, nibbling until she giggled. "That tickles."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

He moved a little higher up her thigh and her breath hitched. It was slow going, but he wasn't going to dive on her like a starving man, even if that's how he felt right now. He nibbled and licked, each little sound she made unraveling his control further. Still, he held on. Finally, finally, Naruto settled between her thighs, right where he wanted to be. And she was beautiful. Perfect.

The first swipe of his tongue earned a moan so loud, he was glad there was no one else in the vicinity. It was his last thought before he gave himself over to the glory that was Sakura. She trembled underneath his mouth, her body so responsive to his every touch that he wondered if that ex-boyfriend of hers gone this far with her before. The thought of being her first in this sent a possessive rush through him. And even if his wasn't the first mouth on her, he'd make damn sure she'd never forget about him.

Sakura's hands crept into his hair, tentative at first, as if she thought he'd protest. When he sucked on her clit, her hips jerked and her hands held him in place, demanding more.

Having this man's mouth on her was enough to make Sakura lose her mind. He took his time exploring her, as if he spoke the truth when he said he could go on for days.

She didn't know if she could survive days of this. It was too good. Sakura rarely ever lost control, never was anything less than poised and polished. Naruto was the only person who made her lose it. And he was doing it to her now. She couldn't stop herself from lacing her fingers through his hair and riding his mouth, desperate for more, for less, for something.

Her orgasm bowed her back, and Sakura shrieked, her nails digging into his scalp and holding him in place. For his part, Naruto didn't stop, teasing out the aftershocks until she wasn't sure she could remember her name. She started to push him away, body screaming that it was too much, but somehow he knew and pulled back to nibble his way up and over her hip bones.

"I'll never get enough of that."

Never? The word would've terrified her if she could string a single thought together. Instead, Sakura held him close as her body shook. Naruto traced a wandering path over her skin, running his hands over her until she'd recovered enough to touch him back. She explored his broad shoulders, the large arms that had no difficulty sweeping her off her feet, the body she'd begun to want more than anything.

Finally, he pressed her forehead to hers, his ragged breaths almost a perfect match for her own. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to be honest with me."

Questions? Sakura didn't know if she could handle much more. "Yes?"

"Will you let me make love to you?"

There was no question. None of her worries or fears could hold up to the desire beating in time with her racing heart. Unwilling to give herself the opportunity to sound like an idiot, she only nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She could have laughed at the repeat of their first exchanged words. But things were different now and, as unsure as she'd been earlier, there was no room for doubts here. "I'm sure."

Naruto pushed off her so fast, she had a terrified second of thinking he was playing with her. But then she caught sight of him rifling through his wallet. He came up with a silver wrapper, looking all too pleased with himself.

Sakura shook her head at his antics, and held her arms out. Instead of obeying, he grinned at her, took off his shirt, and unzipped his pants. She had to admit to herself that watching him slip out of them was way sexier than she could have imagined. Naruto ripped open the condom and rolled it on, his hand sliding over his length. "Last chance, Sakura-chan. Say you're not ready and we're done. No pressure."

"Shut up and get over here."

He chuckled and crawled onto the couch, settling between her legs. If Sakura had thought they'd get to it, she was sorely disappointed. Naruto kissed her slowly, thoroughly, his tongue lazily twirling around hers.

He kissed her again and again. She returned his passion with her own, grabbing the back of his head, grinding her hips against his. He pushed her shirt to her shoulders and bowed his head to her breast. His tongue darted out, flicking her nipple. It hardened immediately. She gasped.

"Naruto—"

He glanced up at her as he bit down on the skin beside the peak of her nipple. Then he sucked it into his mouth, and she clutched his hair with her hands, head bowing over the arm of the couch.

Her thoughts were a messy jumble. His hot tongue on her skin felt incredible and she thought she might explode when his teeth grazed her areola. She barely even noticed when her shirt was removed.

When she finally angled her hips, unable to wait another second to have him inside her, he reached between them. Then he was there, the broad head of his cock pressed against her entrance. He worked into her slowly, giving her body plenty of time to accommodate him.

Sharp pain flared between her legs. Sakura gasped, her fingernails digging into his flesh. She had expected it to hurt. But the word "hurt" seemed all wrong. The pain was brief and unique, and within seconds, it blossomed into something much better. Something incredible.

He stilled, seated deep inside her. One hand came up, brushing the damp hair back from her forehead. "I'm sorry…" His voice was guttural, near animalistic. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and then wrapped her legs around his hips. Naruto tipped his head back, groaning, and then she rocked her hips up. The veins in his neck protruded, as they did in his arms. And then he started to move, slow and languid strokes that drove her crazy. The friction of their bodies moving together, the sounds in the otherwise silent room, heightened her pleasure.

Sakura was wet, but she was tight, and she could feel all the little ridges of him as he stroked within her body. Every time he almost pulled out and pushed back in, ripples of heat washed through her body.

Her hands clutched his shoulders, and he made a little grunt as her fingernails dug in, but it barely registered. Sakura writhed under him, twisting, searching for the right spot. She caught Naruto watching her as if he were memorizing her face, but there was no time to worry about it because the wave rolled over her, sucking her under.

Lost… Sakura was lost.

How had she never known it could be like this? She bit his shoulder, trying to muffle her moans. Naruto's rhythm grew jagged, rougher, as he shoved his way into her again and again. Above her, his face was lost in passion, his expression slack. His mouth fell open. His eyes clenched shut. And there it was. She could only cling to him as he shuddered, gathering her close.

Oh my God…

Ecstasy erupted through every fiber of her being. He drove himself into her, deeper than she thought physically possible, and for one blinding instant, Sakura wasn't sure if he was inside her or if she was inside him. She pressed her face to his shoulder, unable to piece together any coherent thoughts. The music from the festival on the streets suddenly seemed like it was roaring, but her thundering heart was still louder. Naruto panted in her ear. There was a rush of wind like a storm all around them.

Stars flashed in her vision. Her fingers dug into Naruto's shoulders. He swallowed her scream of pleasure with a searing kiss, continuing to pumped into her shuddering body until he stiffened with his own release. Then, as he arched beneath the force of his climax, the pictures exploded from the walls, a vase of flowers shattered, and the windows cracked.

Wrenching open her eyes, she regarded him in astonishment. She thought she might have mumbled something like, "What was that?" but she couldn't quite feel her lips—or any of her extremities, really. Naruto seemed to be having the same problem, because his arms trembled around and then gave out. He dropped his full weight on her, his forehead hitting the pillow beside her head.

She looked at him, and his blue eyes were so close to hers. A brush of hair fell across his forehead. He rolled over, tucking her head beneath his chin, Naruto wrapped her tightly in his arms, his gaze ruefully taking and the shards of glass and shattered pictures over the scattered rugs.

He never lost control. Certainly not during sex.

Not that what he'd just shared with Sakura was just sex.

It was… hell, he didn't even have a word for the astonishing sensations that continued to quake through his body.

They lay in silence for what could have been forever. She drifted on post-orgasmic euphoria, half-asleep and relishing the intimate contact. Sakura had thought about cuddling with him when she was having bad days, but never acted on the urge. Now that she had the opportunity to actually do it, she was going to enjoy the experience.

She thought she should say something, but she didn't know what. What could you say when you just lost your virginity to your best friend? After such a long time of denying her attraction to him, it seemed stupid to finally admit to it. Words of love would have been weird. Even a kiss didn't seem right, which was funny, considering what they had just done.

Naruto saved her from her silent self-questioning. He propped himself up on his elbow, gazing down at her. He curled a lock of her hair around his finger. "That was…"

She tensed. Horrible? Awkward? A bad idea?

"Amazing," he finished. Sakura hadn't expected that. For a moment, all she could do was blink at him stupidly. "Amazing?" Her brain finally caught up with him, and a warm glow spread through her.

He picked up her lacy panties, which must have fallen off her leg at some point. The warm glow turned into a blush. She tried to grab them, but he held them over her head. "These are mine now."

"You'll look stupid in them," she said. She was wonderfully sore and satisfied, and she couldn't seem to shut her mouth.

Naruto laughed, and then; giving her a wicked look that had her blushing, pressed the panties to his face, taking a deep breath and giving a guttural groan. "You smell so incredible, Sakura. I should have done that to you a long time ago."

"What, the dance at the festival?"

"Sakura. Shut up." He bent down to kiss her so she wouldn't have any other choice.

She didn't care. She didn't have to ever speak again as long as he let her occupy her mouth with something else—his lips, his probing tongue, hell, maybe even his cock. Sakura hadn't ever done that before, but she was more than eager to learn.

Naruto sat up, and she reached over and grabbed her skirt to her chest. "I guess I should get dressed."

His eyes glinted. "Sakura," Naruto said, "If I get my way, you are never going to be dressed again."

He pulled her off the couch and threw her over his shoulder. Her head swam as she flipped upside down, playfully punching at his back.

"You're a caveman," she giggled, kicking her legs.

"And we're _so_ not done yet. By the time I'm through with you, you'll forget you were ever a virgin." Naruto carried her toward the bedroom, refusing to let her down.

"What about our mission?"

It slipped out before she realized what a stupid question that was at a time like this. Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth, but she couldn't take the words back.

He didn't lose a step."We can multitask." Naruto kicked open her bedroom door. "Now, what other kinds of sexy underwear have you been hiding in here?"

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

My recommendations this week are **Lost in the Rain **by **wolf's paradise : **They were called to help Amegakure vanquish ronin. As part of the mission, Naruto and Sakura infiltrate the "ninja school" and are forced to room together, providing situations both would rather avoid. Even as many people become suspects for progressive murders, Naruto and Sakura grow closer and closer before the rogue group of ninja move in to attack.

Also I want to recommend **Drunken Space-Time Ninjutsu **by **Igornerd : **The day after a wild party to celebrate the end of the war against Madara, Naruto, the remaining Konoha 12 (and some guests) can't help but wonder what happened last night as they wake up in a different Konoha. Time-Travel. Rated for language, alcohol and just to be sure. Now this one isn't a romance. Naruto and Sakura are paired together. The reason why I'm recommending it is because it is one of the funniest, and best written story I've read in a long time. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Thanks to Logan Locke, who gave me the title for this chapter.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:****  
_Don't Wake Me Up_  
**

_I lived my life hiding in shadows_  
_But now I can see_  
_'Cause your soul is lifting me_  
_Higher and higher and higher_  
_~Escape The Fate~_

Sakura woke up feeling like a heating pad had been draped across her back. She tried to shrug off the blanket covering her, but a snort near her ear made her freeze. Blankets didn't make noise, and they definitely didn't snore.

She chanced a peek over her shoulder, and saw Naruto sound asleep with his body curled into hers, holding onto her as though he never wanted to let her go. One hand cupped her breast and his other arm was under her head for a pillow. If her arms hadn't been trapped beneath his, she would have smacked her forehead.

He still slept deeply. Testing the waters, she scooted her butt back against him and wasn't surprised to find a hot erection waiting for her. Biting her lip and grinning, she wiggled against him, and still he didn't wake up. The man was seriously a heavy sleeper.

Her body was growing a different kind of warm remembering the night before. She turned in his arms. If she was worried that he'd suddenly bolt awake, it was really unnecessary. The man slept like a rock. She was silently laughing by time she had him flat on his back and was sitting astride him.

Her Jinchuriki was wonderfully naked under the covers. She blushed as she noticed the small red lines that had once been deep scratches along his side and shoulders. She made sure she didn't touch them as she rested her hands on his chest. _See, all the better with her on top._ She wouldn't want him to hurt himself. She chuckled again as he made some nonsense noises in his throat.

Feeling bolder than she ever would have imagined, Sakura reached between them and grabbed his erection. She softly trailed her hand up and down his shaft, feeling the baby soft skin over hard flesh. Her body was growing wetter, softer by the second. She needed him.

When two hands grabbed her hips, her eyes shot open. Naruto stared up at her with hooded, sexy eyes. "If this is a dream, don't wake me up, Pinkie."

Laughing, she leaned down and kissed him softly. He let out a deep, rough groan that had her nipples pulling into little puckered points. His hands gentled on her and ran up her sides to cup her breasts and tug at those hard peaks.

"Do you like that?" she groaned as she ran her hands over his chest. Amazed by the power in his body, she ran her hands down his ripped stomach and around his taut hips. His skin was like satin stretched over steel. Perfect.

The taste of him was on her lips as they tenderly kissed. Rolling her hips, she moaned at the feel of him there, close but not close enough. She was so ready, had been ready for what felt like an eternity.

"Wake me up like that anytime," he said, making her laugh.

"Don't stop," she whispered. "I want to feel you inside me."

"I couldn't stop now, even if I wanted." He kissed her, marking her with all the passion and yearning she had felt for so long. "I need this. Damn it, I need you."

With a near-feral growl, he moved so quickly that in a heartbeat, she was on her back, open and vulnerable to him, and he hovered above her. She shuddered as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip and then he put his hand on her chin, held her as his mouth plundered hers again, kissing her until she writhed and thrashed beneath him. He was in control. Part of her wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

He trailed hot, wet kisses down the column of her neck and then chest, his mouth clamping down on the tip of her breast. Sakura let out a strangled cry as her back bowed off the mattress. And then he plunged into her with one deep stroke.

She wrapped her legs around him, holding him as close as she possibly could while he pushed her nearer to the moon with each stroke. A niggling concern teased the edge of her conscience. Suddenly she froze. Cold fear flowed through her veins like icy water. Sakura gasped and pushed him off her, yelping, "Wait, wait. Stop!" He did so immediately, his face twisting in surprise. "We forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

Sakura's stomach dropped as she grabbed the silver wrapped square from the table and showed it to him. "A condom. We need a condom. We can't do this without a condom." She couldn't believe they had forgotten that. She quickly sat up and pulled the covers to her chin. She started to panic a little with the thought of what could have happened.

Naruto, sensing her turbulent thoughts, quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "It's okay, Sakura-chan, I mean you couldn't be… I mean… I didn't finish."

"But you might have… I could have…"

"Ah, the things you do to me, Sakura-chan. I just wasn't thinking." Leaning back, Naruto stared down at her. His eyes were a heated, vibrant sapphire, penetrating and intense as they locked onto hers. "Please don't worry, Sakura-chan," he said earnestly, "We forgot. It won't happen again."

"But what if it does? We can't do this right now. I'm not ready for that."

Touching her lips and cheek with the tips of his fingers, the exploring touches completely stealing what was left of her voice. "Stay," he insisted, and feathered his mouth across hers, so gentle for a moment, teasing, making her want desperately, then diving in for a hungrier, more aggressive kiss when her lips yielded beneath his. "I promise I'll take care of you. Always."

Sakura wanted to tell him that she could take care of herself; thank you very much… but then her gaze dropped and her stomach hollowed as she watched him slide the condom on his thick shaft. A part of her wanted to step back and think about things, but that wicked inner voice of hers wouldn't let her. None of her wildest fantasies could compete with Naruto and the things he made her feel, because this…this was completion.

All her nervous thoughts were gone in an instant. The things she did to him? Sakura had just experienced the best night of her life, the beginnings of the best morning, and he was talking like she'd done him a favor. She kissed Naruto, needing to show him that she was as deeply affected. And she was. Having all his naked skin sliding against her own wasn't doing nearly as much as those blue eyes staring down at her with something a whole lot deeper than lust.

An instant later his lips were on hers and he was guiding her back, his warm body stretching out over her. Sakura let out a keening cry at the feel of him stretching and filling her.

For so long, he held back while she cried out for more, and when he finally gave it to her, she gasped as his hands clamped down on her wrists, holding her still. He thrust hard, her hips surging to meet his.

Pressure built inside her, zinging through her veins like bottled lightning. It was too much - too intense. Her head kicked back, her body trembling.

"Come for me," Naruto whispered against her neck. "Let go."

Distantly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my God."

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's knocking on my door."

"Ignore it."

She gasped when he gave her another long, deep thrust and her hands spasmed on his back.

"I can't think when you do that."

So, of course, he did it again. Naruto could ignore the knocking. Really, he could. And, from the way Sakura's body was shaking, she was close to coming. He kept right on going as the blasted knocking stopped…and started right up again.

Naruto groaned. "Why can't they just go away?"

"We are here on a mission, Naruto."

Great.

"Naruto, did you just growl?"

The knocking stopped and he hoped for a second that they could get back to business. Sakura gave a little scream when the knocking started up again. "Seriously?"

Naruto pressed his forehead to hers and sighed. "I think we're going to need to try this again later, Sakura-chan." In the meantime, he needed another damn icy shower.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Sending Sakura one last heated glance, Naruto went into the bathroom, closed the door, and quickly turned on the water. That was when he noticed her little bag of personal items open on the sink.

Toothpaste, hairbrush, a few items of makeup. Little stuff, but all hers. He reached out, running his fingers lightly over the handle of the brush. An amazing, totally wonderful image of her stuff spread across the sink in his apartment filled his head. An ache sprung in his chest, tight and familiar.

Naruto wanted so badly to tell Sakura what it was about her that made her so beautiful… why he loved her so much. It wasn't just her exotic beauty that captured his attention. It was so much more than that. It was the manner in which she moved with that liquid grace, the fierce determination in her green eyes, and the air of confidence that swirled around her when she was in full medic mode. He wished he could put those feelings into words.

The past week here in Hotaru had been a lesson in endurance. Every day they became closer and closer and on two of those nights he woke up, his body shaking with the need to touch her, to taste her, and then to bury himself deep within her.

Nights like those were difficult, but understandable. He was in love with Sakura. He wanted to be with her in every sense of the word. What was perplexing was his desire to sink his teeth into her - marking her, claiming her. He wasn't a possessive person by any means so those feelings made him tense and uncomfortable.

Taming those urges became his priority, but how could you repress something that is by its very nature, wild and untamable? All he wanted to do is be gentle and loving with her. He was afraid that if he showed her that side of him, she would get angry, or worse, frightened. She did that day in the field. He didn't want to do that again.

Naruto was glad he finally told her the truth about how the beast's chakra was affecting him… It was the hardest thing he had ever done. He leaned forward and let the hot water stream down his back as he remembered her reaction to learning that his primal side wanted to dominate her and make her his.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

_Sakura gave him a dumbfounded look at first and then with a snort, said, "That's it?"_

_"What do you mean, that's it?" Naruto asked, shocked at her blasé tone. "Don't you realize that I could hurt you like that day…"_

_"Please…" she interrupted, drawing out the word and rolling her eyes. "This is nothing like that day on Tenchi Bridge. You had no control over Kurama then and you said this is different. You're just afraid you'll go all 'caveman' on me."_

_Naruto stubbornly insisted, "It's more than that."_

_"No, it's not. You get feelings of possessiveness and…" Sakura blushed slightly and said, "Lust. I can handle you, you know." Sakura smirked and pointed to the rhombus on her forehead. "Chakra enhanced strength, remember? You lose your senses and I'll be more than happy to find them for you!"_

_Naruto stubbornly reiterated, "It's more than that."_

_"I know you, Naruto Uzumaki. I know what kind of man you are. We've been friends for a very long time and nothing will change that."_

_"Nothing?" he asked, pulling her in for a kiss._

_When he released her, he smugly noted how her hands clung to his neck and her eyes held a dreamy, unfocused look._

Last night had been a dream come true and not just because he had made love to her. It was so much more than that. It was something deeper, more powerful, something that dwelled in his heart and his mind. When he was with her, his self-control had been stretched to its very limits. Every touch, every movement seemed new somehow. Not physically, of course, but knowing how he truly felt about her, that he was truly making love to a woman for the first time in his life, made what they did indescribably better than anything he'd experienced before.

And he knew that she felt it too. Sakura was like fire in his arms last night, and her wild, uninhibited response shook him to his very soul. He made love to her over and over and although it didn't seem possible, each time was better, more fulfilling than the last. He had never felt so alive, so happy.

This morning when he forgot the condom, he was almost wished she didn't remember. Shameful thought, but there it was…

A sudden urge to go claim what was his flashed through his mind.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

A cloud of steam blasted her as she entered the bathroom, but once it cleared she got a good look at the man in front of her. He was still facing the wall, so Sakura took this as an opportunity to admire his strong body once again.

Stunning defined muscles stretched over every inch of Naruto's body. His bright, blond hair was slicked back and in need of a trim, but Sakura ignored that for the time being and instead focused on long legs, lean tapered hips, and a wide back with muscles that were so tense she was surprised they hadn't snapped under the strain. She shook her head and forced herself to concentrate on the mission at hand. "We need to get ready. Lord Kumosaki has arrived."

A strong hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her into the shower and onto the wall, pinning her arm above her head. With her spine pressed into the wall, Naruto reached for her other wrist and trapped it next to its twin. A hint of red colored his eyes, and Sakura's heart rate kicked up a few notches.

Much like he had last night, Naruto's gaze ran up and down her body slowly. Sakura had never been shy about her body, but when Naruto looked at her the way he was now; like he was committing every inch of bare skin to memory, or maybe that she was some sort of tasty treat that he wanted to devour, Sakura had to resist the urge to hide.

"Um… playtime is over, Uzumaki. We have a mission, remember?"

When his gaze made a second pass over her chest, her nipples hardened and Sakura saw Naruto's nostrils flare. There was no hiding her reaction to this man, and even in that moment when she knew she should be helping him regain his focus, she didn't want to. Was it wrong to be a little turned on by the fact that he could lose control because of his desire for her?

Eventually, Naruto tore his eyes from her body and settled his intense gaze on her face once again. Sakura noted his eyes were blue again as he sighed regretfully, stepped back, and muttered ruefully, "His timing really sucks."

At that moment, she couldn't agree more. Lord Kumosaki's timing was the worst. She stopped him when he about to apologize with a firm, "Don't worry about it," shooed the blond out and quickly showered. Wrapping a towel around herself, the medic exited the bathroom to get ready to meet with the lord.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto blew a deep, relieved breath as soon as he walked out of the bathroom. He felt that odd predatory instinct rise in him, but he had managed to calm himself before he did something stupid.

He whistled cheerfully as he rifled through the dresser in search of clothes to change into—the same dresser he'd bent Sakura over last night.

And now he was picturing her naked.

Oh damn.

A deep hunger welled within him. The hunger that he thought had been sated last night. He looked around the hotel room, wishing he hadn't taken her on practically every available surface. The memories were too new and, combined with the fear of losing control around her, threatened to overwhelm him.

Sakura, of course, chose that exact moment to walk into the room and remove her towel. Naruto shifted uncomfortably against the tight material of his pants. This kunoichi was going to drive him crazy. God she was beautiful, all smooth skin, perfect curves and planes in all the right places. Her nipples were so hard he wanted to leap across the room and latch onto the hard bud. He could smell her wet arousal from across the room, thick and heavy. How easy it would be to push her down to the ground, spread her wide, and take her until she was trembling and shuddering below him.

And now she was staring at him as if he was deficient.

Awesome.

"Don't even think about it, Naruto," she ordered briskly, "We have to hurry. We can't keep Lord Kumosaki waiting."

"Come on Sakura-chan. We can do it quickly." Naruto sent her a look that sent shivers skating over her skin and then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and teased, "You can just lay there while I do all the work."

She grabbed the first thing from her drawer and threw it at him.

Naruto's hand shot out and he snatched the projectile out of the air. His brows went up, and her stomach hit her toes. Something red and lacy and bulky hung from his fingertips. Naruto stood there with a huge grin on his face.

It was her bra—her special push-up bra that she wore on special occasions. The kind that had so much padding in the cups that it added five pounds once she put it on.

Sakura clamped her mouth shut to stop the scream building up in her throat. Naruto's gaze flicked from the bra to her, and then back to the bra. "Do you wear this thing?"

Unable to answer, because she was pretty sure her response would be all unintelligible, she said nothing.

He walked it over to the bed and lay it down like it was some kind of wild animal about to wrap itself around his face. His lashes swept up, his gaze meeting hers. Humor danced in his eyes. And then; because he so loved that look on her face when she was angry, he stated, "No wonder your pack was so heavy."

"Naruto!" she screamed as he ran out of the room.

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

My recommendation this week are **Defiance **by **Selena Dobreva**: After absorbing all of Kurama, Naruto gains more fox like characteristics than he expected, like finding a mate. One night now means one lifetime. Naruto and Sakura both struggle to come to terms of being life mates.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	21. Lord Kumosaki

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One:****  
_Lord Kumosaki_**

_Hold your head up high_  
_They would kill to see you fail_  
_Evil lurks in the shadows_  
_Just waiting to prevail_  
_~Blood on the Dance Floor~_

Lord Kumosaki was waiting for them in his home at the edge of the village. It near the mansion they had broken into that night last week. As they walked, Naruto surreptitiously watched Sakura with a fond smile as they walked through the village, the way she filled out the dress nearly making him groan. These days, it seemed like every time he saw her, she only got more beautiful. She didn't dress for attention, but that tiny, red skirt she favored did unforgivable things to his blood pressure. She was completely engrossed with a stack of handwritten notes and mumbling to herself all kinds of medical jargon that made absolutely no sense to the blond shinobi.

If anyone else would have seen her, they would probably think that she was focused on her mission. Naruto knew better. First off, there was that cute little wrinkle between her brows and then the occasional glimpse of white as she chewed her lip. Naruto didn't dare touch her or press her in any way as he let her wrestle with herself. After a few minutes, she stopped and glanced at his face, her gaze less sharp, clouded by uncertainty.

"Stop that."

Startled, Sakura stopped walking. "Stop what?" she asked defensively.

"Stop thinking."

"Stop thinking…. Of all the ridiculous… This is a complicated case. If I screw up, it could mean Lord Kumosaki's death."

"That's not what you're thinking about."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I know you, Sakura Haruno. You always over-think things. You're asking yourself if you made a mistake, if you can trust me, if you will want to move to Iwagakure after I do something completely unexpected like tell you how incredible you were last night."

Sakura's face went up in flames. She clenched her fist to punch him, but her embarrassment eased when she looked at him - like he was trying to hold back a big belly laugh. "I don't… I'm not… okay, maybe I do… a little…" she admitted.

When he said it like that, it sounded really silly. Which was probably because it was foolish. Sakura couldn't leave her life behind just to avoid an awkward encounter. No matter how much she wanted to. "That might be sound plan."

"I'm sure it is." A muscle jumped in his jaw and his lips twitched. "Was the sex that bad, then?"

She bit her lip and looked at the sky. The snow had stopped falling, but the clouds still blocked out the sun, so there wasn't much to hold her attention—or her excuse to find anything to examine but him. "It was fine," she murmured.

Now he was definitely smiling. "Just fine, huh? Damning me with faint praise."

It was hard to cling to her awkwardness when his dimples were coming out to play. Sakura huffed out a breath. "It was more than fine and you know it. You were there, if I recall correctly."

Yep." He closed the distance between them with one giant step and cupped her face. She went still, half expecting him to kiss her right there in front of half the village. As it was, she had a hard time not rubbing all over him like a cat with catnip.

But Naruto pressed a kiss to her forehead and moved back. He saw the breeze catch and gently play with the loose strands of her hair. He tugged on a pink lock and commented, "You wore your hair down today."

She gave him that patented female _You're treading on thin ice_ look and then sternly reprimanded, "Not because of you."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Sakura sighed heavily at the way her heart pounded when he got too close. She brushed his hand away and snapped, "The only reason I'm wearing my hair down is because someone went through my bag in the bathroom while I slept, like a total thief, and took my bobby pins and hair bands."

Barely resisting the urge to laugh, he widened his eyes. "Really?"

Sakura tried to maintain her serious demeanor, but after one look at Naruto's dancing eyes, she felt laughter bubbling inside her. Squashing that urge, she snorted at the look of innocence he was trying to project and quipped, "Then we must have a small critter at the inn that has an affinity for pins and rubber bands, because they were also missing from my purse."

"Huh, that is weird. I can't imagine how that happened." He was silent for a minute and then, crossing his arms at the back of his neck in a thoroughly relaxed manner, asked, "So… what color panties are you wearing?" He couldn't help it then; he laughed long and loud as she hurried towards the mansion.

Sakura turned and shot him a glare that would have most men cupping themselves, but only made him hard as steel. She stopped at the door and looked back at Naruto in exasperation. "Oh for the love of… please behave yourself now. Lord Kumosaki is very ill."

Ignoring the comment, Naruto gave her a wink and knocked on the door. It opened before she could say anything more.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto whistled low under breath. Lord Kumosaki had a home to fit his name. The mansion reeked of wealth. From the lavish fountain in front of the house that had a dragon spurting water from its mouth, to the utter size of the place. The house had to have at least ten bedrooms, possible more and probably just as many bathrooms. It was set high up on a hill overlooking the village with a huge snow covered front lawn around it.

The door was opened by a bodyguard, a small mountain of a man who looked like he could snap Naruto in half with his fingers. Then his gaze went to look inside the house and his eyes widened. Rich. Lord Kumosaki had to be rich. Rich as in everything looked very expensive and thereby very breakable. From the antique side tables inside the foyer, to the rustic paintings of landscapes and people in finery on the walls.

The man looked distastefully down his nose at Naruto and said with a sniff, "Lord Kumosaki expected you a half an hour ago."

"Oh yeah, well we were…"

"This way," interrupted the man. Without another word he spun on his heel and walked away. Naruto just raised his eyebrows at Sakura and shrugged his shoulders.

He passed over a plush grey rug with dangling fringe on the ends and his feet actually sunk into its softness. They followed the guard down a long corridor complete with real old-looking floors, more art on the walls, and glass shelves with what had to be antique pieces of art. There was an old-looking kunai in a velvet-lined case, a sword with an arched blade and shiny metal handle with leather wrapped over the middle. It looked like something from the First Shinobi War. All he could think as he eyed all those things was that everything felt stifling, like walking through a museum.

They came into another room, a large sitting room or a study. The room made his own living room he had look tiny in comparison, and very, very poor. It was something that never bothered him before, but as he glanced at Sakura through the corner of his eye he wondered if she wanted something like this… something he would never be able to provide for her.

That thought lasted all of two seconds before he squashed it. Sakura wasn't like that at all. She didn't care about material things. He turned to give her a smile just in time to catch the bodyguard giving Sakura's ass an appreciative look.

Naruto gave the man a dark scowl but was unable to say anything as a massive man, heavy and tall, swung the door wide and entered followed by another guard. He took big strides instead of ordinary steps, closing the door behind him in a grand sweeping gesture. He was not at all what they were expecting. Like a force of nature he swept around the room, greeting the shinobi and then introducing his guards, Genjiro and Junki to them.

Now Naruto knew that he was a friendly type of guy, but he had nothing on Lord Kumosaki. The man engulfed him in a huge, bone-crushing hug that lasted a tad longer than necessary. He was on the verge of demanding release (by knife point if necessary) when the man finally let go and announced in a booming voice, "Naruto Uzumaki it is so good to finally meet you. Lady Tsunade told me all about you. I must say, I have been so excited to meet the savior of the world."

Naruto stammered, "Oh no, it wasn't all me… it was a combined effort of all…"

"Nonsense. Everyone knows what you've done!" He turned to Sakura, lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "She also told me of your abilities Miss Haruno, but she failed to mention your beauty. I am honored you came to treat my illness."

Naruto stared at the hale man standing before him for a moment before murmuring in a doubtful tone, "You don't look that sick."

"Naruto!" growled Sakura.

The big man chuckled good-naturedly. He waved a long-fingered hand toward the furniture. "Yes, I know. Please, take a seat." Lord Kumosaki folded his tall form into a chair and crossed his leg in a feminine way. He wore a cat's smile and rested his elbow on his bent knee, his chin on his hand. "I don't look sick because I have my own personal medic that received training in your Konoha hospital last year. She staves off most of the degenerative effects of my disease, but I still need to be seen once a year for a more intense remedy. I don't know what I would do without her. I could really use someone like you at my side though."

Naruto's eyes widened and then turned into slits. Suddenly, no longer quite so fond of the lord, he growled inside and said politely, "Sakura is a loyal kunoichi. She wouldn't ever leave Konoha."

"First off," said Sakura carefully, "Naruto, you don't answer for me." She turned to the other man and bowed her head respectfully. "Lord Kumosaki, while I appreciate your offer, I'm afraid I cannot accept. My place is in Konohagakure."

"You know," said Lord Kumosaki thoughtfully as he studied the pink haired medic, "you look like the sort of woman who would beat the hell out of a person and then roll her eyes when he or she dared to whimper."

Startled and unsure of how to reply, Sakura just mumbled, "Umm…"

"Oh don't get me wrong. I like that trait in a woman." The lord looked at the two shinobi and then, catching on to the undercurrents between them, smiled. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "But the offer still stands if you ever want something different."

"Thank you, but I am very happy with my current station." Sakura briskly opened a scroll detailing his medical history and asked him several questions. Afterwards, she reached forward and said, "Now I would like to get your pulse and temperature before we begin your treatment," before placing her fingers on his wrist.

He shook his head, pretending to be hurt. "And here I was hoping you needed an excuse to hold my hand."

Sakura laughed and began to work.

Naruto restlessly paced the room while they were busy. Bored, he tried to engage the guards in conversation, but they stubbornly remained silent. Several minutes passed before the door opened again and another guard entered the room. Naruto's eyes lit up in recognition. It was Shinya, a man he had met during his travels with Jiraya.

He couldn't believe his luck at meeting someone he had once been so fond of. Shinya was his own age and a man much like him. They laughed over the pranks they had pulled over their respective masters. Engrossed in their conversation, they didn't see the door open and the last of Lord Kumosaki's entourage enter the room.

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Sakura was almost finished with the lord's treatment when the door opened. She wouldn't have paid the woman much attention except for the fact that Lord Kumosaki was eager to introduce them. It was his personal medic. It was hate at first sight.

The woman looked down at her from her insanely tall high heels. Her dress was short enough that if she were to bend over her entire ass would be in view. Sakura stifled a shudder and stared expectantly at her red, shiny lips and waited for the woman to respond to her greeting.

The woman's voice was soft and sexy as she ignored Sakura and glanced around. "I'm looking for Naruto. I heard he was coming here to meet with Lord Kumosaki. Ah! There you are." She flounced over to him, completely ignoring his look of disbelief, and then anger.

"What are you doing here, Yukiko?" He turned to look quickly at Sakura, his jaw hardening. Sakura rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw in annoyance, then turned back to the lord. She gave him a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes and then resumed her treatment.

"I came to see you, baby. It's been too long. I miss you so much. You haven't returned any of my letters." The woman trailed a long painted fingernail down his chest.

"That's because I called things off between us and you know it. Please don't act like there was anything more between us." His voice held none of its usual warmth or exuberance. He moved her finger off him gently but firmly.

The chakra treatment was completed, but she had no desire to move past the fighting couple to go put away her things and wash up. Lord Kumosaki patted the chair next to his and said in a low undertone, "Have a seat my dear. Yukiko is a great little medic, but has quite the flair for the dramatic. One never knows what she's going to do next." His eyes twinkled as he pressed his fingertip to his lip and added, "You may want to have a sedative ready."

She repressed the urge to shush the man as she settled down into a chair next to him and turned to watch the enfolding scene. She definitely won a point for being brave. Besides, she was relieved to know he really wasn't seeing a woman on the side.

"Things were hot between us, Naruto. Come on, can't we just hook up? I'll let you tie me up again." She smiled widely at him. To Sakura it looked like a predator baring its teeth before it lunged. Her teeth were shiny and impossibly white against the sharp red of her lipstick. Was anything on her not perfect?

Naruto unclenched his jaw. "I told you many times before, Yukiko, we're done, forever." He stepped away from her and crossed his arms, then nodded at the front door. "For the last time, just leave me alone."

"Kind of hard to do that when I work for Lord Kumosaki. You're stuck with me." The women's amber eyes almost glowed with an eerie light. She turned and growled at Sakura. (Yeah, actually growled.)

The woman could barely be called a shinobi, but to Sakura, the idea of a fight didn't sound too crazy at that moment. She could take her down…

There had to be a loophole in the mission rules somewhere…

Yukiko pointed at Sakura and said with a glare, "It's this little bitch, isn't it? I heard around the village that you were pity-dating some little girl. You got a thing for losers in fake hair now, Naruto?" She threw her head back and laughed huskily, then sauntered to the front door with her long-legged stride. "What kind of kunoichi has pink hair? And here I thought you liked real women." She punctuated her comment with a cock of her hip. She looked once more at Sakura and gave her a withering glare. "As for you, bitch, Naruto loves women like me not ugly, flat-chested little girls like you."

_Ugly, flat-chested little girl? Oh yeah, that bitch is going down!_

"Funny," replied Sakura coolly, "but Naruto's known for his loyalty and his will to never give up… so why isn't he with you?"

"Fuck you," Yukiko snarled.

"Thank you so much for that eloquent offer, but while you do have a certain masculine quality in your demeanor and the beginnings of a mustache that any man would envy, you're far too hairy for my tastes. No offense."

Everyone in the room tensed as Yukiko's face burned in embarrassment and anger. Without another word, she turned her back and slammed the door. Even the sound of breathing stopped. Trying to ease the tension, Shinya looked at Naruto and joked, "At least your taste in women has improved."

Sakura turned away from Naruto. She couldn't understand the look he was giving her. She didn't want to know what he was thinking about, or what it looked like he wanted to say. He looked like he wanted to laugh and kill something at the same time. All she knew was that she came off sounding like a jealous harpy… and she didn't like it.

"Let's just go back to the inn," Sakura said, her voice weary and tired. "Lord Kumosaki wants to begin his journey to Konoha as soon as possible."

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter! So very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had such a bad case of writers block and I've had to work 6 days a week for the past month... I know, I know - excuses, excuses... I'll try to update sooner!

Just read one I really liked so my recommendation this week is **I Tried To Forget You **by **PagingDoctor502: **10 years after the Fourth Shinobi War, the 6th Hokage still tries to forget their true love.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	22. Dominance and Submission

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two:****  
_Dominance and Submission_**

_I see your grace_  
_From my window_  
_When it is late at night_  
_It'll show me your shadow_  
_~Ed Sheeran~_

The walk back to the Firefly Inn was silent and awkward. Naruto cocked his head at Sakura, studying her, taking everything in. From the frown of her mouth to the stressed furrow of her brow and her now rapid pulse beating against the thin skin of her neck.

"You're awfully quiet right now. Are you plotting revenge or just my own death?"

"You could've warned me about her," she muttered.

Naruto arched a golden brow. "I had no idea she would be here and besides… it looked like you had everything in control." He added in a placating tone, "You really were incredible back there."

She had her crossed arms squeezing tight across her middle as she carefully considered what she wanted to say. Too many negative emotions were swirling inside her, furling together to put her in one hell of a mood. Anger, jealousy, possession, fear. And one tall woman set all that into motion. At the moment, jealousy was seething at the top of the list.

To know that Yukiko touched Naruto's skin, felt his breath along her body, his hands on her skin, his beautiful body thrusting into hers. It was enough to have her hands curling into fists. God, she wanted to punch her way through the crowded street and make a break for the trees in the distance. Anything to burn off this coiling heat.

It was he who broke the lengthy silence. With a heavy sigh, he said, "I am very sorry about that. She and I have been over for months, and it was never anything serious anyway." She watched his jaw clench from the corner of her eye. He looked like he had more to say but was biting back the words.

Sakura had questions burning like hot acid in her mind. She closed her eyes and turned away, counting back from ten over and over. She'd always had this bad habit of wanting every bit of information and asking questions. Questions that lead to answers she was sure she wouldn't like. She opened her eyes to see they were nearing the inn.

She pictured herself a few months from now - scared that after all this is over, she would be just like Yukiko. Bitter and angry...sad that Naruto was gone from her life. That she was temporary to him. Just the girl he spent some time with.

"How long were you with her?" Old habits die hard. Shit.

His shoulders bunched. "Six weeks." So many emotions she felt from just those two words. But she didn't want to think about that right now, so she pushed it away. Even as she knew she had zero right asking such questions, another came out. It was like pushing a ball down the stairs; once it started it just kept going.

"What did you like about her?" She wanted to add that she didn't think it was her charming personality, but then again she apparently had some charm somewhere. Sakura was banking it was in the boobs.

He cut a hard glance at her. "I really don't want to talk about her." The hard muscle of his forearm curved and twisted as he squeezed his fists.

Sakura bit her tongue to keep from asking any more, or giving anything else away, afraid she'd already done too much. She made herself shrug and toss him a no problem smile.

By the time they pulled open the front doors of the lobby, she was nearly suffocating from the thick silence. When he stopped to speak with a guest that hailed him, she bounded up the stairs and was practically running to her room, keys in hand. She had only a moment to register the hot, male presence behind her before she was pressed forward against the wooden door. Her cheek and front from breast to thigh pressed into the wood.

"Don't run away from us," he muttered angrily.

Anger and pleasure engulfed her. A tingling butterfly sensation danced in her belly, spreading throughout her body at the dominate gesture. A hand found the nape of her neck, hips kept her locked tight against the door. He pushed the hair away from her neck and then teeth grazed her neck.

She cried out, husky and soft. Her hips pushed back against his hardness.

His arm pressed bold, possessive caresses down her spine, over her hips. It made her breath catch. Hot lips and then the wet press of tongue circled, then lightly bit her at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He released only after she moaned in pleasure.

"Let's not talk about Yukiko. She's gone from my life, she means nothing to me." He ran long fingers through her hair at the nape of her head, grabbed the strands gently, and coaxed her head further to the side, showing his dominance.

Sakura loved everything he did until he mentioned her name. She moved to jerk away from him, but he held her tight, her breasts pushed hard into the door.

"I know you're mad, but I don't know how else to explain it except that there is no one else in my mind. Except you, Sakura-chan. Only you. Let's not talk about any exes, okay?" he whispered, then turned her, pulling her up on her toes to take her in a mind-consuming kiss.

"For now." Sakura stood no chance against the assault. Her knees weakened as his tongue plundered her mouth. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Yukiko's face burned in her mind… So that woman thought she could have him? Over her dead body.

Hot, wet, eager kisses. Two lovers desperate to taste each other. He made her weak with wanting. Excited with anticipation. And anxious to feel him pushing deep inside her again. A woman could die from so much lust and sexual tension surging through her all at once. At least, that's how she felt at the moment. Moaning deep in her throat, she rolled her hips against his, seeking more pressure. More friction. More everything. She was on the brink of going mad, and it was all his doing.

"Naruto." Her voice was soft and husky, pure aroused woman.

The sound seemed to snap something inside him because a second later they were inside the room with her back pressed up against the door.

"You need to get away from me while you can," he growled. His eyes were tortured and bright as they looked down her. She could see his features begin to change - his whisker marks becoming more pronounced, his eyes darkening and his canines elongating. There was something so hypnotizing about it. Sakura licked her lips slowly, feeling like she was drugged.

Her eyes remained locked on his. "No. I want it all Uzumaki. I want every part of you." Her tone descended to a sultry purr that riled him further.

Naruto clenched his fists and shook his head. He gritted his teeth, spoke gratingly through them. "You don't know what you're asking for."

One pink brow arched, deliberately challenging. "Don't I?" She held his gaze steadily. "I want to know all of you - all of your wants, all your needs. All your desires."

Before he could respond, she went first for his pants. The loose-fitting orange pants did nothing to hide the powerful thighs and bulging erection that lie beneath. She nimbly pushed the button through the hole and pushed down the zipper…the sound like a loud hiss. She gave a shove and watched those pants slide down to reveal his erection, the tip red with arousal.

She licked her lips again, and before she realized what she was doing, was dropping to her knees in front of him licking the swollen head.

"Sakura!" he rasped, his hands coming to her hair. "You don't have to do that…"

Would he push her away or take, she wondered, as she opened her mouth and took the head of him into her wet mouth.

She moaned over the male taste of him. He was hot like a fever and hard like metal. She twirled her tongue around the tip before pressing forward.

She pulled her mouth away and caught the heavy, bobbing flesh in a fist. She looked at the hard length of him, and then studied the full sac below. It was flushed and drawn up to his body. She had a strange urge to cup them in her hand, feel them.

She looked up instead. Naruto was breathing hard, a trickle of sweat dripping down his temple. His eyes were open but colored red hot with arousal, need, and something even more primal. She decided right then that she definitely loved that look. She flicked out her tongue and traced up the hot path of his cock from balls to tip, watching his expression.

When his eyes lowered and met hers, she did the motion again. And again. She licked him everywhere, wetting his cock until it shined from her mouth in the daylight. His hand tightened in her hair like he didn't know whether to push her away her hold her still.

She had a feeling he wasn't going to let her keep playing for long, so she wrapped her lips around him and bobbed down his wet shaft. She repeated the pumping motion three more times, as a deep answering throb from deep within her released a gush of heat like a mini-orgasm. She moaned over his cock as she felt her panties getting wet.

She knew he could smell her arousal. He knew how much she loved this, how wet it was making her, because a moment later he shouted, "Oh God!"

He pulled out of her mouth and lifted her, his hands tearing at her shorts and skirt until they slid roughly down her smooth legs. Mere seconds later, he had a condom on and her legs around his thighs, his erection nudging her slick entrance. He kissed her hard at the same moment he found her slit and thrust inside. She cried out into his mouth, his tongue muting the sound.

Each thrust sent her back digging into the wall. But she didn't notice. She had the distinct feeling that he was trying to mark her permanently. What for, she didn't know.

She hungrily kissed him, her nails raking his back through the T-shirt he wore. Heat spiraled inside her with amazing force. Pleasure tightened inside her coiling with each hot, thick slide. He tore his mouth away, breathing heavy and buried his face in her neck as he pumped his hips faster, harder. His thrusts were brutal, possessive. He licked the spot where he'd marked her outside then sucked hard on the skin.

Some small part of her recognized the dominant marking he was leaving on her. She should protest it, but instead she rocked her hips back against his. When he sucked her neck again, over his mark, she flew apart like exploding glass. Her muscles tightened and worked the hard cock inside her.

He groaned, pushing faster through the clenching muscles as Sakura cried out. She didn't even have time to catch her breath before she was pushed to her hands and knees. She looked behind her, still fighting to breathe normally, when Naruto knelt behind her. His eyes were dark and heavy with arousal, his hungry face intent.

Her muscles tensed with anticipation. She knew this would be rough. It would be raw. It would be what she wanted.

"God," he said, voice guttural. He smoothed a hand down her spine and then grasped her hips. "I'm not through with you, Sakura-chan. Tell me how badly you want this." When she didn't respond, his hand moved back up her spine, his fingers wrapping around the edges of her hair. He tugged hard enough to send a wave of prickles across her skull and another shudder deep inside her. "Tell me, Sakura."

Sakura couldn't believe the pulsing heat that curled inside her. Could she possibly be getting turned on again so quickly? "Yes."

The tug came again, and she cried out, already so close. "Yes, what?"

"Yes," she gasped. "I want this badly. I want it more than anything."

"That's my girl." He grabbed her hips, and the only preparation she had was a round thickness nudging her channel, stretching her wide, before he thrust deliberately and heavily home.

Filled her with one long, sure stroke that pushed all the air out of her lungs.

That left her feeling more full of him that she had before. Pleasure radiated out from her core, mixing with the small bite of pain. The sensation was heady, thoroughly sensual.

Once he was in, he shuddered as he wrapped his other arm under her breasts, holding her in place. When he started to move in slow and steady strokes, she thought she'd die from the pleasure, from the downright wickedness of what they were doing in front of the door to the hallway, in broad daylight.

A sharp swirl of tingles rushed through her body. Behind her, he moved his powerful body at a faster rhythm. Her hands slid over the tile. He groaned and took her in pounding thrusts that became faster, longer, ruthlessly demanding and a whole lot primal. His hands were everywhere, on her back, cupping her hard-tipped breasts, petting between her legs. But where he left her, and where she came apart, was with his hand at the nape of her neck pushing her face down to the floor and his hand stuffed between her legs rubbing delicious patterns over her needy clit.

"You're mine now," he murmured against the flushed skin of her back. "Completely mine."

It was true. She couldn't deny it. She was his. And he was hers. "I love you, Sakura-chan," he said, voice thick with emotion. "I love you."

He controlled her. He owned her. She knew it and he knew it.

And she didn't care at all.

Didn't care that she was in such a vulnerable, submissive position. Didn't care that his admission of love should scare her with its implications. Didn't care that Yukiko would be traveling with them and would most likely be attempting to entice him at any available opportunity. All she could think about, all she cared about, was the thickness rocking so fast inside her and the strong hands on her body.

Lightning flew through her veins. He rubbed one last circle over her clit and she came in a gush of liquid heat, absolutely mind-blowing in its intensity. Her cry mixed with his roar as he let go. His hands tightened momentarily on her neck and his hips pumped, throwing her headfirst into another orgasm. He stayed against her for what felt like forever, his body sealed to hers. When he did pull out, she already missed him.

Naruto turned her in his arms, kissing her cheeks, the lids of her eyes, and then her lips. Holding her close, he sat back, naked from the waist down, and pulled her into his lap.

Finally, her lashes fluttered open and their eyes met. Her gaze was guarded and her expression was tentative, even a bit uncertain. She looked so damn vulnerable, and that was a term he never would have equated to this woman beside him. No, the confident, brilliant Sakura he was familiar with would have shattered the silence with some sort of intellectual remark that would bewilder him.

He had the strong urge to reach out and touch her, gently this time. To smooth away the silky strands of hair that had fallen across her soft cheek. To lean down and kiss her slowly, leisurely, and make love to her with only her needs in mind this time around. That thought reminded him once again of what a self-absorbed lover he'd been, fueling the need to make amends for being so thoughtless with her. "Sakura… I'm sorry," he said, his tone low and rough, though the words alone seemed inadequate. His fingers hesitantly teased the skin of her arm. "Are you okay? Was I too rough?"

Sakura nuzzled her cheek against his hard chest and kissed the muscle there before answering. "I'm fine, but I can't stop thinking..."

He stroked his hands softly up and down her back. "Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?"

"Yeah. You."

"So stop thinking."

"But I have questions."

His fingers paused on her arm. "What questions?"

Her lifelong curse of asking too many questions echoed in her mind. Yet the not knowing, the unanswered, was too powerful. The damn insecurities. She hated it. She hated herself. So damn weak. Somehow those angry thoughts fueled her, had her turning toward him, and saying something she'd never expected to say.

"Am I going to end up like..." she started to say her, but stopped. She didn't want to start this line of questioning off with breaking the one rule they had.

She didn't have to finish the question. He sighed heavily and his fingers resumed their touch. "No, I don't think so." His voice was husky, thick from his hard orgasm. Her heart did a little leap at his words.

"What do you mean?" She made her voice sound only mildly curious, not eager.

Naruto searched Sakura's eyes as she searched his. He struggled to find the right words to explain to her. "This," he said slowly, "All that's between us, all that could be - not even that would ever be strong enough to change you. To make you into a different person. You're not like anyone I've ever been with before, Sakura-chan. You make me feel, hell, make me think about things...different things. You always have. There's a really big part of me that wants to tie you to my bedpost and never let you go."

Sakura swallowed hard. She felt the emotion swell in her throat as she lifted her head, blindly seeking his kiss. Words didn't seem like enough… She was beginning to feel the same things and that scared her. She opened her mouth to tell him that, but a knock interrupted her. Naruto groaned and extracted himself from her, planting a swift kiss on her lips before going to the door in only his shirt.

He answered it and spoke to someone Sakura couldn't see. "Yeah, yeah, give us a minute," he said and closed the door harder than necessary. He turned to her, his eyes taking her all in.

He shook his head as appreciation filled his eyes. "It looks like your treatment worked so well that Lord Kumosaki wants to head out as soon as possible while he's feeling so good." He was already pulling on his pants and the shoes he'd toed off. "Get dressed, Sakura-chan. I can't think when you look like your waiting for me to make love to you again."

Sakura gave a soft wicked curl of her lips that had him stopping dead in his tracks. He licked his lips, his eyes falling to her hardened nipples and open legs, her lips bared fully to him.

"God, you're so beautiful."

Sakura smiled widely at his compliment. She stood and snatched her clothes off the floor and gave him a quick kiss before sprinting to the other room to dress and pack.

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter! Also - no I haven't read 50 Shades of Grey or watched the movie, so any likeness to it is purely coincidental.

My recommendation this week is** Sorakage **by **Timberwolfe: **In a time of ninja and the earth, who is really in charge of the world? Is it the land, the sky, the sea? Is it the strongest ninja or the outcast? Is it the power of many or the power of the few? No one knows, but we try to understand through romance and adventure.

**AZFAERYDUST**


	23. Overcompensating?

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

**Chapter Twenty-Three:****  
**_**Overcompensating?**_

_Stay in shadow_  
_I'll run this world out_  
_Stay in shadow_  
_It's running out of time_  
_~Finger Eleven~_

Naruto and Sakura stepped into the lobby with their bags slung over their shoulders. Sakura murmured, "I suppose we should go meet up with Lord Kumosaki and his bodyguards."

Turning, Naruto took her hands and lifted them to his lips. "Sakura…"

"What?"

"About you and Yukiko… promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Sakura's muscles clenched, her eyes slowly narrowing. There might have even been a bit of steam escaping from her ears. "Stupid?" She jerked her hands from his grasp. "Why… ass!" As if she were the one who constantly speaks before she thinks and is always unpredictable.

Stupid indeed!

"Excuse me?"

He almost missed the edge of danger in her voice. The Jinchuriki might be a cunning, lethal shinobi who was considered to be the savior of the world, but he was still a man.

Clueless.

Naruto grimaced at her cold tone and then held his hands up in mock surrender. "Maybe I could have phrased that better."

"You think?"

"What I mean to say is that I don't want you saying anything you might regret because god only knows what she might say or do in return."

"I can handle her and besides, I refuse to let her bother me." Sakura meant what she said. Yukiko was nothing to her… despite the fact that the terrifying power of the human sex drive was horrifically demonstrated in that someone was willing to father her.

Yeah, she could handle her.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth. Finally with a wry shrug, she said, "I have no idea how to respond to that." She wondered again what the woman could have done to gain such hostility from Naruto. She was about to forget her vow to not question his past partners when he spoke.

"We can always return to the inn," he whispered suggestively against her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to his chest. "There are lots of other things we can do instead… things that are a lot more fun."

His exotic, male scent teased her nose and the heat of his hands pressed on her lower back seared her. She reveled in the solid thud of his heart.

He was all man. And he made her glad that she was all woman.

For a moment she allowed herself to savor the strength of his arms as they held her as if he would never, ever going to let her go. God above, but it would be wonderful to simply hide behind Naruto and pretend that they were alone in the world and had no responsibilities. It'd been so damn long since she had been able to depend on anyone but herself.

Then she was firmly pulling away.

No. She was no weakling to have to cling to another. Geez the day she became so spineless she would toss herself off the nearest cliff. Sakura released a small sigh.

"No, it's time to complete this mission and return to our home." Her gaze hardened as she saw Yukiko walking in their direction. "At some point we have to go on. It might as well be now."

He studied her for a long moment as if he could sense for pulling back behind her shields. The determination in her voice and defiant jut of her chin left Naruto with little doubt she meant what she said. At last he offered a wry smile and opened the doors.

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto's thoughts took flight when he spotted the powder blue coach coming down the street in their direction surrounded by the three guards they met earlier and another half-dozen mounted, armed riders. It was followed by another coach, not quite as large, and then still another. Bringing up the rear were three large wagons piled high with baggage and supplies.

"What in the hell…?"

Naruto only vaguely heard Sakura's question. It had to be the same question running through everyone else's mind too. All along the street villagers stopped to point and stare, or were coming out of their shops for a better look or leaning out of their windows. Half the children in town were trotting beside the procession, as if it were a circus come to town and they didn't want to miss a moment of the excitement.

Naruto let out a chuckle as he studied the huge carriage and asked, "Do you think he's overcompensating for something?"

"Hush," chided Sakura as she turned to him with a smile, "He is a very important man. He is one of the Daimyo's top advisors and his brother-in-law. It stands to reason that he would want to travel in comfort."

"Yeah, but it'll take us forever to get to Konoha with such a large group."

Most people wouldn't have noticed the change in the air. The switch from comfortable comradely to barely contained anger. But Sakura felt it as sure as she felt the weight of her bag hanging on her shoulders. She didn't have to turn around to know who had walked up behind them.

"Naruto-kun," Yukiko began, running the tip of her tongue over her pale pink lip as she ran her eyes over him, "I just wanted to say that I am so sorry. There is no excuse for my behavior this morning. You have every right to be angry with me. I know things didn't end so well with us and I was just so surprised and pleased to see you. Please tell me what I can do to help you feel better. I am willing to do whatever you say."

Completely ignoring the way Sakura rolled her eyes, she stepped closer to the blond and lowered her head in attempt to hide the tears shimmering in her eyes. "I understand how much I hurt you. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I promise to work really hard at earning your trust again, and maybe someday you'll be able to forgive me."

Sakura snorted and didn't bother to hide it. Shinya, the bodyguard who joined them in time to hear Yukiko's apology, smiled at Sakura's expression and winked roguishly at her.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. Yukiko seemed so sincere in her apology and he had to admit to himself that he had never been the type of person to hold a grudge. Still… this was Yukiko and he would probably be a fool to believe her.

As his silence lengthened and grew uncomfortable, Shinya stepped forward and said jokingly, "You know in the movies when there's one of those awkward, shocking moments and all you hear are the crickets in the background?" He looked back and forth between the two Konoha shinobi and Yukiko and then added, "Well chirp freaking chirp...this is one of those moments."

With a deep sigh, Naruto grudgingly offered, "There isn't anything you need to do, Yukiko. Let's just keep the past in the past and move on from there. I think that Sakura is the one you owe an apology to though."

She looked up, smiled slightly, and nodded quickly. "Oh yes, Naruto, you have every right to demand that of me as I behaved unforgivably in making a spectacle of myself and offending the sensibilities of your teammate. My humor was ill timed and inappropriate."

Sakura instantly caught on to Yukiko's lies even without any subtle tells. Tells that most people couldn't hide or master. The darting of the eyes away during a lie, the look of the eyes while explaining herself. Many guilty people, when pressed, expressed a load of bodily ticks. A twitching foot, twitching hands and fingers, sagging shoulders with guilt. Yukiko expressed none of those tells. And why should she - she was a trained kunoichi.

She held her shoulders high, her chin up, and kept on smiling. Her legs didn't bounce or fidget as she talked. But what Yukiko didn't realize was that by not showing any of those tells, she still expressed one in great abundance—confidence. Arrogance. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as Shinya slapped him on the back and said, "Come on, Lord Kumosaki wants to speak with you before we head out."

"You going to be alright, Sakura-chan?"

Her magnificent eyes flashed with stubborn independence. "I'm fine. Go see Lord Kumosaki."

What exactly does 'fine' mean - Yukiko not coughing up arterial blood?

**~o~O~o~**

Yukiko hid a frown as Naruto walked off. She waited until the blond was far enough away to not hear her and then a calculating expression hardened her delicate features as she studied Sakura. She slid forward, the scent of expensive perfume and cold malice wrapping around the pink haired medic. "So listen… I am sorry _if _I inadvertently offended you with my unintentional remarks. Obviously you just don't get my sense of humor."

"**IF**?" chocked out Sakura. "A tip for you - the Little Miss Innocent routine only works when there's a credible belief that innocence is possible."

Frigid hatred hung in the air. Yukiko ignored everything around her, her dark eyes boring into Sakura with a flat, soulless gaze of a snake. "I said I was sorry. Maybe you should take that stick out of your ass."

Sakura forced a smile and then; although she knew she shouldn't, she deliberately taunted, "Why, you wanna play fetch?"

Yukiko's lips twisted with fury. "You need to back off. Naruto was mine once and he will be mine again. I know all about you, Sakura Haruno. You are completely wrong for Naruto Uzumaki and you know it. You two are like oil and water."

"Naruto's a big boy," snapped Sakura. "If he wanted to be with you than he would."

"Oh he will…" She intentionally paused, her gaze lowering to Sakura's breasts. "God only knows what he sees in you. Do you just screw on missions or do you do blowjobs as well?"

Sakura held up her chin and put her hand to her heart. "And steal all of your business?" She took the time to enjoy Yukiko's dumbstruck look before she twisted on her heel and walked away, oddly satisfied by having the last word with the flaming narcissist.

**~o~O~o~**

Naruto understood her need to appear strong. It was a part of who she was. He didn't want to leave her alone with Yukiko, but he knew better than to stay. With an uneasy sigh, he turned and walked away with Shinya.

"Fine's a funny word, don't you think? I don't think there's another like it in a woman's repertoire that says so much while actually saying so little."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She makes me want to kiss her and strangle her at the same time. I've never been into S&amp;M. But I'm beginning to see its benefits."

Shinya laughed good-naturedly. They reached Lord Kumosaki's coach and, seeing he was busy with the village leader, waited for him to conclude his business. The bodyguard looked back at the two women and commented wryly, "I can't believe that you actually dated Yukiko. Now don't get me wrong, she's incredibly hot. It's just that she has never really discussed her past in a lot of detail, but the few tidbits she's dropped here and there over the last few months since she's joined us has convinced me that the woman hasn't merely lived in crazy town, but instead owned prime real estate there."

Naruto knew he should be focusing on his friend, but instead of doing that he was checking out the pink-haired medic's backside and wondering how loud he could make her scream his name. He licked his lips at the image of her in nothing but pink skin and almost groaned.

He felt the lower half of his body harden a little. Damn, but this was all her fault. He hadn't been a hormonal disaster before. Now that he'd felt her body on his, been on hers, felt pleasure warm her skin. There was no forgetting it. Ever. The woman would haunt him for the rest of his days.

"Hello there, anybody home?" Shinya waved his hand in front of Naruto's face and repeated, "I said that little pink haired girl is definitely an improvement." Shinya nudged Naruto when he didn't reply. "Well, you're seeing her, right?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, "Yeah I'm seeing her alright…" Finally dragging his eyes away from Sakura, he forcibly recalled himself and said, "God, she's just so beautiful. I mean, look at her. She's like a volcano going off—fierce and fiery and breathtaking. If she doesn't find a way to ugly herself down, I'm going to be spending an awful lot of time pissing her off."

"I can agree that women are like volcanoes… in that they both stay calm for extended periods of time before exploding and killing everything. Then, there's calm again."

Naruto watched Sakura gracefully walk away from Yukiko with a wary gaze.

Actually it hadn't gone as bad as he feared. No death or mutilation. Not even a maiming.

Always a plus.

"Sakura's not like that," murmured the blond dreamily. "She's… different. There's nothing better than to just hold her in my arms and listen to her heart."

"Cuddling?" sputtered Shinya in disbelief, "You know, you might want to pick up your balls… I think they just fell right off when you said that."

Naruto gave a sour look earning a chuckle from the cheerful bodyguard.

**~o~O~o~**

The light of the waning moon lent enough light for Naruto to admire his surroundings once again. He had never traveled in such comfort before and to be honest - it felt a little surreal. When they departed the village, Lord Kumosaki had insisted that he ride with him so that they could become better acquainted and get to know what type of leader he would become. It didn't take long for the advisor and the young shinobi to become impressed with each other. Both held an obvious love for the people in the Land of Fire and wanted only the best for them.

He shifted to a more comfortable position on the futon that consumed a large portion of the tent. Beside him Sakura was sprawled in a restless slumber, her beautiful pink locks spread across the dark pillows Lord Kumosaki thoughtfully provided.

Unable to resist temptation he allowed his fingers to lightly stroke the silky tresses.

Although Lord Kumosaki insisted that his people were adequate enough to keep watch, Naruto made several shadow clones to help patrol the perimeter. It was only when he was confidant he had done everything in his power to ensure the safety of the caravan that he joined her in the tent and allowed himself the luxury of sleep. A sleep that had been disturbed far too early by the feel of a warm body entangled with his own and a heady female scent filling the air.

He knew he should be resting, but his mind just wouldn't let him. Well hell, sleep was overrated anyways, he acknowledged as he popped himself on his elbow to study Sakura's delicate profile.

He knew she had a rough day. Yukiko was a complication neither one of them needed. He wished he could explain to Sakura what happened between the two of them, but he had sworn not to.

Savoring the feel of her satin hair as it trailed over his fingers Naruto hid a smile as her lashes fluttered upward.

God, but she was magnificent.

Smiling, he held her chin and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. He nibbled on her bottom lip, then her top. Trying to show her how much she meant to him as a woman, Naruto held himself in check. As much as he wanted to plunder her mouth and crush her body to his, he wanted her to see the gentle side he possessed too.

He gathered her in his arms and rolled enough to rest her head on the pillow, but not so far as to rest his weight on top of her. As he'd hoped, she responded in kind. She ran her fingers through his hair and loosely cupped the back of his head while welcoming his kisses with her soft lips.

Naruto hadn't felt like taking a woman in his arms and only kissing her for a very long time. When making out was all he could get, he settled for it. But this wasn't settling. This was wanting.

Naruto was thrilled to feel her probe his mouth with her tongue. He pulled her closer as he opened to her and their tongues danced while their bodies melded together. Fervently kissing and holding each other close not only aroused him but was fulfilling in another way. A slight head-rush invaded his senses. He leaned back and focused on her face.

Her eyelids drifted halfway open, as if too heavy to open all the way, but Sakura held his gaze. She took in a deep breath. "I feel punch drunk. I've never been kissed like that before."

"I don't remember kissing anyone like that before, either." He resumed their lip lock and thoroughly enjoyed her warm mouth on his. After what seemed like the best kiss he could hope to have without giving her beard burn, he pulled away reluctantly.

A smile crept across her face and she smoothed the hair that had fallen forward away from his face. "You amaze me sometimes."

The nearly silent sound of guards outside had her chuckling. "I completely forgot about where we are."

He ginned, astonished that he'd somehow whisked her away from reality with only a kiss. His own perception, at least of time, must have been altered too. Never had the night passed so quickly.

"What time is it?"

"It's not yet four."

Sakura popped herself on her elbows and glared at him in genuine annoyance. "Four?"

Naruto gave her a smile meant to charm as he slipped his hands upward, beneath the hem of her camisole top. His warm, slightly callused thumbs stroked along her belly, and her nipples tightened into hard points.

"I can't stop thinking about what we just did and how much I want to do it again," whispered Naruto.

"Stop it," she hissed. "We are so not doing this right now."

"I'll take it real slow this time," he explained as he ignored her protests and dragged his hands back out from under her top.

She almost whimpered at the loss of his touch, until he filled both of his palms with her aching breasts and squeezed them through the thin material of her camisole top and sheer bra.

His gaze melded with hers, so hot she felt singed by his sizzling stare. "I'd give more attention to these beautiful breasts and take each one into my mouth so I can memorize the taste. I'd suck on your nipples for a good long time before moving on."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and swallowed back a moan as he closed his thumb and index finger around her stiff, sensitive tips and gave a firm, tantalizing tug on each one, which she felt all the way down to her core. She knew she should stop him, but couldn't find the will to halt his verbal seduction. Gone was his usual carefree boyish charm and in its place, a serious, more intense Naruto. Her body automatically arched into his skillful hands.

The slight, sinful smile that curved his mouth told her that he knew how hot and restless he was making her, and he was enjoying every minute of having the upper hand. "When I finally had my fill of your breasts, I'd kiss your belly and dip my tongue into your navel," he went on as his fingers skimmed downward, mimicking his words. "And then, when you were writhing beneath me and begging for more, I'd go down on you and use my tongue to make you come, no matter how long it took."

This time, she did moan, long and loud, as he slid his long fingers between her thighs and pressed his thumb hard against her cleft.

Her helpless sound of wanting seemed to please him, though the rascal wasn't done tormenting her just yet. "I'd spend hours kissing you here… long, slow, soft kisses. Deep, tongue-swirling kisses. Hard, sucking kisses against your clit, until you finally screamed my name."

She was melting, her body tingling where his fingers were rubbing against her swollen flesh, and she suspected that if anyone could make her have an orgasm that way, it would be Naruto.

It was all she could do to keep herself from ignoring the guards outside, throwing back the covers, crawling on top of him and straddling his waist for a more direct, illicit contact. Instead, she grasped his bare shoulders with her hands and dropped her head closer to his. "And then what?" she dared to ask, even as her breath came in short, anxious pants.

Lifting his free hand up to her face, he gently brushed the backs of his knuckles against her flushed cheek before threading his fingers through her hair and curling them around the nape of her neck. He drew her head down to his, and the last thing she caught was the lust simmering in his eyes, and then she felt his lips graze along her jaw, all the way up to her ear.

He pressed his cheek against hers, the scrape of his stubble on her soft skin an erotic sensation that heightened the sexual tension rising between them. She closed her eyes, pressed more fully into his hard, lean body, anxiously awaiting what he'd say next.

He certainly didn't disappoint her. "And then, when you were wet and soft and ready for me, I'd slide deep, deep inside of you," he murmured, his breath warm and damp against her ear. "I'd make love to you slowly, make it last so I can feel everything, inside and out… how hot and tight you are, the way you moan when I thrust high and hard, and the way your soft breasts and hard nipples feel rubbing against my chest. Then there's the incredible way you feel gripping my cock as I come."

She shivered, and with his fingers tangled through the hair at the back of her neck, he gently tugged her head back so their gazes met once more and their lips were mere inches apart. There was something strangely exciting about being at this man's mercy, as she currently was. God, she wanted him, with a fierce, powerful kind of need she'd only experienced with him.

With her own mouth poised so close to his, she said the only thing that came to her mind "So, what's stopping you from doing all that?" Certainly not her.

"At the moment, not a damn thing," he said gruffly, and took her mouth with his own.

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

My recommendation this week is **The Fight For Tomorrow **by **AxlMaster**: In the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi War, peace reigns supreme. But there is one last enemy left to face, one who could annihilate everything and everyone Naruto has ever fought for. One last battle remains...

**AZFAERYDUST**


	24. Chasing After Shadows

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four:****  
_Chasing After Shadows_  
**

_Here in the shadows, I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go  
But I cannot stay where I don't belong  
~Evanescence~_

With her own mouth poised so close to his, she said the only thing that came to her mind "So, what's stopping you from doing all that?" Certainly not her.

"At the moment, not a damn thing," he said gruffly, and took her mouth with his own.

The tips of her fingers tentatively skimmed over his bare chest. Naruto groaned as his entire body clenched in reaction leaving him hard and aching.

"Don't stop," he pleaded softly.

"We should. This isn't the right time or place…"

Pressing hot, wet kisses down to the curve of her neck, Naruto shuddered as her palms slowly pressed more firmly to his skin, roaming over his chest until she came to his sensitive nipple.

He made a sound deep in his body at the jolt of excitement. Easily sensing his pleasure, Sakura teasingly circled it until it was as hard as the rest of his body.

His fingers entangled in her hair, urging her to continue with her heavenly strokes.

She did.

Even as his heavy lids shut, her delicate trailed a blazing path down to his clenched stomach to toy with the edge of his pants. He jerked in response, a growl coming from his throat.

"Oh, yes."

"Yes, what?" she whispered, clearly taking perverse enjoyment in driving him to the point of madness.

He spread heated kisses over her face as he shifted to jerk down the offending pants.

"Are you deliberately trying to torture me?" he rasped, his hand moving to cover hers so that he could urge it towards his straining erection. "Or are you wanting me to beg?"

"Torture and begging? I think I like the sound of both," she retorted.

Naruto laughed softly only for it to end in a broken moan as her fingers tentatively stroked the throbbing length of him from tip to base and back again.

There was nothing experienced in her touch. It was more as if she was discovering for herself the best way to bring the low groans to his throat. He tried to be quiet though. There were people about and he knew she would stop if she thought about that fact.

He wanted nothing to ruin this perfect moment between them.

Nothing was going to spoil the mood.

Nothing but the muffled sound of footsteps coming to a halt in front of the tent.

"Naruto?" The cheerful, irritating, and totally unwelcome voice of Shinya floated through the air. "Daylight is breaking. Are you going to spend the whole day in bed, lazy-ass? It's time to break camp."

Naruto froze, but Sakura bolted from the bed as though set on fire. Hastily she threw on more clothes and gave him a dark look.

The mood was definitely broken. And if her embarrassed expression was anything to go by, it wasn't going to be rekindled anytime soon.

With clenched fists and a deep, weary sigh, Naruto tossed himself on his back and threw his hands over his face as Sakura darted out of the tent.

"I… will… kill… him…."

* * *

**~o~O~o~**

Sakura was rounding the corner of one of the many tents set up in the camp site when she spotted Yukiko and one of the bodyguards taking one down. Not wanting another unpleasant confrontation that early in the morning, she was about to quietly go in another direction when she heard her name. She debated for a second about the ethics of listening in on another's private conversation.

Okay, so maybe it was only half a second… Sakura took a step closer.

Yukiko scoffed at Genjiro. "Please—as if I'm worried about anything Sakura has to say. What's she going to do, give me a little pissed-off hair flip?" She flung imaginary long hair off her shoulders, exaggerating. "I'll tell you, one of these days I'm going to grab her by that atrocious pink hair and . . ." She gestured as if throttling someone.

Without breaking stride, Sakura continued walking towards them. She was about to pass by the two when she stopped and interjected, "While I can say with absolute certainty that I can't return this creepy obsession you seem to have with me, I have to know… Is violence always part of your sexual fantasies?"

Yukiko whipped around—

"Sexual—?"

—and got hit smack in the face with a tent peg that flew up. She toppled back and sprawled ungracefully on the ground.

Sakura stepped over her dazed body and smugly twirled a kunai in her fingers. "This is nice. We should talk like this more often."

She didn't go that far when she heard, "Yeah, well at least I'm being a professional on her mission unlike you…"

At the sound of Yukiko's catty comment, Sakura turned to look at the medic. She ignored the triumphant gleam in the woman's eyes and shook her head sadly. "I don't know what you're talking about now and I don't care."

"Oh really… then you might want to do something about that hickey on your neck."

Sakura made a conscious effort not to reach up to where she could almost swear she could still feel his mouth.

The two of them had been nothing but professional during their travels. What happened that morning while they were not on duty was nothing to be ashamed of. She gave Yukiko an uncaring shrug and turned away.

"You think you and Naruto are such a good match. What a laugh," she said venomously. The truth is, you're all wrong for him in so many ways, and as soon as he figures that out, you'll be dumped just like all the other girls he's dated."

"What, like you?" snorted Sakura. "I would be stupid to believe anything you said."

Sakura stared down at the dark haired girl and felt a twinge of pity. She understood what it felt like to be cast off like trash… like Sasuke had done to her. But enough was enough - this was no thirteen year old girl. She reached her hand out to help her up, saying, "I understand your pain, but just because Naruto broke things off with you doesn't mean you have to act this way. Have some pride. You're chasing after a shadow."

Yukiko pushed Sakura's hand away and gritted out, "I don't need your pity." She got to her feet and looked disdainfully down at Sakura. "You're the one chasing after a shadow. You only want Naruto because you couldn't have the other teammate...Sasuke." She gave a delighted look at Sakura's sharp indrawn breath. "Yeah," she said smugly, "I know about him. Just because you didn't know me when I lived in Konoha didn't mean I know you or your team. Face it - you and Naruto are too different to be compatible. He wants you only as another notch in his belt and so that he can one up his rival, Sasuke." With that, she turned away dismissively and continued to take down the tent.

Sakura frowned at the medic, but didn't say another word. Arguing with that woman was pointless.

* * *

Yeah, haven't done one of these in a while... really wanted to put it in the story, but it just didn't fit anywhere - so I made it into an Omake!

**~Omake~**

The caravan made slow, steady progress through the countryside. As they descended the mountains, they left behind the snow and ice. Each village they passed through seemed to be clogged with travelers and villagers leaving wisps of hazy dust over the road like haunted beings, while leaves, colored with the essence of an all-but-forgotten fall, crunched beneath her feet. Sakura took a deep breath in, the winter air carrying a hint of spring as it rushed into her nose and out in white puffs through her mouth. The harsh, bitter cold piercing her lungs like slivers of glass.

She just returned with the advanced scout when Naruto found her. He led her over to a large rock to sit on and handed her a sandwich wrapped in napkins, saying, "I made this for you, Sakura-chan. We still have a long day ahead of us and I know you probably hadn't eaten yet."

"That's very thoughtful of you," she murmured, her lips twitching with amusement as she inspected the sandwich, layer by layer. "Did, um," she said, clearing her throat as she bit back a smile that had his eyes narrowing, "did you make your own sandwich like this?"

"Yes," he answered defensively, wondering what her problem was. Lord Kumosaki's personal chef showed him this wonderful creation of his. This 'sandwich', as he called it, had everything that she liked to eat and would fill her up quickly. It was the perfect meal in his book. It was easy to make, portable and provided everything that she would need; bread, meat and cheese. What more could she ask for?

"I see," she said as a smile broke free before she managed to pull it back. She lightly touched the top of the sandwich which caused an obscene amount of mayonnaise to seep out and pool on the napkin.

Sighing in irritation, he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and grabbed the napkin away from her so that he could fix the sandwich for her. He pulled the top layer of bread off and quickly scraped up the mayonnaise that had escaped and put it back in the sandwich. When he was done, he handed it back to her.

"Um, thank you," she murmured as she looked around the clearing for an escape. "Where's Lord Kumosaki?"

"He should be getting ready to leave now."

"Oh," she said, looking oddly disappointed as she slumped on the rock and focused her attention back on the sandwich where it belonged.

"Oh, you know how he is by now. He likes to sleeps in until the last minute," he explained, frowning when he caught her poking the sandwich and watching with fascination as more mayonnaise poured out. He was just about to demand that she eat the wonderful sandwich that he'd made when he heard her stomach growl, demanding that she eat the sandwich and doing his job for him.

"I should probably go check on him to make sure he is doing well," she said with a sigh as she got to her feet.

"What about your sandwich?" he asked, gesturing to the home cooked meal that he'd slaved over for her. "I made it just for you," he said accusingly as he pushed away from the tree he had been leaning against and blocked her path.

"I know and it was sweet, really, but I really don't think that I could handle something that delicious," she said with a heartfelt sigh even as she did her best to bite back a smile. It really had been a sweet gesture even if it had grossed her out to an unbelievable degree. She'd never in her life seen so much mayonnaise and pepper in one sandwich before. It had oozed out of the sandwich, reminding her of pus and that had pretty much killed any cravings for sandwiches for a while.

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter! I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update and that this is such a short chapter, but I've been 'forced' to work six days a week since February. It may be a while until my next update, so please bare (or is it bear? LOL) with me. Hopefully the overtime will stop or at least slow down soon and I can have more time to write.

My recommendation this week is : **Rebirth of A Sharingan Love **by **Timberwolfe** \- A Battle that changes everything; A promise that turns into something else. A love that has been deserved since Childhood. What will Naruto and Sakura do when they face each other in the hardest thing to have come true in life; Love!

**AZFAERYDUST**


End file.
